Sweet Metamorphosis
by WhileISleep
Summary: "That, miss, is the root of bravery. You worry about survival, about being a burden. Consider this: you have been thrown into a world unfamiliar to you. Even more challenging, you were left to fend for yourself in a cave with no light, resources, or knowledge of your whereabouts, and yet you live. That is a feat. You are stronger than you think." Tenth walker; Eventual Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: Welcome to my story. Thank you for letting me share my daydreams with you!

* * *

When Danielle woke up the first thing she felt was nausea; a powerful, incapacitating urge that started in her gut and climbed upward, threatening to break out. It came coupled with a headache that, rather than originating from inside her head seemed to be the result of hitting it on something. It could have been the ground, which felt hard and unforgiving. She wondered if she had fallen, and if that was why she couldn't remember getting there. Although it was also possible that this was a hangover, a forceful reminder from her body telling her that she couldn't drink anymore like she used to when she was in college.

Her back and legs were sore, and when she pushed off the ground she found little cuts scattered across her palms. She could feel their stinging presence, but she couldn't see them. Wherever she was, it must be night. She couldn't see anything.

Danielle felt a surge of panic that made her hands tremble. Where was she? She took a few deep breaths and tried to put together the information she had. The ground was hard and dirty. Either she was at someone's house who hadn't swept their floor in a year, or she was on a large, rocky surface outside somewhere. She knew she would have to start moving if she was to find her way, so she rose her arms in front of her and shuffled her feet along. Even so, a fear of tripping and falling down a flight of stairs prickled in the back of her mind. If she was lucky, she would find a wall first.

For two full minutes, she shuffled around, but alone in the dark those minutes stretched on. As she continued, her heartbeat grew increasingly loud and more forceful, until her whole body seemed to jolt with each pump. Just as the overwhelmingly lonely feeling crept in that she was absolutely nowhere, her hand grazed against a rough surface. A rock wall, maybe? She ran her hands across it, trying to learn more. It went all the way to the ground, and rose up higher than she could reach.

Danielle wasn't sure what to do next. She contemplated staying where she was and hoping that she was out in the open. She might be able to see where she was once the sun rose, but she was doubtful. When she looked up, she couldn't see the moon or the stars. She considered that it was cloudy that night, but if she couldn't see the stars in the pitch dark it was also possible that she was in a cave. That possibility fit better with what she had found in her surroundings. She was suddenly scared that there might be bats around, but she hadn't heard any wings or other creature noises. Everything was silent. No, her bigger issue was finding a way out if she couldn't see. She had no way of knowing how much of a maze this cave was, or whether there were any sudden drops.

Her hand stayed anchored to the wall as she recalled something a friend told her when she was younger. She knew that if she walked through a maze following one wall the whole time, she would find a way out eventually-so long as the wall didn't stand alone, at least. Without any better plans, Danielle proceeded forward, shuffling along cautiously.

She didn't make it far before her body protested against her efforts. Her head pounded and the nausea was growing stronger. She crouched down to the ground to heave out the contents of her stomach, and found that she immediately felt better. It also made her situation that more dire. Danielle knew she might not be able to replace the food and hydration she'd just lost any time soon.

Hours stretched on. Occasionally she would start shaking, although she couldn't be sure if it was due to nerves or the damp coldness about her. She was finding, however, that the ground was fairly stable. That was encouraging. She had also found a staircase leading upwards. This cave must have been partially made by man, which meant that there had to be a way out somehow. Plus, going up felt like progress. Surely that was the way out of any cave.

Danielle felt no hunger. She was entirely focused on finding an exit. She couldn't afford to focus on anything other than escape. Although she stopped to rest a couple of times, she mostly continued on.

Eventually, Danielle came to a place where the wall gave way. She was terrified to lose her wall, which had been her only sense of security since she had woken up. She moved her foot around in front of herself, and found that the ground, too, came to an end. She knew she couldn't stop here, and so she got down on her hands and knees. This way, she could feel along the edge of this cliff and look for a path she could continue along.

About twenty yards down, she felt the ground extend further out. Feeling around with her hands, she found this to be the beginning of a bridge. It was narrow enough for her arms to easily reach across the entire width. She paused. She had no way of knowing how stable the bridge was. If it was old, it might have eroded to the point where it wouldn't hold her weight, but Danielle wasn't about to turn around and go back. Instead, she started her crawl across the bridge, trying to keep her wits about her and forget her fears of the bridge collapsing. If it was going to collapse there was nothing she could do about it. She might as well get across and be done with it.

Danielle sighed, relieved, when she came to the end of the bridge. Even better, after another twenty yards along the cliff on this side, she came back in contact with the wall again. She was so glad to find it, it was as though she had been reconnected with a dear friend. Again, she was optimistic. There was some sort of symmetry to the layout of that bridge, so she was certain that someone had planned the cave out carefully.

Danielle sat against the wall and rested once again, wondering if she was getting any closer to finding a way out or if she was going deeper into its depths. She had to force herself to stop worrying about that. The fear was paralyzing, and she couldn't afford that. She had to keep going.

She was about to get back on her feet when she heard what sounded like a drum beat.

BOOM

The sound bounced off the walls and then the cave fell silent. The sound had come from somewhere below her. What was that?

BOOM BOOM

Danielle dug her fingernails into her palms as she realized that she was not alone in the cave. That had sounded like a drum, not something falling. It was man-made. This should have been comforting, and yet when the drum beat resumed she felt no relief. A chill ran through her, and she felt the urge to run. It sounded primal. Like a call to battle.

She got back up and continued on her way with new fervor, hoping beyond hope that she was putting distance between herself and the drums. On she went, tripping over rocks in her path a couple of times, and yet she never found anyone.

The drums kept her motivated, and yet it wasn't long before she grew tired and her pace slowed. As she moved forward, she searched for a boulder or an alcove that she could use to hide herself for a while in hopes that the danger would pass. Unfortunately, the wall continued steadily on.

Suddenly, she heard something new. She heard feet slamming into the ground paired with yells.

"Over the bridge!" someone said. "Fly!"

It was coming from somewhere ahead, not far away. With increase caution, Danielle continued forward. As she kept her hand along the wall, she found her path turning a corner.

For the first time since Danielle had woken up, she could see. Straight ahead the ground gave way to a vast chasm. She could not tell how deep it was. The bottom was further down than she could see. Beyond the gaping hole there was another bridge, much like the one she had crossed earlier. A group of people were running across it, and among them a few held lit torches or a staff that emitted a perfect white glow. There was another source of light that came from what she could only call a demon. It was monstrously large and engulfed in flames, and yet despite the light she could not properly see its body in the darkness.

Had Danielle not been paralyzed by her fear, she might have screamed. She might have wondered where she was, if something like that could walk among other living creatures. Instead, she couldn't put together a single coherent thought. Run? Hide? Her body's response seemed to be leaning dangerously towards fainting as a defense mechanism. She felt dizzy and unstable on her feet. Meanwhile, the only discernible thought that played through her mind was a chorus of _'Holy shit'_s.

A man clad in grey, the one with the staff, turned around and stopped to face the creature while the others continued until they reached the other side safely.

"You cannot pass!"

The others were crying out to this man. "Gandalf!"

The man in grey did not falter. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

Danielle regained her senses and crouched down, hoping to remain unseen as the creature stood up tall and in a menacing gesture spread out its wings, showing its full size. Her lungs seemed to forget how to draw in breath as she watched. She had never before felt like such a small, shaking, helpless creature. She wished she could call out to the man. How could anyone hope to take on this demon? She could not find her voice, though, and the will to survive ingrained within her would have prevented her from doing something so stupid.

"Go back to the shadow!"

Then, the demon lashed out, but the man deflected the attack with a sword.

"You shall not pass!" he cried, and he slammed his staff into the bridge in front of him. There was a blinding light and the bridge in front of him collapsed, impossibly leaving the ground beneath him intact. The demon fell with the bridge, and Danielle let out the breath she'd been holding.

Before Danielle's relief-for herself and for the man-settled in, the falling creature's fiery whip curled around the man's leg and dragged him off the edge of the bridge. He grasped on for a few seconds while his company watched in horror. A few of them struggled, trying to reach him, but seemed to be held back. And then the man's struggles ceased.

"Fly, you fools!" he said and then let go, falling into the depths of the abyss.

"No!"

"Gandalf!" The company struggled with their loss, but ultimately turned to run off. Only one remained on the bridge, looking into the gaping hole where the man had fallen.

"Aragorn!" someone yelled, and then he, too, turned to join the others.

Thoughts ran through Danielle's mind. Anyone who could defeat a monster like that had to be better than the monster itself. She had no way of knowing if she would find anyone else to lead her out of the cave, and even if she could find her way out on her own, how was she then to find someplace with food? Or shelter? These people may not be the key to her survival, but she certainly would not have a chance if she didn't go with them, and so she ran after them.

The company was close enough ahead of Danielle that she could still see the ground beneath her feet. She had started on a different path from them, and so when she came to a fork in the road she had to guess which route would lead her to them. They were also faster than her. Raw panic rose in her gut as the light around her started to dim, just as she came across another fork. The light did not reach into the depths of either tunnel, but she didn't have time to figure out the correct one. Danielle blindly picked one and ran on, her fingers gliding against the walls to make sure she didn't lose where she was. Her hopes sunk as she continued on. Maybe she had gone the wrong way.

Just as she feared that she had lost the group, as well as her chance of living long enough to see light again, she saw a glow at the end. Now that she could see where she was heading again, she ran at a full sprint through the tunnel. Then, just ahead she saw it! The way out! And sunlight!

Danielle was so excited to have found the way out that she burst through the exit without thinking about those that she had followed or how much it would hurt adjusting to light so quickly. She came to a stop and shielded her face against the light, even shutting her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she found eight sets of eyes, scattered around the rocks outside the exit, staring at her.

* * *

AN: I hope you like my first chapter! The story will pick up from here pretty quickly. I've already written 65,000 words (needs a tad bit of editing) so I will be updating regularly. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

Should you want to read it, I wrote a brief explanation for this story in my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_She came to a stop and shielded her face against the light, even shutting her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she found eight sets of eyes, scattered around the rocks outside the exit, staring at her._

Danielle's elation was cut short. These people, most of them considerably shorter than the average human, were looking at her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" asked one of them, stepping forward. He, and all those with him in fact, had the worn look of someone who had been out in the wilderness for quite some time. They were dressed in strange clothes, reminiscent of medieval times and adorned with knives and swords. Some of them wore armor, and one appeared to have a quiver full of arrows. What had she gotten herself into?

The man who had addressed Danielle again stepped cautiously closer. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a gentle voice, but her eyes were caught on the sword that hung at his hip.

She took a step back and searched his face for any sign of threat. Though she saw none, she wasn't sure if she could trust her judgment. She now felt a boulder against her back, and upon resting her hands upon it found large stones resting on its surface. She grasped one tightly, prepared to throw it if the need arose.

The man halted and held up his hands. "I mean you no harm," he said.

"Do you?" Danielle asked apprehensively. What kind of man walked around fully armed, and with swords and knives of all things rather than modern weapons? "Can you say the same for everyone?"

One of them, a shorter, stouter man with a fiery red beard chuckled. "Aye," he said. "Of all the creatures around here, you will find that we are the least of your worries."

"How did you come here?" the one with the brown hair asked, his eyes assessing Danielle and her clothes.

"I don't know..." her voice trailed off, her guard temporarily lowered as she considered what had happened.

"You do not know?" asked a man with dirty-blond hair. There was a challenge in his voice. Danielle's fingers once again tightened on her rock. "You just happened to wander into Moria?"

"I'm sorry, where?" She had never heard of Moria. How far was she, exactly, from home? She thought back to the demon, and hoped this was some crazy, stupid dream. Danielle had never been a lucid dreamer, though, and the last who-knows-how-many hours had felt all too real. This was not possible.

Danielle rose a hand to her forehead and sat on the boulder behind her. She kept a close watch on the men before her, but for the time being they didn't seem to be an immediate threat, and her head was starting to swim.

"Moria. Of the Misty Mountains."

"What?" Panic bubbled up inside Danielle. It was another name she had never heard before.

The man with the short blond hair rose his arms in frustration, and the man with the brown hair spoke up again. "Peace, Boromir," he said. He turned to Danielle and asked gently, once again, "Miss, how did you come to be here?"

"I really don't know. I woke up somewhere in there," she said with a gesture towards the mountain behind her, "and have been trying to find my way out since. I saw the light from your torches."

"How long have you been inside?"

She shrugged and shook her head, uncertain. "Most of a day, maybe."

The man paused and fished something out from his belt. Danielle's hand did not loosen on the rock, but she found herself more curious than afraid. He pulled out a leather pouch, a bottle, and tossed it to her.

"It is only water," he said when she examined it in her hands.

She was eager as she pulled the lid off and brought it to her dry lips. Nothing had ever been so welcome. She drank half of the bottle's contents before it occurred to her that she shouldn't drink all his water. Danielle paused and looked up, but the man nodded. "Go on. We have more."

Danielle drained the last drop as her eyes scanned the men about her once again. Some of the shorter ones had clearly decided that she was not a threat, and they now sat with their head in their hands. When she finished, she tossed the bottle back to the man with the brown hair.

"Well then," he said as he slipped it back away. "From whence do you hail?"

"Um." Danielle was momentarily caught off guard by the formality of his speech. "Boston, Massachusetts." When no one seemed to recognize the label, she added, "The United States of America?"

"This is ludicrous!" Boromir approached the man with the brown hair. "We cannot sit around and ponder who this woman is. This place is going to be filled with orcs. Soon."

"He is right, Aragorn," said the one with long blond hair and pointy ears. "We need to leave."

"Wait!" Danielle said, suddenly desperate. "You're not going to leave me here?" She had no way of knowing what an orc was, but if it was anything like what she saw in Moria, she had no interest in learning.

"Nay, miss," Aragorn said and shook his head. "You will not be safe here. We need to reach cover by nightfall. And then maybe we can come to understand who you are."

Aragorn walked to one of the shorter men and helped him up. "On your feet, Sam," he said. One of the others had wandered a few yards off, with his back to the rest of the group. Danielle doubted he'd heard anything that had just happened. When he turned to join the group she could see he'd been crying. Tears ran down his face, clearing away the grime that dusted it. The man who had fallen was clearly close to these men.

"Can we be certain this woman is lost as she claims to be?" Boromir asked openly, not trying to hide his doubts. "Rather than a spy in the very form that would harbor sympathy from a group of gentlemen?"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you all are talking about, so I don't know how the hell I could be a spy," Danielle said, speaking up. Her goal was nothing more than to prove that she was no threat. "You can search me if you want, I don't have any weapons so I doubt I could exactly hurt any of you if I tried." She was aware that she was putting herself in a very bad position if these men were not the type who would help her, but she had nothing else to lose.

"I do not believe her to be a threat to us," Aragorn said, and then turned to scrutinize her face. "She truly appears to have no memory of how she came here."

Boromir relented, though he did not seem entirely appeased. Regardless, the decision seemed to have been made. Danielle would join them. She felt the slightest hesitation before she followed their ranks away from the gateway to Moria. She would have felt more at ease if there had been at least one other girl in their company, but she was not in a position to be picky. She knew these men might be her only chance, and so she walked after them.

The trek for the rest of the day was silent. Everyone appeared to be deep in thought after the fall of the man in grey. Danielle tried to remember the name she'd heard. Gandalf? She didn't ask for confirmation, though. The pain around her seemed too strong.

Danielle wanted to ask, even beg for a chance to rest. She'd been walking all day already, but she had to trust their judgment when they said that they didn't want to be around when the orcs came out. So she pushed on.

Only an hour after they had set off, her stomach started churning. She had been focused on survival in the caves and so had felt no hunger, but now that the immediate danger was gone her body complained at the lack of food. It rumbled, but she tried to muffle the sound with a hand to her stomach. The man with the long, blond hair looked back at this and waited for her to catch up. As she drew closer, she found that he held something out to her. An apple and a bit of bread.

Danielle sighed, grateful. "Thank you," she said, taking them. "What is your name?"

"Legolas, miss."

"Danielle."

"We should find more to eat once we reach Lothlorien, I expect," he said, "but this should suit you for now."

With a bit of food to fill her stomach, she was able to keep up with the rest of the group. They reached the cover of trees by dusk. The leaves were a spectacular golden shade, and Danielle felt a serenity she hadn't felt all day wash over her as she crossed some unknown border. Clearly, however, not everyone felt the same sense of ease.

"Stay close young hobbits," said the short, bearded man. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"A sorceress?" Danielle asked, worried. She wouldn't have believed him were it not for what she'd already seen that day. Surely if there were demonic, burning creatures, there could be witches, too.

"Aye, lassie! Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Suddenly, the company came face-to-face with a line of arrows. They surrounded each one of them, held at the ready. Danielle instinctively backed away, only to find that there were more behind her, too.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," said a man who stepped forward, and Danielle noticed that he had blond hair and pointy ears like Legolas. "Come with us."

The armed men led Danielle and the rest of her group further into the woods. Boromir and the red-headed man looked wary, but the others looked less concerned. Danielle bent down to one of the shorter, brown-haired men-a hobbit?-who walked beside her, to whisper to him as they delved in deeper. "What are these people?" she asked, wondering about their ears. They had a different air about them than the rest of my company, save Legolas. Now that she was surrounded by other pointy-eared men, she noticed it in Legolas as well. They felt wise and majestic. Danielle felt suddenly inferior in their presence.

"We are elves, miss," spoke one. Her face went red, having thought she'd been quiet enough not to be overheard. "Just like your friend, Legolas."

"I'm sorry," she said, compelled to apologise, "I don't understand..." and her voice faltered.

"You are not of this realm," he noted. "This I know. Hopefully we can find answers with this meeting."

The eyes of the rest of her company fell to Danielle now. The elf had confirmed her story as well as her fears. She was a mystery to all, including herself.

She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the walk. At one point they rested, and Legolas and Aragorn broke off to speak with the elf she learned to be named Haldir. The rest of the group sat around, while Danielle fought the urge to sleep. She settled, instead, for sitting against a tree.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked one of the hobbits.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just tired."

"No worries!" The hobbit took a seat on the ground next to her. "Aragorn and Legolas will sort this out. Aragorn is very familiar with the elves. And Legolas-well, he _is_ an elf. You wait, I bet we'll also get some supper soon!"

Danielle smiled at the hobbit's enthusiasm. He was very friendly-it was the friendliest interaction she'd had so far. "What is your name?"

"Peregrin Took," he said proudly. "But you can call me Pippin."

"Pippin," I said. "My name is Danielle."

"Oh! Well, Danielle, this fellow is Frodo, and Sam, and over there is Merry," he said as he pointed everyone out. Such strange names... except for Sam, of course. She would have no problem remembering that one.

"Who is the man with the red beard?" she asked.

"That? That's Gimli."

Gimli had joined Aragorn and the elves, but he seemed to be on the verge of causing a scene. Aragorn turned to him and seemed to scold him for something he'd said.

"And then that is Boromir?" she asked, pointing to the man with the short blond hair. He approached Frodo to speak to him.

"Yes, it is."

Before she could ask anything else, Haldir approached them. "We will continue on. The Lady is expecting you."

* * *

A/N: That's it for the second chapter! I may not post tomorrow because I want the chance to add on to what I've already written as well, rather than only edit what I already have. We'll see.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_Before she could ask anything else, one of the elves approached them. "We will continue on. The Lady is expecting you."_

They were brought before two elves with such an air of grace and power about them that Danielle knew they were the heart of Lothlorien. Her guess was confirmed when Gimli puffed out his chest, whereas Aragorn and Legolas bowed their heads to them. The female smiled serenely at each of them in turn, lingering on Danielle just a fraction of a second too long for her comfort. She bowed her head, both in respect and to break her eyes away from the piercing gaze.

Then one of them, the male, spoke. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you have in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." The female appeared in a trance, seeing something I could not. "He has fallen into shadow."

A few of Danielle's company hung their heads. "He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas said, his voice grim in mourning. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

The male spoke up again. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

And then the woman addressed Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

With these words, Gimli calmed. His face lightened, and whereas he first looked upon her with defiance, he now did so with reverence. And then Boromir, next to Danielle, shifted and looked away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" asked the male. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all... Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Danielle's ears perked and her brow furrowed. Hope for what? What kind of quest? She looked around, and the weapons her company carried began to make more sense. This was a dangerous quest, one that would still claim more lives of those in the fellowship. What was her role supposed to be in such a quest? Was she to continue on with them?

"Whether you continue with the fellowship, Danielle, is your choice to make." She inhaled sharply at the woman's words, and she realized that her thoughts were not private in these woods. She looked up to the elf, who was looking upon her with a gentle, comforting smile.

"Do you know how I got here?" Danielle asked. This elf had already proven her omniscience, filling her with a new hope. "Do you know how I can get back?"

"I know not the answers to your questions, but this I believe: you were not brought here by mere chance. Your arrival is but one link in a chain that will tell the tale of the closing of the Third Age."

Although Danielle did not fully understand the elf's response, she believed her. However small it may be, there was a reason she had woken up there. Her mind wandered as she tried to decipher exactly what she had meant.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

Danielle was surprised, as Haldir led them to their sleeping quarters, that her feet managed to carry her along the path. They were weak from overuse, and her head felt heavy enough to drag her down to the forest floor. She couldn't sleep yet, though. The meeting rose too many questions, and now that they had been dismissed she felt it appropriate to ask them.

"What did that elf mean about a quest?" she asked, once they were alone in their camp.

Boromir was the first to speak. "We have come together to see to the destruction of a great evil. That is all you need to know."

"What kind of evil?"

"She is with us now for better or for worse," said Aragorn, who sat puffing lazily at a pipe. "Galadriel has said that she must decide if she is coming with us. I would agree with her."

"Elrond did not appoint her as a member of the fellowship," Boromir said.

Aragorn removed the pipe, and his gaze hardened. "She would appear to be, now, should she choose it, but she has not the information to decide. Would you have her blindly walk into such perils?"

The tension between these two men was palpable. Danielle stayed quiet, wondering if it all derived from this argument or if previous encounters contributed to it.

"And if she chooses not to go?" Boromir asked. "What then? If she fell into the wrong hands our efforts would be forfeit."

"She would have to remain under the protection of Lothlorien."

Boromir slumped back. "Then if you must explain it, get on with it. Only mark that I said it would be unwise."

"Nay, not tonight," Legolas said. He wandered into our pavilion, looking about as he listened to the musical hymn that seemed to radiate from every direction. "A tale of this sort is best left for daylight, and I would not have Gandalf's lament accompanied by such darkness."

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the pain is still too near."

The camp fell silent for a moment, listening to the lament. It muted the tension and replaced it with a gentler grief.

"Tomorrow will be a day for explanations," Aragorn said. "And then you can tell us from whence you came."

Danielle nodded and hugged her knees to her chest as Sam spoke of Gandalf's fireworks, his own addition to the lament. This was the closest she had come to a moment of peace, and her mind now freely wandered to her home, wherever it was-or perhaps whenever. Although she couldn't understand the lament for Gandalf it still pulled at her, fostering her own mourning for the life that she now feared to be lost. Deep in her chest, she was overwhelmed by the sensation of something expanding painfully, trying to burst out. Danielle got up and excused herself.

She walked among the trees, and the music coaxed out the sob she'd been holding in the entire day. And then another. Soon, Danielle could no longer see what was in front of her for the tears obstructing her vision, and she let herself crouch down to the ground. She cried for her friends and family, wondering if she would ever see them again. Did they know she was gone? Were they worried about her?

Then, her mind drifted to Nick, the man she once believed she'd marry. She had met him during her final year of college, but in the following years found that he suffered from an addiction to alcohol. Despite all her attempts to help him and his promises to do whatever he could to kick his habits, he remained secretive. In time, she realized that she could not fix him, and that he was not ready to fix himself, so she did the only thing she could do. She packed her bags and left.

Even then, as she lay on the bed of leaves, her heart ached. Danielle was still angry with him for not trying harder. She always held the hope that one day he would overcome it, and that she could have the life with him she'd once counted on having.

It had been almost a year since she had left him, and she had not thought about him much lately. She'd been so focused on everything else going on. Now that he was brought back to mind she felt a twisting pain in her gut. Maybe she would never get the chance to reconcile their relationship. Maybe that was a good thing. Danielle knew she needed to let go of the crazy idea that he could make a reliable husband. Somewhere inside, she had already known that it would be an impossibility for some time.

Aside from Danielle's heartache for Nick, her life in Boston had been comfortable. It might not have been the most glamorous life, but she had worked hard for it. Now, she had left behind her job, her cat, and her home. Danielle thought of her modern bed and wished sorely to crawl under its covers with her cat curled up on the pillow by her head. Instead, she was lying in a pile of leaves in the middle of who-knows-where. She had nothing and no one, and she knew her safety was no longer guaranteed. She could die there without anyone knowing what happened to her, or without Danielle ever finding out why she had been torn from her life in the first place.

In that moment, she wondered if death might be preferable to her new life. In death, she wouldn't have to mourn the loss of everything she knew and loved.

Danielle fell asleep on the cold ground, exhausted by the events of the day and emotionally drained. It was a fitful slumber, as she was unaccustomed to sleeping on the ground with tree roots sticking up here and there. She occasionally woke only to remember what had happened, which inevitably brought on another round of tears. She couldn't be sure how much sleep she'd gotten by the time the sun started its ascent in the sky, but she decided to give up her efforts and make her way back to her quarters.

Leaves and dirt clung to her jeans and sweater, so she brushed them off as she tried to remember the path she'd taken to this spot. Soon, she could hear Gimli's booming voice, which served as a sign to help guide her back.

"Not like that, not like that!" he said, and pried his axe out of Merry's hands. "You will cleave yourself rather than your attacker if you hold it like that, more likely than not!"

While Gimli continued to teach Merry the basics in fighting with an axe, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas watched on and gave pointers. Pippin stood to the side, trying to shout out tips to hold the axe correctly. And yet, when Danielle stepped into the clearing the eyes of her companions all turned to her. She realized she hadn't been as inconspicuous as she had hoped. Aragorn's eyes, however, were trained on her hair rather than her face. Danielle reached up and found another leaf tangled there, and eased it out.

"Sorry," she said, compelled to say something. "I hope I didn't worry anyone by disappearing." She figured, given that they had known her for less than a day, that it seemed unlikely. In fact, Gimli and the two hobbits had already gone back to their lesson.

Boromir stood, although he didn't come closer. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday," he said. "It was foolish of me."

"It's okay," Danielle said and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it." She was too tired to rehash Boromir's reservations against her. She only wanted to sit and watch Gimli and Merry for a while.

"We had only minutes before lost a member of our fellowship to darkness," Boromir said, going on. "With a quest such as ours one cannot afford to make hasty choices. I believed it unwise, but now I see you were no threat to us."

"Thanks," she said, surprised by his sincerity.

"Do you still wish to know our purpose?"

Danielle looked between him, Aragorn, and Legolas. "Are you sure?" She felt as though they had unfairly granted her permission to learn what she knew must be a big secret, but she couldn't deny that she was very eager to hear it. Rather, she was eager until she learned how grave the danger was. The three men each played a part in explaining the history and terror of Sauron and his Ring. They told her that it had happened upon Frodo in a most peculiar fashion, and that now it was his duty-and that of everyone else in the fellowship-to see that it was destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom.

When they finished the story, Danielle sat in silence for a moment, processing the information. "What happens if Sauron gets the Ring back?"

"If we should fail, Sauron will return to his full strength," Legolas said, "and all that is good in Middle Earth will be gone."

A shiver ran down Danielle's spine. Aragorn, seeing her reaction, intervened to change the direction of the discussion. "You do not have to make a decision today."

She did not hesitate. "I'll go," she said.

Aragorn frowned. "You cannot be certain."

"Honestly, it doesn't seem like I'll be much safer anywhere else if the quest fails."

"That is true, however our path is a treacherous one. The choice to come should not be made lightly, and only if you receive training while we remain in the hospitality of Celeborn and Galadriel. You could be a danger to yourself as well as to us if you are not prepared for this. If you come with us, we cannot always protect you."

Danielle's heart beat faster. She could die. And yet, wasn't that exactly what she had wished for last night?

"I've already lost everything I love," she said. "The way I see it, I've got nothing to lose." The weight of Danielle's words hung heavy in the air, and Legolas looked downwards. Boromir, however, did not yet seem satisfied.

"She has no previous training," he said, and then turned to me. "I mean no disrespect, but I am not certain you can learn enough before we leave for you to be anything but a danger to the rest of us."

"The hobbits have come with no previous training," Legolas said, "but they learn every day."

"How long do I have to learn?" Danielle asked. "When will we continue on?"

"Not for a time," Aragorn said. "I do not wish to continue until we have the chance to plan and regain our strength, but nor is it in our interest to give Sauron an advantage while we linger here."

"Then please, train me. Just until we leave, and then don't go out of your way to protect me."

"I can train you with my bow and arrows," Legolas said. "In time we can find or make one for you, but it would allow you to fight without as much need for proximity."

That sounded promising to Danielle. She had never had much upper-body strength, so she wasn't sure how well she'd fare in hand-to-hand combat.

"When can we start?"

"Now, if it pleases you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm going to continue waiting a few days between posts so that I can focus a little more on finishing my story and also get some other work done.

I want to note that although my story will mostly follow the movie, it will occasionally take details, lines, or timing information from the books.

Reviews are greatly welcome, as always :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_"When can we start?"_

_"Now, if it pleases you."_

Danielle spent the next hour and a half under Legolas's instruction. The first twenty minutes were dedicated entirely to posture and holding the bow and arrows correctly. He continually had to remind her to hold her elbow higher, but he eventually deemed her ready to try shooting her first arrow.

It did not go smoothly.

She had trouble pulling the string far enough back to give it much power. Still, she gave it as much effort as she could, and Legolas was exceedingly patient with her. Danielle knew she had a lot of work to do if she was going to even have a chance of defending herself, so she was going to have to get in better shape. At the end of the lesson, when she handed the bow back to Legolas with her aching arm, she resolved to spend every morning trying to build up whatever muscle she could.

Danielle spent the rest of the day attempting to acquaint herself with the strange world she'd landed in. She asked Frodo to tell her where he came from, and his eyes lit up as he told her about the Shire and Bag End. Merry joined in to tell her about the pride hobbits take in good food and comforts. This led to an hour-long discussion on the history of their families, which she had trouble following.

She did take particular interest when they retold the story of Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins, and how he was yanked from the comforts of his home and unexpectedly found himself on an adventure. She'd already heard this story, but only in regards to the Ring. Danielle couldn't help but identify with Bilbo's situation. Any of the hobbits, actually, must be feeling the same sense of being in over their heads, and for that she could relate to them better than the other members of the fellowship.

On through dinner, Danielle learned about the music and folklore of Middle Earth. Music, it seemed, served more of a purpose than it had in the twenty-first century. In Middle Earth, songs told of real chronicles, praised leaders, and recorded the passage of time. It was significant for altogether different reasons. She made the mistake of telling my new friends this.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "You never had stories in your music?"

"Well, sometimes there are, I guess," Danielle said, pensive. "I can't really generalize to all music where I'm from because there is so much of it, but some of the most popular songs have no real meaning or purpose other than to sound good. Some are only meant for dancing and others are just silly."

"Like what?" Merry asked.

"Yes! Please sing for us! We would love to hear some of your music!"

Danielle laughed as she thought how the hobbits might react to some of the more sexual songs that were popular, but thought better of it. It would be difficult to think of a song that wasn't full of pop-culture references or modern phrases and terms. People in Middle Earth might not be able to understand the music, anyway.

"Oh no, no thanks," she said as her laughing calmed. "I'm not much of a singer." She had also noticed that people in Middle Earth were much more comfortable breaking into song than she was used to. She managed, instead, to convince them to sing some of their favorite songs from when they were growing up.

As the evening settled in, Danielle sat in the company of the hobbits and the rest of the fellowship around a crackling campfire. Legolas was fastening feathers to a new set of arrows while Aragorn sharpened his sword and some daggers. Gimli and Boromir lounged on a boulder by the fire as they puffed on their pipes.

"You have yet to tell us much about your home," Merry said.

"You're right, I haven't said much," Danielle said. "I can't really figure out how to tell you about it because I can't tell how Middle Earth and where I'm from are related."

"But you are from Arda, are you not?" Legolas.

"I'm sorry?" she said, not recognizing the name.

"Arda is the name given to this world."

"Oh. We just call it 'Earth'... but I suppose they are the same thing. I don't know. I can't tell because I've seen living things that look a lot like what I've seen growing up, and yet none of this could have existed where I am from. There is all this... magic here. Or we would call it magic, at least."

"What 'magic' do you refer to?" Legolas asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Galadriel read my mind yesterday. That's impossible where I'm from. I suppose we have been developing some technology that can help us figure out what is going on in someone's mind, but that is far less reliable." Danielle knew a little about EEGs and fMRIs, but she held back from explaining them. She had seen no signs of electricity so far, and so assumed that the people of Middle Earth would not understand her if she tried to explain how one can measure the activity of neurons.

"Where I'm from," she continued, "scientific discoveries have helped us to invent technologies that accomplish some pretty remarkable things. I suppose some of our technologies might seem a little like magic, but it's all explainable."

Danielle explained that wizards, elves, and spells were nothing more than the material of stories from her childhood. She explained that modern-day technology allowed people to communicate with people on the other side of the world instantly, and travel thousands of miles in a single day. She tried to convey that although some of these inventions made life easier, some of them caused problems like pollution or social isolation. Some supported the health of others while others were detrimental.

And then there was the internet. Danielle had trouble explaining how many people had unlimited information available to them at their will. She explained that she could learn about anything she was interested in, from the origin of the universe to how to make paper from scratch as easily as she could read a book off of her bookshelf. This detail is what really captured the interest of a few members of the fellowship.

"What other information can you find?" Sam asked.

"Well, you're a gardener, right? I could use the internet to learn what time of the year to plant anything I want and how to care for it. I can find ways to keep insects from eating it and learn the ingredients to make a fertilizer to help it grow better." Sam's face filled with wonder, and more questions followed.

Aragorn listened while he worked, but refrained from asking questions until those about the internet and its many uses died down. By then, he had finished tending to his weapons and equipment, and had packed everything away neatly. Then, as everyone else prepared to go to bed he asked a question from across the campfire.

"What was the last thing you remember before you woke up in Moria?" He was looking at Danielle with increased curiosity, not that he was no longer tending to his weapons.

"I'm not sure," she said. She had already thought about this a good deal, but she could not come up with anything significant. "I can think of a few things that happened shortly before, but I don't know the last thing that actually happened. The last thing I remember is going to bed."

"Had anything unusual happened that day?"

Danielle paused and tried to recall the details. "I'd had a long day at work. I was starting to get sick by the end of the day, so as soon as I got home I got ready for bed and went straight to sleep."

"And then you awoke in Moria."

"Well, that is all I remember," she said as her fingers absently traced the cable patterns in her sweater, "but these are not clothes I would wear to bed." Danielle must have gotten up the next day, but whatever happened during that time was lost.

"I see," Aragorn said, and then fell silent for a moment. "Perhaps you would like to learn to fight with a sword as well as a bow."

She wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to prove herself capable of joining the fellowship, and so she nodded. "Yeah, if you think that'd be helpful that'd be great."

"I do. There may come a time when you will be faced with close combat. A sword would suit you better at such a time."

Danielle was much more intimidated by the idea of fighting with a sword. She was not sure she could match the strength of male soldiers in close combat, but she knew Aragorn was right.

They established that she would have her lessons in the afternoons, allowing her a break after her lessons with Legolas.

Everyone else had already excused themselves to go to bed, and Danielle decided it was time for her to follow in suit. She first took a detour to the creek to splash herself with some water. As she dipped her hands into the frigid creek, she thought about, of all people, Aragorn. He was puzzling. He was clearly a leader, and a compassionate one at that. He had stood up for her from the beginning, after all. She was starting to notice a pattern with him, though. He tended to hold back more than the others. She wondered if he had been particularly close with Gandalf.

The water was almost cold beyond comfort when Danielle splashed it on her arms and face, but as her skin warmed back up she felt serene and refreshed. She hoped this would help her get a better night's sleep than she had the previous night.

Danielle looked forward to the idea of sleeping in a real bed as she walked back to their pavilion. There, she could see Boromir sitting up in his bed, his eyes in a trance as he appeared deep in thought. When Danielle climbed under the covers, but before she rolled over to block out the world around her, she realized something else. He was actually looking at something. Or someone. Directly in his line of vision lay Frodo, who appeared to be examining something small as he held it close to himself. The Ring.

She could not see Boromir's expression in the darkness from this distance, but she was unsettled by his interest. Either he didn't care if anyone could see the way it caught and held his attention, or else he wasn't fully in control of it.

She pushed the thought away. Boromir had sworn to protect Frodo and the Ring, but she tucked the observation away to consider it some other time, quickly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_She pushed the thought away. Boromir had sworn to protect Frodo and the Ring, but she tucked the observation away to consider it some other time, quickly falling asleep._

Danielle woke up shortly after the sun rose. As she had planned, she started her day working out. She found a quiet spot by the creek and started with some stretches. She followed up with lunges and squats, and then push-ups. She wasn't sure what else she could do to build muscle without weights, so she did a few sets of each and then stopped. She didn't want to overdo it on the first day. Afterwards, she went for a run, making tight circuits so she wouldn't get lost. She didn't last long. She wasn't accustomed to running, and so found that she tired easily.

Later in the morning, she had another lesson with Legolas. This time, they focused more on aiming. Danielle was still unable to pull the string all the way back to her cheek, so they started out with closer targets. It took ten attempts before any of her arrows hit the tree, and even then her arrow struck a foot away from the X Legolas had carved into the bark.

Legolas demonstrated how some of the posture mistakes she was making could contribute to her less-than-perfect aim, so they revisited proper posture for a time. By the end of the lesson she had hit the direct center of the target once, but she wasn't sure it was anything more than a fluke. Legolas was generous enough to compliment Danielle on her improvements, anyway.

Even though the she needed much more practice, she found that she enjoyed the lesson. It had felt much like learning to play a game with a friend. Even better, it had distracted her from thoughts of her family and the twenty-first century.

Danielle met up with Aragorn in the afternoon. She was more nervous to handle a sword now that she had been the previous night. Her right arm was sore from pulling back on the bowstring so many times. She warned Aragorn of this, worried that she wouldn't do as well until her arm adapted to so much use.

"In battle, your enemy will take advantage of any fatigue you show," he said as he handed Danielle a sword. "You must eventually learn to push through any weakness or injury, because unlike me, an orc will not show you any mercy."

Danielle nodded wordlessly. She knew immediately that this lesson would not feel like a game.

"Hold your sword like this," he said, and demonstrated with his own. She tried to replicate him. "You ought to have complete control over it, but it should be comfortable. How does it feel?"

"Good. It's a lot lighter than I expected."

Aragorn nodded. "That is an elven blade. It is much lighter than any weapon an orc may wield, and stronger."

They started with a lesson in anticipating and following the moves of an attacker, which segued into learning how to block. Aragorn started with slow, deliberate moves, allowing Danielle to easily block him while she got used to his tips. He talked the whole time, telling her how she could have better anticipated his moves so she could react faster. Then he picked up the speed, slowly.

Aragorn pushed Danielle just past her comfort level, forcing her to adapt and think quicker. As they continued on, her right arm weakened, preventing her from performing as well as she was capable of. It was getting tired, but Danielle had no time to linger on it. As soon as she blocked one advance she immediately had to prepare for the next. Danielle was pleased with her blocks, but she knew that Aragorn's attacks were still very basic.

Then, Danielle misjudged Aragorn's intentions. He swung his sword much higher than she was prepared for, and his sword sailed in an arc towards her upper arm. He brought the sword to an immediate stop two inches from her skin, and she dropped her sword in fear. Her heart was racing and her throat constricted.

"There," Aragorn said, pointing his sword at Danielle's on the ground. "If I were an orc you would have lost."

Danielle would be dead. She just died.

Aragorn bent down to pick up the sword and presented it to her. She felt numb as she wrapped her fingers around the hilt again. Not only did she just fake die, but she really had a sword flying at her, unprotected, fast enough to lose her arm.

"You have fought well for a first attempt," he said in encouragement. "Take heart."

"I think I need a moment," Danielle said, and took a seat on the overturned tree a few steps behind her. She felt anything but encouraged. She braced her arms on the trunk on either side of her hips and remembered the unintelligible fear that ran through her mind right before the sword's arc halted. "That felt so real."

"It was," Aragorn said, facing Danielle as she sat. "That fate could fall upon any of us, even with years of practice. A war is brewing out yonder, and I do not doubt that all who continue on this journey will face trials in battle."

Danielle only nodded as she stared at the leaves, so Aragorn continued.

"This is why you need to train-to help you decide if it is wise to join us, and to be prepared should that be your path."

"How did you know that this was your path?"

Aragorn took slow, measured steps towards the tree trunk and sat before answering. "My history and the that of my ancestors are intricately woven with the history of the Ring," he said.

"Really?" she asked, marveling.

"Aye, the Ring has touched many lives. But were it not so with me, I would still be compelled to protect the freedom of Middle Earth."

"That's very noble."

"Some may call it so." Aragorn looked at Danielle with a grim smile. "You have had enough for a first lesson," he said, changing the topic and standing. "You should practice your blocking maneuvers on your own before we meet for another lesson tomorrow."

"Okay," Danielle said, nodding through her confusion. It felt like Aragorn was intentionally cutting the conversation short.

He stood and fastened his sword once again to his belt. "Take heart," he said once more and walked off.

Danielle felt relief watching the ranger leave. Although she knew she could trust him with her life-surely he proved that during their lesson if not when he allowed her to join the fellowship-she was scared of him. Perhaps scared was the wrong word... she was intimidated by him. He and her other non-hobbit companions were clearly quite lethal. Sometimes, Danielle forgot they were seasoned warriors, but other times she wasn't sure how to act around them. She'd never known anyone before who was so skilled in combat.

Back at the pavilion, Gimli and Boromir were engaged in their own match. Gimli, although smaller, proved to be much stronger and quicker than Danielle would have given him credit for. Sword and axe clattered amidst their laughter. It seemed bizarre. Their fight looked real, both striking out with deadly accuracy and strength, and yet they jested at one another, tauntingly.

"If that is the best you can do, you may as well turn back now," Gimli said, having blocked Boromir's advance. "Lord of Gondor, indeed!"

"Nay, it would not be fair for me to demand more skill than you possess. Nor could I take advantage of the limited reach of your arm."

"Limited reach! I will show you what we folk of limited reach can do!" Gimli was huffing, and retaliated with an impressive display of strength, throwing his axe at Boromir, who ducked as it sailed towards him. The spinning head of the axe passed no higher than a couple inches over Boromir's head, who simply nodded at Gimli as though complimenting the dwarf's aim. The hobbits sat nearby, cheering the two on and laughing at their quarrel.

"Freaking hilarious," Danielle said, muttering, but took a seat next to Sam anyway.

"Well there you are!" Merry said. "Where have you been?"

"Aragorn was training me to use a sword," she said, propping her head up as her elbows rested on her knees. "He killed me."

"Oh, don't worry," Pippin said. "He's killed me loads of times."

Danielle was surprised by how light and cheerful Pippin's demeanor was. "But we can't lose once we're really in battle. If we are still losing we aren't prepared."

Legolas, who sat nearby with a pile of unfinished arrows in his lap, spoke up. "I do not believe the orcs are as fortunate as you to receive proper training, and if so certainly not from one as skilled as Aragorn in their craft. The strength of orcs is primarily in numbers."

She knew this was meant to make her feel better. Maybe most orcs were not individually as much of a threat as she had anticipated, but she did not feel encouraged to learn that the fellowship would likely be outnumbered when they faced them.

She sat in silence, thinking about the quest and the fighting. Danielle had said she had nothing to lose, and that was still true. She still wanted to follow through with her plans to join for the rest of the quest, especially because these men were the only people she could consider to be anything close to friends. And yet, she felt fear and despair prickle at her whenever she thought about what would happen when they left the safety of Lothlorien. Something inside her still strove for survival.

* * *

Danielle found Aragorn walking at his leisure among the trees, with no real direction or purpose that she could discern. He was on his own, but seemed at peace. As he walked he rubbed his hands on the tree trunks, seeming to admire and respect them. It felt private and intimate, bordering on ceremonial, even.

Not wanting to disturb him, Danielle turned to find another path. However, she was not as silent as she thought she'd been.

Aragorn's eyes were drawn to her briefly. "There is no need to leave, Danielle," he said.

She turned back, blushing for interrupting something that had looked so personal. Aragorn now stood at the base of a large tree with his hand on a low branch, resuming his admiration for the trees.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said.

"You have not. I was only recalling memories from these woods."

"You have been here before?"

"Aye, many years ago. I lived here for a time."

It seemed a strange remark to make. Aragorn didn't look old enough to remember anything far back enough to be qualified as 'many years ago,' but maybe time was regarded differently on Middle Earth. At any rate, him having lived with the elves for any length of time explained why he seemed to have a more graceful, wise air about him.

"Are you feeling better now that our lesson is over?"

"Yeah, I am. Really, I think it was just shock. I think it made me realize that I'm not learning to fight for my own entertainment."

"Would that it were," Aragorn agreed. "We have not the luxury to learn the craft merely for pleasure."

"Exactly. It's also uncomfortable because it's shown me that I really am a burden, at least for now, anyway. I can't carry my weight yet."

Aragorn nodded. "This is why you are getting trained. In time you will be able to defend yourself."

"I know," Danielle said. "It's just frustrating because it feels like I can't really do anything here. The skills I have are pretty much useless here."

"You cannot know what lays ahead of us or what will benefit you before the end. You may well find that the skills you have built will be of some use for you."

Danielle rather doubted that her experience in research would be of much use, but maybe something else would prove helpful. In the meantime, Danielle knew she would have to prove that she would not be a burden if she joined the quest.

"You said you were in Moria for a day, correct?"

Danielle sighed and wondered about the subject change. "I don't really know. It felt like a long time, but maybe it wasn't as long as I thought." She knew fear could make time run more slowly. "I must have been there for most of a day, though."

"That must have been frightening," Aragorn said.

"It was. I couldn't figure out what was going on."

"How did you navigate?"

Danielle paused and thought back to her time in Moria. "Slowly. I figured out I was in a cave, so I was afraid there would be holes and drops. I stuck to a wall and felt my way around. I knew that if I followed the same wall that I should find my way out eventually. I had to get down on my knees to cross a couple bridges, though."

"And then you found us."

"Yes," Danielle said and laughed. "It really isn't that funny, I don't know why I'm laughing. But you can't imagine the relief I felt to be able to see again after all that time in the dark and to find people. Even though the balrog was there and I had no idea if I could trust any of you. I followed you because I knew you were my only chance."

"You see. You have already shown bravery."

"Oh no, that wasn't bravery. I just did what I had to do."

"That, miss, is the root of bravery. You worry about survival, about being a burden. Consider this: you have been thrown into a world unfamiliar to you. Even more challenging, you were left to fend for yourself in a cave with no light, resources, or knowledge of your whereabouts, and yet here you are. That is a feat. You are stronger than you think."

Danielle wondered if Aragorn was humoring her to keep her spirits up, but he seemed sincere. Maybe she just couldn't see it. She still felt lost and overwhelmed, but she appreciated his encouragement. "Thank you," she said, grateful that someone seemed to believe in her.

"Aragorn!" The sound of footprints accompanied the voice, and Legolas stood in the clearing in front of Aragorn and me. "Haldir wishes to see you," he said.

Aragorn gave the tree another pat and turned to Danielle. "Make sure you practice your blocking before we meet again for another lesson," he said, and was gone.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: I didn't realize that the lines I tried to use to indicate a break in scenes wasn't showing up properly. It should be fixed from here on out!

* * *

_Aragorn gave the tree another pat and turned to her. "Make sure you practice your blocking before we meet again for another lesson," he said, and was gone._

The following day, Legolas began working with Danielle to fine-tune her aim. She was starting to build more muscle in her arms, and so her arrows shot further than before. This meant, however, that she had to be much more precise with her aim.

"You need to look down the shaft of the arrow," Legolas said. "That is the easiest way to see the path the arrow will take."

She drew the string back all the way to her cheek. Now that she was strong enough to manage this, she could anchor her hand against her face, which allowed her to aim more steadily. In this position, she found it much easier to align the arrow shaft directly at the target. Then, she let go and watched the arrow sail, almost immediately hitting the target.

"Look at that!" she said, excited. "I did it!"

Legolas smiled. "If you can do that every time, you'll be in great shape. However, you will not always have enough time to line up the arrow so carefully. In battle you will need to act quickly. Tomorrow we shall begin working on building speed as well as precision."

"Okay," Danielle said, lowering her bow. "What should I work on until then?"

"Test yourself. See how far you can accurately shoot."

She walked down to the target and plucked a few arrows out, then bent down to retrieve a few more off the ground. "Does anyone else in the fellowship fight with a bow and arrow?"

"Aragorn has fought with a bow on occasion," Legolas said. "Although normally he fights with a blade."

"No one else?"

"Bows are traditionally more commonly used among elves. I doubt if dwarves ever choose one as their weapon."

"Why not?"

"Elves and dwarves rarely share their craft secrets with one another. Our histories have strained our relationships. Surely you noticed Gimli's reluctance upon entering these woods?"

"I guess I did," Danielle said. "I must not have taken much note of it." When they had reached Lothlorien, she hadn't had her wits properly about her. Everything had been foreign and unfamiliar, so that detail had not stuck with her.

She gathered the final arrow in her hand and dropped them in her quiver. "You and Gimli seem to be getting along alright now," she said.

"Aye," Legolas said, smiling, "but you did not see us ere we set out on this journey. Not until we passed into these woods did we come to understand one another."

"Well what about Aragorn?" Danielle asked.

"What of him?"

"I mean, he's been very friendly and he's been so kind, but he seems to be a little..." she struggled for a moment to find the right word. "Reserved." She had noticed that Aragorn was the only member of their group who seemed to spend much time alone. When she did speak with him he volunteered no information unless she specifically asked for it. Danielle felt like she was always talking about the world she'd left behind or her struggles in Middle Earth.

"Gandalf was a true friend of his for many years, longer than the rest of us have known anyone else among our fellowship."

"Right," Danielle said. She'd almost forgotten about the man who had fallen from the bridge in Moria.

"I also believe him to be heartbroken."

"What?"

"Ah, forgive me," Legolas said, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I should not have delved into Aragorn's affairs."

Hearing this explained a lot. Danielle's heart had been broken once before. The day she decided that Nick's alcoholism was not something either of them could fix-the day she realized that life with Nick meant a life of relapses and an absent husband-she thought she'd never be whole again. Slowly, her heart rebuilt itself, but she remembered the days when she'd sought solitude, as well.

* * *

Danielle noticed that evening, as the hobbits sat in a group among themselves and singing songs from the Shire, that Boromir was showing particular interest in them once again. She could not tell what had caught his interest, but she still clearly remembered the night he had watched Frodo from his bed. Danielle wondered if Frodo had noticed the attention he was receiving. Surely he had.

In a protective impulse, she joined the hobbits around the fire, who were singing a song that praised the colors and warmth of the fire.

_Oh! Hey! dancing light,  
Swirling tongues of color,  
The night is dark but you are bright  
So come a little closer._

_The sun, she sinks beneath the sky  
As evening grows strong,  
And with it colors fade and die  
Until you fix the wrong._

_With every spark you bring to life  
The world that fades to grey.  
So cheer the dark as you revive  
The colors of the day._

As they sung, Danielle's eyes fell to Frodo's chest. She knew the Ring hung around his neck somewhere beneath his tunic.

How was it that something so small and seemingly insignificant had such a profound effect on so many people? She couldn't understand how the Ring could be that powerful. Boromir seemed to struggle with having it in his presence on a regular basis, but why? She remembered that Boromor's home was right in the shadow of the lands in which it had been cast. She wondered if that was what made the ring such a temptation. He had lived in Sauron's shadow for his entire life, thinking about the Ring and how its power had terrorized his people. Was that the reason? Or was it no more than that the ring appealed to his nature more strongly than the rest of the fellowship?

At that moment, Frodo's eyes shifted to Danielle, and she realized she'd been caught staring at him. She smiled, embarrassed, and turned away. She was curious about the ring, but she didn't want Frodo to fear her. However, maybe it would be better not to think on it. It wouldn't be healthy to let her thoughts linger on it. The less she knew about it better. She had yet to actually see the ring, which she decided was in her favor. She did not want to come to understand it better, for fear that knowing more about it would create temptation.

When the hobbits' song came to an end Pippin turned to Danielle. "Do you know any songs for around the campfire?"

"Oh, I don't really know any," she said. "Not for fires."

"Didn't people ever sing around a fire where you are from?" he asked.

"Well sure, when I was young I'd go to camp and we sang songs there, but I've not done that in years."

"Oh, sing us one!" Merry said. This was their second time requesting her to sing for them. With a sigh, she decided that she wasn't going to turn them down a second time. The songs she used to sing in camp didn't require good singing, anyway. They were more meant for fun.

"Okay, I've got one," she said. "I'm warning you now, though. It's kind of silly. It's meant for kids."

The hobbits looked expectantly at Danielle, so she humored them and started singing.

_Hi! My name is Joe.  
I've got a wife and three kids and I work in a button factory.  
One day, my boss came up to me and said,  
"Joe, are you busy?"  
I said, "No."  
"Then push this button with your right hand."_

Danielle motioned as though she were pushing a button with her right index finger, and then continued on with additional verses for her left hand, both feet, her forehead, and finally, her tongue. By the time she finished the final verse (_"Joe, are you busy?"/I said "YES!"_) the hobbits were all laughing and clapping. She laughed and gave a little curtsy, and then joined them sitting around the fire once again.

"What strange songs your people sing," Frodo said as the laughing died down.

Danielle just barely caught Merry's whisper to Sam. "Why would someone push a button?"

She shook her head at herself, realizing her mistake. The hobbits were probably only familiar with buttons that were meant to fasten clothing. There wasn't technology with electricity in Middle Earth with buttons to press. Even if the button might have confused them, she was happy that they seemed to be entertained by the song.

The hobbits sung another song of their choosing, and then they each headed off to sleep. Danielle found her way back to the stream to repeat her ritual of splashing herself with water before making her way to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Danielle continued with the schedule she had set for herself. She started out with stretches and strength-building exercises. She wasn't sure what she could do to add diversity to her routine, so she was only doing basic exercises, but she could tell she was improving. When she ran, she could go faster for longer, and her legs were not as sore afterwards.

She was pleased with her progress, but in truth she'd only been working on this for... was it a week? She had to think to remember how many days had passed. She wasn't sure. She was pretty sure they'd not been in Lothlorien for a long time, though, so she knew that she could still improve a great deal.

Legolas continued to move Danielle further from her target with mixed results. Sometimes she managed to hit her mark, but other times she missed significantly. At this point, she still had times when her arrow misfired, and those always got her spirits down.

"You should not linger on misses," Legolas said. "You have but to pull another arrow from your quiver and try again."

For her lessons with Aragorn, her reactions times to defend herself were improving, but she was not yet to full speed. However, Aragorn decided that she needed to start learning to make her own attacks.

"It will not be enough to defend yourself," he said. "At some point you must either find a way to escape-which is no easy feat in close combat-or kill your opponent."

So, Aragorn showed Danielle ways to try to identify weaknesses in another person, and use those. He also taught her proper ways to attempt to strike an enemy, and then commanded her to try to attack him. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"What if I hit you?" she asked.

"You must have a lot of faith in your abilities if you think you can hurt me in your first attempt," he said. There was humor in his eyes.

"Right," she said. That had been a stupid concern. Of course she wouldn't hurt him, she realized, so she charged him at full speed with a strike, which Aragorn easily deflected.

"Good force and speed," he said approvingly, "but you need better focus. If you approach in such a frenzy you cannot hope to have control. Your enemy could turn the attack back to you. Try again."

And so Danielle tried different techniques for attacking Aragorn. She couldn't tell if she was making any improvements, because each attempt was blocked swiftly and easily. Typically, though, it seemed that she either had sufficient force but lacked in control, or else had control but not the strength to go with it. Danielle knew she needed to find a balance or a way to have both simultaneously.

She often wondered how the hobbits' lessons in combat were coming along. She didn't have to wait long to see. One day, as Aragorn was speaking with Legolas, Merry and Pippin sprung a surprise attack on him.

"The Shire!" they called as they charged him, knocking Aragorn backwards to the ground as they hit him. After the initial shock of finding the two hobbits pinning him and holding their swords under his chin he laughed. In that moment, he seemed rejuvenated and youthful. Danielle was surprised at the difference it made. The grave expression he usually bore aged him.

"You have caught me breaking my own rules," he said. "Henceforth I shall always be on my guard, even when I believe myself to be among friends."

The two hobbits smiled at each other, congratulating themselves for their victory. They returned their swords to the sheaths on their belts and offered Aragorn a hand to help him off the ground. Instead of accepting their help, he grabbed the hilts of both of their swords as they leaned forward, and in one swift movement Aragorn propelled himself back onto his feet and pointed their own weapons to their throats. Merry and Pippin were left defenseless as they gaped at the change of events.

"You must not forget it either," he said, and then smiled again as he handed them their weapons back. The two hobbits looked dazed as they accepted their swords from him. This man was deadly.

"I reckon we should not try that one again, Pip," Merry said.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: I want to thank all of you for the reviews/faves/follows. I'm happily flattered :) It makes publishing this story very rewarding

* * *

One evening, after they had finished their dinner, Aragorn announced that they would be continuing on their journey in the morning.

"I fear if we wait any longer, we will be giving Sauron an advantage without increasing our own. Make sure you sleep well tonight. We will set off at first light of day."

This news brought a sense of unease over Danielle. She sat in silence for a moment, next to Gimli who was sharpening his axe.

"It is about time," he said. "These woods have done my heart good. I feel ready to take on the whole of Sauron's army."

"Do you?" she asked, her voice feeling thick and caught in her throat.

"Aye." Gimli glanced up and regarded the tense expression on her face. "And you'll do fine, lassie. Of course I cannot promise anything, but you fare a much better chance now that you have some experience."

"Maybe," Danielle said, not feeling entirely convinced. A knot was starting to form in her stomach. She knew there was still much she hadn't learned. She hadn't progressed to moving targets yet with Legolas, and she'd not had much time to practice offensive maneuvers with a sword.

She excused herself from the group and went off to find the stream one last time. She sat down on the ground by it and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees as she watched the water wash over the stones in the creek bed. She felt safe there in that moment. Would it be the last night she could sleep without fearing an attack? She wondered what was on the road ahead and whether or not she would die. She couldn't help but think her chances were not as good as Gimli had implied.

As she listened to the flow of the water, her mind grew fixated on death. She wondered if it would hurt to die, and if she would be scared when it happened. She took comfort thinking that any pain and fear would only be temporary. Those would come to an end with everything else.

A song came to mind, one that Danielle had heard on the radio and loved. She never would have dreamed that it would feel applicable to her. She wasn't sure if her memory had conjured the song up for a purpose or if it was a coincidence, but it stuck in her mind. She started humming it and lay down with her back on the ground, looking up at the branches overhead and the stars that peaked through. Soon, she started actually singing.

It was a song about untimely death, singing of the life already lived and reflecting on the missed experiences in life. There was so much Danielle hadn't done yet. She didn't want to miss out on them, but many of those things were not possible in Middle Earth. She had always wanted to see the world. She wanted to fly to every continent and see the sights she'd only seen in books and the internet. And, of course, she wanted to experience love that resulted in life rather than heartbreak.

As Danielle started singing the chorus a final time, she heard the crackle of feet on the leafy ground. Startled, she sat up and looked behind her, where she saw Aragorn standing. In the darkness, she could not see his face. How long had he been there?

"That song," he said. "It is very different from those I've heard before."

She said nothing, worried about the knot of emotions caught in her throat. She didn't want to start crying in front of him, so she looked down to the ground.

"You do not have to go," Aragorn said. "This does not have to be your path. You are not bound to it."

"And what else am I supposed to do?" she asked, hating the way her voice caught on her words.

"Stay here. You would be well watched over."

"And I would continue living a life in which everything I've ever achieved and everyone I know is gone. What is the point in that?"

"Lives can be rebuilt, Danielle."

"Great, me and the elves. I'm sure I'll fit right in."

"I was raised by the elves for some time," Aragorn said. He walked closer and sat beside Danielle, facing the stream. "The elves are a second family to me."

"Here?" she asked, remembering that he had lived in Lothlorien once.

"Nay, in Rivendell, but they would welcome you if you wished."

Danielle sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "No, I can't stay here. I'd rather go with the fellowship if I can join without being a burden."

"How long do you think we have been here?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple weeks."

"Time does not pass here as it does in the world outside. We have been here a full month, each day during which you practiced."

"Really?" Was it possible that Danielle underestimated what she was capable of?"

"Aye."

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Nothing is ever certain, least of all during times of war. I believe you are learning fast, although more practice is always helpful. If you come, we can continue our lessons when we may."

"I just wouldn't want to come if it could put someone else's life at risk. I don't want anyone to feel obligated to protect me at their own expense because I'm a woman. I'd rather die myself." Again, Danielle's stomach twisted as she said those words. She knew no one would protect her over Frodo, but how could she live with herself if one of the hobbits died because of her? Or worse, if someone who was a leader in the fellowship died. What if it was Aragorn? Or Legolas, Gimli, or Boromir?

"You need not worry about that. My primary duty is to protect Frodo and to do what I can to see that the Ring is destroyed. I cannot do anything that jeopardizes that."

She felt mildly better, but it also meant that she was more likely not to walk away from the quest. She would have to rely first and foremost on herself.

"These times are filled with trials," Aragorn said, continuing. "Each of us will face our own before we see the end, whatever they may be."

Danielle tilted her head up towards the sky as she thought about Aragorn's words. They would each face trials, he'd said. Why should hers keep her behind in Lothlorien while everyone else continued on? And, as she'd already thought so many times: what did she have to lose? Nothing.

"You do not have to make a decision tonight," Aragorn said. "You can think it over with a fresh mind in the morning."

She could only faintly see Aragorn's features in the dark. He was gazing at the creek, but he seemed to sense that she was looking at him and their eyes met.

"Thank you," she said.

Aragorn held Danielle's gaze as he patted her shoulder. "You will make the right decision for you," he said. "Try to get some sleep tonight." With that, he got up, ready to head back.

"Hang on," she said, picking the leaves off her hands. "I'm going back now, too."

Aragorn held out his hand for her to grab and helped her up. The two of them walked back in silence, aside from the sounds of the leaves beneath their feet and the insects in the trees. This continued on for the few minutes it took for them to reach their pavilion.

"Goodnight, Danielle," Aragorn said once they were back, his voice soft so as not to wake the others.

Danielle climbed silently into her bed and tried to clear her mind so she could sleep. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of death mixed with Aragorn's words. Yet somehow, she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Danielle startled awake, feeling someone's hands touching her shoulder. It was Legolas.

"We shall be leaving in an hour," he said, then sat and counted the arrows in his quiver. The hobbits and everyone else had already risen and left the pavilion.

"Okay, thanks," she said, sitting up. There was a stack of clothing and boots piled by her bed. She picked up the article of clothing on top. It was a tunic with long sleeves, about her size. "What are these?" she asked, holding it up to her front.

"They are for you," Legolas said. "The clothes you are wearing are not suitable for what lies ahead."

Danielle examined the boots, wondering if they really were her size. They were fashioned out of supple leather, flexible but tough. They would be much better for running than her current shoes. It was time to make a decision. Was she really going to go through with this? She didn't have to think on it for long. Of course she was.

She waited until Legolas had stepped out and then changed into her new clothes. The pants were a huge improvement. They were much less restrictive than the jeans she had been wearing. Next came the tunic, the vest, and belt. They were more comfortable than she could have hoped for, but she felt strange wearing the clothes. She felt like a different person. She then folded her sweater and her jeans and rested them on her bed. Danielle knew she should just leave, but instead she glided her fingers across the fabric of her old clothes. They were quite a bit dirtier, now, than when she'd first arrived, but she was surprised at how reluctant she was to leave them. They were her last tie to her old life.

With a yank she ripped apart a seam on her sweater and unraveled some of the yarn. She fashioned a quick braid out of it and tied it around her wrist. And oh, her jeans. There was no such thing as denim in Middle Earth. She would miss them dearly. It took more effort to tear the jeans, but she managed. After a few attempts, she had a small square of denim, no more than three inches in length. She stuck it in a pocket and then walked out to join the others.

Aragorn looked up when Danielle stepped into the early morning light. His eyes took in the clothes she was wearing and he nodded to her, acknowledging her decision.

She spotted Legolas picking up packs and walking off into the woods with them. There were a few left, although she didn't know what was in them. "Hey Legolas!" Danielle said, and he turned to her. "Do you need help with those?"

"I do not," he said, "but you may help if you wish."

The packs were lighter than they appeared to be, so Danielle grabbed what was left. "What's in here," she asked.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread."

"Is that it?" she asked. Was that all they would have to eat for the remainder of the journey?

"Aye. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

They reached the river, where they found Boromir loading their things into three elven boats. Danielle set the packs she held in one of them and opened the top of one to get a look at the bread. It looked fairly ordinary, except that it was wrapped in leaves. This must be some sort of miracle food. She wondered what made it so filling, and whether it had all the nutrients they needed as well. She figured it must, Legolas seemed confident in the selection of food.

"Come," Legolas said, regaining her attention. "Lady Galadriel and Celeborn wish to send us off."

* * *

A/N: Some of you may have guessed, but the song that came to Danielle was "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: This chapter is about twice as long as normal, because I couldn't find a way to break it up that wouldn't interfere with how I want some future chapters to play out. You know... to create suspense. ;)

* * *

_"Come," Legolas said, regaining her attention. "Lady Galadriel and Celeborn wish to send us off."_

As the fellowship stood before Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, they were each gifted with a cloak. Danielle was very grateful for hers - she'd worried her tunic would not keep her warm on the journey. It was wonderfully soft and grey, so hopefully it would help them remain hidden as they continued. They also received a brooch shaped as a green leaf to keep them closed around their necks.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said as they fastened their cloaks around their shoulders. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes. Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank.

Danielle grit her teeth, her stomach churning at Celeborn's words. Leaving the safety of Lothlorien would be much easier if she didn't have to think too much about what she was willingly walking into. She knew, though, that she would be in good company.

"Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so."

One at a time, the members of the fellowship received a gift to help them on the quest ahead. Legolas received a new bow.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worth of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel said as he examined his new weapon. This must be a kingly gift. Legolas examined the new bow with reverence, testing it by pulling back the bowstring.

Next, Merry and Pippin were given knives. Pippin pulled his out of its sheath with his eyes wide. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin," Galadriel said. "They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

Sam bowed as he received his gift. "Thank you, my lady." He paused and then looked up at Galadriel with a sheepish expression. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Danielle pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. A rope hardly seemed as nice of a gift as the weapons the others had received, but she had faith that Galadriel had a reason for gifting it to him. Could she see what lay ahead for him?

Galadriel stepped in front of Gimli, now, and he took off his helm and lowered his head.

"And what would a dwarf ask of the elves?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said, then looked up. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel smiled. "Let none say again that dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli, son of Gloin, you desire something that I could give?"

"Actually... there is one thing. No," he stammered. "No, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

Galadriel was silent and waited patiently.

"Nothing, unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."

Then, to Danielle's surprise, Galadriel reached up to her head and gently pulled out not one, but three strands of hair and handed them to Gimli. He bowed once more as Galadriel walked next to Aragorn, handing him a sheath for his sword.

"The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken, even in defeat," she said. "But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting?"

Aragorn bowed his head. "Lady, you know all my desire, yet you cannot give it to me, even if you would."

Then, the two spoke in Elvish to one another. Although Danielle could not tell what was said, she noted the grave expression on Aragorn's face.

"Her choice has been made," Galadriel spoke, now so Danielle could understand. "You have your own choices to make, Aragorn."

Danielle wondered who this woman was that she spoke of. Could it be the woman his heart had broken for? Before she could consider the meaning in their words, Galadriel stepped in front of her.

"I know not what can bring you comfort in light of the changes you face, Danielle," she said, and handed her an ornately carved box. "The treasures you keep in this box shall never tarnish or age. They shall be preserved so that you may keep them with you, always."

Danielle was speechless as she traced the floral carvings on the lid. It was fashioned out of dark wood with a stone inlay, not much larger than her hand. It would be the perfect size to keep with her on the rest of the journey. "Thank you, my lady," she finally managed to say with a curtsy.

"You, too, will find courage where you least expect it."

Danielle nodded and gripped the box tightly. She wished she could convey how much the gift and her encouragement meant to her, but found no words.

"And you, Ring-bearer," Galadriel said, now turning to Frodo. "I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this." She handed him something small that fit easily in the palm of his hand. "In this phial," she said, "is caught the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

* * *

The fellowship gathered at the boats, already packed and ready to set off. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam took the first boat. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin climbed into another. Danielle joined Legolas and Gimli in the third boar. When she sat down, she pulled out the square of denim and set it in the box Galadriel had given her. She also slid the bracelet of yarn off her wrist, for fear that it would eventually rip and she would lose that as well. Finally, she slid off a sapphire ring she'd worn on her right hand since she turned 16. It had been a gift from her parents, and she did not want to lose or damage it. She wrapped it up in the denim and placed it gently in the box and shut it. Danielle had stripped from her body the last trace of her old life.

Danielle fit the small box in her pack and looked down at her bare finger. It felt so naked, now that the ring was gone.

"Danielle," said Legolas, who sat behind her. "I wish to give you this," he said, holding his old bow to her. "I shall not need this bow now that the Lady has gifted me one."

She glanced at the bow he held out and hesitated. "Oh, Legolas," Danielle said, touched that he was offering it to her, but reluctant. "I couldn't, that's your bow."

"I beg that you take it. This is the bow you have practiced with. It is familiar to you and well wrought, and so shall serve you well."

"It is also too large for the wee hobbits' arms," Gimli said with a chuckle.

"I don't know what to say," Danielle said as she took his old bow, now hers. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure to see that my bow shall continue to serve."

Danielle set the bow by her feet, and Legolas handed her a set of arrows. "I will fashion more arrows tonight. I can teach you the craft if you would like."

"Could you?" Danielle asked. "That would be great." She knew that she was bound to lose many of her arrows, as much of a novice as she was. Sooner or later she would need to be able to make some for herself.

"Aye," Legolas said, but his eyes were no longer on her. They watched as Aragorn pushed the first canoe away from the shore. "When the first opportunity arises." Following his lead, Legolas pressed his paddle against a rock, gently easing them away from Lothlorien and safety.

* * *

It didn't take long for Danielle to get restless travelling by boat. The Anduin River did a good deal of the work for them, carrying the fellowship along in its current. At first, Danielle felt relaxed by this, but she soon grew bored. By using the paddle, at least, she had something to do, but her legs yearned for use.

That first day on the river was uneventful. Danielle saw no signs of anyone following them, but she often kept her eyes glued to the banks, looking for some sign of movement. Aside from a few birds, though, there was nothing.

The fellowship ate lembas during meal times while they floated. Danielle was pleasantly surprised with the flavor and heartiness, and she knew they were lucky to have such an easy food to pack along with them, but it wouldn't be long before she'd miss variety in food.

As evening approached they brought the boats to the shore. Danielle hoped for the chance to practice with the bow or her sword, but found that they had little time for anything other than sleep. The goal was to be swift in their travels. Legolas did, however, give her a brief instruction on crafting her own arrows. Danielle knew it would be no easy feat to learn. She would be hard-pressed to find many sticks that would be straight enough to make a reliable shaft, but Legolas did find a few in the waning light that would serve well. They would need to dry out more first, but Legolas had some he'd found in Lothlorien that had already mostly dried. They would have to straighten them out the rest of the way, next.

The fellowship slept in shifts at night. Danielle was allowed to sleep for the first portion of the night, but eventually she was roused by Boromir, waking her to keep watch so he could return to sleep. She huddled under her cloak as she tried to keep her eyes open and stay focused. Her eyelids felt heavy in the dark, as though they were trying to coax her back to sleep. She didn't have the energy to be afraid of the sounds in the night. At any rate, nothing happened during her watch. It was a relief when she figured she'd kept watch long enough, and she woke Pippin to take her place.

So they continued on, but as the days passed the tension grew among them. Danielle remembered what Celeborn had said about their danger increasing as they progressed. Sometime soon, she thought, they would run into orcs. Her training would be put to the test, and she would either walk away from it with increased confidence in combat, or she would die. She tried not to think about it, but she had little else to think of as they paddled along the river.

Mercifully, Legolas interrupted her worried thoughts later in the day. "We should straighten our arrow shafts today, while they are still moist enough to be pliable."

"How do you do that?" Danielle asked.

Legolas set down his oar and pulled out the sticks he'd brought from Lothlorien. "Gimli, will you be able to manage steering on your own for a while?"

"Certainly," he said with mild sarcasm. "We dwarves are natural chauffeurs."

Legolas smiled. "Excellent," he said, and handed Danielle a stick. The bark had already been stripped from it. "You simply look down the shaft," he said, demonstrating with one of his own and rotating it slowly. "This will show you any imperfections that we need to fix. And then you bend them."

Danielle copied Legolas's actions, looking down the shaft. Her stick was already fairly straight but for a gentle curve near the far end. So, she pressed her thumbs against the bulbous side and slowly bent the stick. When she released, it didn't look like she'd made any improvements on it.

"You can use a little more force than that," Legolas said. "Sometimes, you need to hold it for a while."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then you can use the heat of a fire to help bend it later."

Danielle managed to straighten a few sticks out, but she was much slower than Legolas. So, she picked her oar back up and helped Gimli paddle, watching Legolas work on the arrow shafts when she could in hopes of learning his tricks. He narrated as he worked, and soon they had about twenty shafts that were all remarkably straight.

"Now what?" Danielle asked.

"Now these must dry further. A few more days should suffice. Then we need to notch one side, attach feather fletching, and make an arrowhead."

"It takes a long time to make these," Danielle commented, starting to worry that a bow wasn't the most feasible weapon choice after all.

"Aye, but when you run out in battle you can always find spent arrows lying around," Legolas said. "Even so, it is wise to have spares on hand."

That evening, after they pulled their boats back to shore, Danielle sat with Legolas as he taught her how to prepare feathers for fletching. He had a stash already in his pack. "I am always on the lookout for good feathers," he said. He explained the importance of making sure you observe the way the feathers curve, and that you can't mix left wing or right wing feathers on an arrow or else it may fly erratically. Legolas showed Danielle how to separate the vane of the feather from the quill, pulling it apart gently with his fingers. He gave her a few feathers that were not as ideal for fletching and had her practice on them and then left in search of more.

Danielle sat on her own in front of the little fire, focusing on the feathers and trying not to rip them in the process. Clearly, Legolas was much more dexterous than she was.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road," she heard someone say near her. "You know that."

Danielle looked up. She'd been so absorbed in her work that she hadn't noticed that Aragorn and Boromir were now with her. Boromir spoke eagerly to Aragorn, who appeared to be wary. "From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the elves."

Aragorn did not respond, but continued to listen.

"Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir's voice gained an edge of passion and desperation. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that."

At that point Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabbed Aragorn's arm. "You're afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are. Of what you are."

Aragorn's voice grew fierce, although it did not raise above a whisper. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," he said, and walked away.

Danielle stared at her feathers, thinking about what she'd overheard. Aragorn clearly thought that the quest would be in danger if they went to Gondor, and she didn't doubt that it had to do with Boromir's interest in the Ring. But mostly, her mind lingered on Boromir's accusation.

_All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are. Of what you are._

What did that mean?

Aragorn now sat opposite the fire from Danielle, looking into the flames. Who was this man? Danielle was starting to realize that there was more to him than some outdoorsy warrior.

At that moment, Aragorn looked up and met her eyes. He exhaled deeply, as though brushing off his conversation with Boromir. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"I'm trying to make arrow fletching," she said, holding up her latest attempt. The top portion of the vane had snapped off, but she was hoping she'd manage to separate the other side from the quill.

"Arrow fashioning is a delicate craft," Aragorn said, acknowledging her difficulties.

"It would seem to be," Danielle said.

Aragorn got up from his spot and, as he walked towards her, pulled a knife out from his belt. "Here, try this," he said. "Not everyone has as nimble fingers as an elf."

"Have you done this before?" Danielle asked, taking it from him.

"I have. It is a useful still for anyone who uses a bow. You want to be careful, though. You have to work slowly with a knife, and it can just as easily tear the vane, but you may have more luck with it if you are having trouble tearing it off."

Danielle moved to the ground from the rock she'd been sitting on and held the feather to it. She took her time tracing the tip down the side of the quill, and finished with a slightly better vane than she'd been managing before. It might not have been easier, but the result was cleaner.

"Look at that," she said, holding it up. "It worked."

Aragorn smiled. "Legolas will be pleased."

"I think I'm done for the night, though," Danielle said and handed back the knife. "I'm going to get a headache if I spend any more time focusing this hard." Especially if there was no ibuprofen here to treat aches, she certainly wanted to avoid straining her eyes too much.

"We should get some rest," Aragorn said, agreeing. "We have traveled faster by water than I had thought. I expect that tomorrow will be our last day on the Anduin, and then we shall continue on by foot."

* * *

The fellowship set out early the next morning. They woke up just before the sun rose and were back in their boats half an hour later. The day was mild, so even though they had been sitting for the better part of the past week the spirits of the fellowship were high. Or, perhaps, they were all looking forward to starting out on foot soon. Around midday, Danielle noticed what looked like two tall figures against the rocky cliffs that bordered the river.

"What are those?" she asked, looking ahead.

"Those are the Argonath," Legolas said. "Built in the likenesses of Isildur and Anárion, Kings of Gondor."

Soon, they loomed overhead. Danielle couldn't help but wonder how they had been erected in Middle Earth, without some of the modern technologies of the twenty-first century. Danielle was not the only one in awe as they passed between the two kings. Each member of the fellowship gazed up in admiration.

They continued on, eating a quick meal of lembas and watching the scenery passing for signs of danger. Aragorn appeared more watchful than before. For a moment, Danielle worried that he'd spotted signs of orcs. She knew that must not be the case, however, when she realized that Legolas did not appear to be on alert. Surely an elf would spot signs of danger first.

Soon afterwards, Aragorn led the fellowship back to the shore. Once they had tied the boats up, they unpacked the rest of the supplies and laid them out.

"We cross the lake by nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot," Aragorn said as he dropped one of the packs of lembas bread in a pile with the rest of the supplies. "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes," Gimli said, disgruntled. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. A festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli scoffed. "Recover my..."

Legolas, who was looking about him, now turned to Aragorn. "We should leave now."

"No," Aragorn said. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas said, and continued to look around, his eyes searching. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look, and Danielle's heart beat faster. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she didn't get the chance to ask. At that moment, Merry came around with some sticks for a fire and set them down.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked.

Danielle looked around the clearing, and realized that he was gone. Boromir was also gone, for that matter. She couldn't tell if it was a coincidence, but something in her gut told her that something bad had happened, and wondered if this was what Legolas had sensed. Danielle headed off in the direction she'd seen Legolas looking, and she heard everyone else scatter this way and that behind her.

She tried to listen for something, anything, other than the leaves crackling beneath her own feet, but she couldn't hear anything. There was the sound of a squirrel jumping in the branches above and the rushing of the Anduin river not too far away as it rushed over the rapids.

"Danielle," someone said behind her. She was so unprepared to hear someone say her name that she jumped. It was Aragorn, who was only a few paces behind her.

"Any sign of Frodo?" she asked.

"No," he said, "and I fear the worst."

They walked on together, their pace quicker than before. Danielle was trying to think back to when they had first come to shore. What had Frodo done then? Had she noticed him at all? She wasn't even sure if she'd headed the right direction, anymore.

Up ahead, Danielle heard the sound of something falling. Her head snapped to look at the slab of stone up ahead, supported by a series of pillars. She took off in that direction, but Aragorn got there first and disappeared around the side of the stone structure.

"Frodo?" she heard Aragorn say before she turned the corner. There was Frodo, laying on the ground and disoriented.

"Frodo!" Danielle said, both relieved to see him and worried that he might be hurt.

"It has taken Boromir," he said.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he stepped forward. "Where is the Ring?"

Frodo scampered backwards on the ground, away from him, until he managed his way back onto his feet. "Stay away!"

"Frodo," Aragorn said, holding his hands up. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" he asked, and then he held out his fist and opened it. There, in the palm of his hand, sat the Ring. "What about you, Danielle?"

She had never before seen the Ring, and instantly understood Boromir's desire. It reflected a bright light despite the trees that shaded it. After all the war it had witnessed, it was still beautiful and bore no scratches or imperfections. Very simple, very... ordinary. And yet, as Danielle looked at it she wanted it. She found herself unable to look away, and instead, wondering if there was a way that she, herself, could obtain it.

"Would you destroy it?"

Danielle clenched her hands into a fist, but stayed where she was. She knew the thoughts running through her mind were unhealthy, but she could not ignore them. The Ring seemed to speak to her, simultaneously tempting and taunting her, but a strand of rational thought remained in her mind. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she ever tried to take the Ring.

Before Danielle could do anything reckless, Aragorn knelt to the ground and closed Frodo's fingers around it. Danielle's senses immediately came back to her, as though she were released from a spell.

"I would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn said. "Into the very fires of Mordor."

Frodo was leaving? Danielle couldn't figure out what had happened, until she remembered the pull the ring had on her when he held it out. Danielle wanted to have faith in herself, but she couldn't be sure that now she had seen it-now that it was no longer an abstract thing but real-she could keep herself in check.

"I know," Frodo said. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

"Take care, Frodo," Danielle said, but kept her distance.

The atmosphere about them changed instantly as Aragorn sprung to his feet and unsheathed his sword. Danielle could not tell what had set off Aragorn's alarm, but her hand went immediately to her sword hilt.

"Go, Frodo!" Aragorn said, but Frodo hesitated. "Run! Run!"

Oh shit. Danielle looked around, not seeing anything until she stepped around the stone slab. In the distance, a pack of what had to be orcs were heading their way. They had blackened skin with white handprints painted on their disfigured faces, and they were closing their distance quickly.

* * *

A/N: I've been very eager to post the next chapter. I think you'll like it ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_Oh shit. Danielle looked around, not seeing anything until she stepped around the stone slab. In the distance, a pack of what had to be orcs were heading their way. They had blackened skin with white handprints painted on their disfigured faces, and they were closing their distance quickly._

For an instant, Danielle stood frozen with her eyes wide. Everything she'd been taught about combat was gone, and she realized she didn't have her bow with her anyway. She had left it with everything else by the boats.

A hand gripped her around the elbow and pulled her back. It was Aragorn.

"Follow me," he said. They ran toward a stone formation that protruded from the ground, forming a shelter much like a cave. Aragorn reached it first and stopped at the entrance to usher Danielle in. She went to the very back, where she crouched to keep from hitting her head on the rock above. Aragorn bent down in front of her, hiding her from sight and keeping her against the back wall. Her heart jumped around in her chest and she shook as she listened for any sign that the orcs were heading their way. She knew they must be. They must have seen her standing in the open.

"Ara-"

Aragorn silenced her with a hand over her mouth and a stern look.

Thump thump thump. Her whole body seemed to move with the beating of her heart. And they listened. Gradually, she heard the sound of running feet approaching. Their shelter was little more than a slab of rock overhead, and Danielle knew if the orcs looked around for even an instant they would find them, trapped. She didn't notice that her hand was clenched tightly around Aragorn's forearm until he turned around to face her.

Thump thump.

"You are not ready to face these foes," he whispered, his piercing eyes adding to the urgency conveyed in his voice. "I will run out and strike. As soon as I do, run out in the opposite direction. Keep running, do you understand? Do not stop."

"But-"

"Listen to me," Aragorn said, cutting her off. "There is no time. I will find you."

Wordlessly Danielle nodded, because she knew he was right. She was not ready, and in that moment, as they crouched waiting for the enemy to find them, she trusted him.

Danielle's eyes stayed locked with Aragorn's as though they were her life support, looking for silent commands or some indication that they would make it out of this alive. Her breath was caught in her throat and a thousand years seemed to pass between each beat of her heart.

Then, when the voices seemed to be right outside their shelter, Aragorn turned and sprinted out into the open and to the right. He yelled out aggressively, and Danielle heard metal clash against metal.

That was her cue. She ran out, heading to the left without looking back to see what was happening. She heard grunts and clattering behind her, and she realized she was being a coward. She should be helping Aragorn, rather than make him face the orcs alone. His life meant more to this world than hers did.

Before she could turn and head back, though, she heard heavy footfalls hitting the ground quickly behind her. She was being chased. Danielle tried to quicken her pace, but she was already going as fast as she could. She feared that if she tried to go any faster her balance would falter and she would plunge forward. Instead, she tried dodging trees, but her pursuer was gaining on her.

Panic set in. Danielle's whole body seemed to flush as she broke a sweat. The footfalls grew louder, but she remembered the sword that hung at her belt. If she was going to walk away from this alive, it wouldn't be from outrunning her pursuer.

Danielle pulled her sword out just as a pair of arms wrapped around her. Her world stopped as she crashed to the ground, face first, and her sword flew out of arm's reach with the momentum. She was pinned to the forest floor under the weight of the orc, stunned from the force of the fall. Danielle kicked and bucked, doing everything she could think of to fight her way free and reach the sword that rested just inches away from her fingertips. The orc worked his arms underneath her as she struggled, and she felt her chance of freedom slip away as he got a better hold of her.

The orc lifted her with ease, one arm around Danielle's neck and the other against her rib-cage as he held her to his chest. Her feet dangled off the ground, and when she continued to kick back at his shins he tightened his arms around her neck, threatening to cut off her air. She went limp, her hands instinctively going up to his arm to try to weaken his grasp so she could breathe, but his arm was an immovable mass of muscle.

"Stupid girl," he said and laughed.

Danielle wished he would just kill her and get it over with. Instead, the orc walked back to where she could still hear Aragorn fighting. They were close - she hadn't made it far before she'd been tackled. In the distance, Aragorn was against three orcs with his back to Danielle and her captor. There were three other dead orcs scattered around him.

Even as Danielle gasped, she felt her oxygen supply dwindling. Her fingernails drew blood in the orc's arm, but he didn't seem to notice.

And then, the orc called out. "Drop your sword or she dies now."

The three orcs stopped and Aragorn turned, watching the orc standing with Danielle at his mercy. She tried to yell to Aragorn not to stop, to keep fighting. He'd be condemning himself to death if he complied, but she couldn't get enough air in her lungs to make a sound with any force.

Aragorn's eyes glanced about him and then connected with Danielle's, holding her gaze for just a moment. Then he held up his left hand while, with his right hand, he lowered his sword gently to the ground. He straightened back up with both hands out, showing he was not going to do anything. Danielle wanted to scream at him.

Danielle's captor laughed and tightened his arm around her neck one more. "We could have fun with this one," he said, gloating as he shook her. Danielle's eyes glazed over as she saw an orc step behind Aragorn with his blade raised to strike. They had lost.

Before the orc could swing his sword down, he dropped to the ground with an arrow protruding from the side of his head. The orcs stopped laughing and the grip on Danielle's neck loosened infinitesimally. Then, something flew by her ear, and she was released. Her captor had been shot with an arrow directly to his temple.

Danielle fell to the ground with the orc's dead weight on top of her once again, but she could breathe. She drew in a large gasp of air and rolled the orc off her back.

Aragorn grabbed two knives from his belt and stabbed one orc, who stood still trying to comprehend the events. And then there was one. Aragorn kicked up his sword with his boot and caught it, then re-engaging in combat with the remaining orc.

Meanwhile, Legolas ran up to Danielle and tossed her bow and a quiver of arrows her way, bless him, before running towards Aragorn. Another wave of orcs, having heard the commotion, were now heading towards them. This time, Danielle did not run. Instead, she shouldered her quiver, reached back for an arrow, and drew it back with the bow string.

She hesitated for a moment. There were twenty orcs running towards them, if not more. She did not trust her aim enough to shoot at any who were within ten feet of Aragorn or Legolas, so she knew she had to act quickly before they came too close. Legolas already had new arrows soaring toward the orcs that charged them, and then Danielle followed suit. Her first arrow sailed through the air but was aimed too high. She pulled another arrow, aimed as quickly as she could, and let it fly. This time the arrow pierced an orc in his lower abdomen. She shot again, and again. Sometimes she missed, but before the orcs had reached them she brought down two. It wasn't hard, they were so densely packed that her odds were fairly good.

Gimli made his appearance, swinging his axe and decapitating an orc instantly. Danielle kept back as he, Aragorn, and Legolas engaged in close combat. She no longer trusted herself not to hit one of them. One orc broke off and charged toward her, clearly thinking her incapable with the bow. Maybe she was, but as the orc approached her, increasing the size of the target, Danielle launched another arrow directly into his head.

A horn sounded, and Danielle looked around, alert.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas said.

"Boromir!" And with that, Aragorn darted off toward the horn call.

Legolas and Gimli finished off the last couple orcs as Danielle fell to her knees. Now that the immediate danger had passed, here, she started to feel the strain in her neck and wrist and bruises forming where she'd been held. Her breathing felt erratic, but it was starting to come back. Danielle's face felt rubbed raw and her chest sore from when she'd been tackled to the ground, but she was alive, and that was a lot more than she could have hoped for.

"Danielle, come!" Legolas called out to her as he ran in the direction Aragorn had.

She picked herself off the ground, but went back to retrieve her sword before she ran after him. When she found him and Gimli, they stood with their eyes fixated on the same spot. She followed their eye gaze down the slope of the hill to where Aragorn knelt with Boromir. Three arrows had pierced Boromir's chest, and he lay with his sword clutched to his chest.

"Oh my god," Danielle said, inhaling sharply and covering her mouth with her hands. This was too real. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she watched the two speaking to one another in lowered voices, and then Boromir spoke no more. Aragorn bent down and kissed him on the forehead and then stood.

"They will look for his coming from the white tower," he said, "but he will not return."

They carried Boromir's body in silence back to the banks of the Anduin. They laid him in one of the elven boats with his sword still clutched to his chest and the weapons of his enemies at his feet, and then they set him off in the river. Danielle had not always had the best opinions of Boromir, having suspicions that he wanted the Ring for himself. She understood it, though, now that she had seen the Ring and had felt its pull. Anyone would crack under that power in time. Boromir had only been unfortunate enough to be the first.

Seeing Boromir slain made Danielle's insides twist and ache. Was this the fate they all would reach? One by one, would they all fall?

As Danielle watched the boat drift off she remembered that they were missing others in the fellowship. "Where are Merry and Pippin?" she asked. "And Sam?"

Aragorn stared out into the river, speaking with a flat voice. "Sam, I believe, went with Frodo. The Uruk-hai have taken Merry and Pippin."

One by one.

"If we are quick, we can catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall," Legolas said, but when Aragorn said nothing he continued. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Danielle nodded absently. "It's what he wanted," she said. "He wanted to go alone."

"Then it was all in vain," Gimli said, downtrodden. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." He pulled a knife out of his pack and attached it to his belt. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Be quick to ready yourselves, and then... let's hunt some orc."

"Yes!" Gimli said, cheering.

They worked quickly to gather what they could. Legolas scoured the ground for more arrows for their quivers while Danielle dug through what was left of their supplies, trying to figure out what was necessary and what was superfluous.

"Are you hurt?" Aragorn asked, bending down by her to grab the packs of lembas.

"I'll be okay," Danielle said, but Aragorn glanced over the scrapes on her face and the red around her neck that would eventually bruise. He reached into his bag and pulled out two dried leaves, crushing them into a fine powder in his palm. He then added a couple drops of water from the river.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked as she watched him mix the concoction in his hand.

Aragorn dipped his finger into the mixture and held it up to her face. "This will help fight off infection and prevent swelling," he said, smoothing it into the scrapes on her chin and jaw. It felt cool on her skin, soothing as it drew some of the heat away.

"You weren't supposed to put yourself in danger to protect me," Danielle said as he dipped his finger back into the mixture and applied more to her neck.

"I knew Legolas was watching when I dropped my sword," he said, his fingers tracing along her neck near her ears, where the orc's nails had scratched her skin. Danielle drew a sharp breath in at his touch. He was being so gentle, and she was not accustomed to being touched in such an intimate location for any reason in a long time.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, his eyes flickering to hers.

"Not a lot," Danielle said, and looked away. When Aragorn finished, he applied what was left to his own hands, which now bore several cuts, and a cut in his arm. "Thank you," she said simply. For saving her life. For training her. For allowing her to join the fellowship. She couldn't begin to thank him for everything.

Aragorn looked back to Danielle and nodded his head, silent, and held her gaze.

They both turned away when Legolas and Gimli returned.

"For your quiver," Legolas said, handing over a handful of assorted arrows to refill Danielles quiver.

"Thank you, Legolas," she said. "I owe you and Aragorn my life."

"You thank me for doing the only thing that was reasonable," he said. "But you are most welcome."

"Did you slay any orcs?" Gimli asked Danielle.

"Three, I think."

"Ah ha!" he said, laughing. "Not bad for a first time. We'll make a warrior out of you, yet!"

"Indeed," Legolas agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? What do you say we find some more?"

"Forth the four hunters!" Aragorn said, and they were off, following the tracks of the Uruk-hai.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)


	10. Author's Note 9112013

I just wanted to check in with you guys. When I started my story I posted updates every other day. I know it has been a bit longer now, but I promise I have not forgotten about this. I just wanted to explain what is going on. You can find a tl;dr at the bottom.

I just started working on my PhD this fall. That means I've been doing more academic reading in the past few weeks for school than I probably ever have before, and between that work and trying to get to know the people in my new city I've been pretty busy lately.

So far, I've posted over 23,000 words of my story. I said at the start that I had already written a big chunk of this fanfic, and that is true. My current word count is 74,705, but the story is not done yet. I've got more to write, and it now seems that my original estimate of 80,000 is going to fall a bit short. I'm a bad estimator. Maybe it'll reach 90k?

So, if I've got almost 75k words written, why have I not updated? Well, for one I just realized recently that I left a chunk of my story unwritten in the middle. There was a scene or two I was excited to write and I skipped to it, intending to go back and fill in the hole. I guess I never did, and kept going forward from that point instead. So, I've got to write the portion that is missing before we will get back to the 50k words I've got waiting to publish. Even those, though, will need a little editing. I'm changing the point of view as I go, proof-reading, and trying to make the story run more smoothly than it is in the current state.

The good thing is, the crap-load of reading I had to finish is winding down, as I've gotten better at budgeting my time. The first part of the week always seems busier with my current course schedule, too. I'm hoping I'll get to do some work on this story tomorrow, although I won't get done with classes, work, and meetings until at least 6:30 (eastern time). I've already got the next chapter essentially written, but it needs editing.

**tl;dr: I've been busy. The story is mostly written, but there are a few chapters in the middle missing, and I've not gotten to write much of that. I hope to get back to updating tomorrow or the day after!**

**Thank you for your patience! I am very excited to share what I've got up my sleeves! It'll be worth the wait ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_"Forth the four hunters!" Aragorn said, and they were off, following the tracks of the Uruk-hai._

Danielle was grateful that she had run every morning in Lothlorien. Yet, even so, she still felt perilously out of shape as they ran. The sun had just begun to sink out of sight as they set off, so they continued on into the night. Their pace slowed as a precaution, though, to make sure they didn't lose the orcs' trail. They only took short breaks and then continued on. Occasionally, they found newly dead orcs in their path, and this confirmed that they were still on the right track.

The sun rose back up above the horizon, and the landscape changed as they passed into Rohan. The green, fragrant fields were a welcome change from the woods that were a constant reminder of death and their losses at the hands of the orcs. Danielle's spirits rose, even though she longed for sleep. Her mind felt foggy and her whole body ached.

"Ah! The green smell!" Legolas said, inhaling deeply. "It is better than much sleep. Let us run!"

Danielle scoffed. Rohan was a nice change in scenery, sure, but she would have much prefered to continue in the rocky, wooded terrain if it meant that she could get some sleep. Aragorn, however, seemed to be in agreement with Legolas.

"Light feet may run swiftly here," he said. "More swiftly, maybe, than iron-shod orcs. Now we have a chance to lessen their lead."

They ran on, and although Danielle normally would have looked about and admired the countryside, she had neither the heart nor the energy. Her entire focus was on running, fearing that her legs - which seemed to grow heavier by the hour - would stumble. She did not want to be the one that slowed everyone down, only to allow the orcs to get further and further away. She couldn't be sure, though, how much longer she could make it before she dropped from sheer exhaustion.

The sun made a steady arc overhead as the day progressed and the hills passed, only stopping briefly to catch their breath. It was just as the sun approached the horizon on the west that Aragorn, who led the company, came to a halt and looked down to the ground. He held a hand up to motion for the rest of the group to wait and then he crouched down as he wandered off the path.

Danielle waited anxiously. Had he found something? She watched as Aragorn reached down and picked something up, and then returned to the rest of the company.

"These are Pippin's tracks, I think," he said, motioning to the slight bending in the grass that diverged from the orc trail. She hadn't noticed them until that moment; the effect was subtle, as it had no doubt been hours since the orcs had passed through.

"Look at this," Aragorn said, and held up his opened hand. In his palm sat a green leaf-shaped brooch, just like the one they each wore. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," he said. "This did not drop by chance. It was cast away as a token to any who might follow."

"Then he at least was alive," Gimli said. "And he had the use of his wits, and of his legs, too. That is heartening. We do not pursue in vain."

They pushed on for another couple hours, but eventually night fell again, and they came to another stop. Danielle sat directly on the ground and rested her head in her hands. Sweat trickled down her face and made her eyes sting, so she wiped her sleeve across her face.

"We have come at last to a hard choice," Aragorn said, turning to look at Legolas, Gimli, and Danielle. "Shall we rest by night, or shall we go on while our will and strength hold?"

"Unless our enemies rest also, they will leave us far behind, if we stay to sleep," Legolas said.

"But if we walk by night, we cannot follow their trail," said Gimli.

"The trail is straight, and turns neither right nor left, as far as my eyes can see," said Legolas.

"Maybe I could lead you at guess in the darkness and hold to the line," Aragorn said. "But if we strayed, or they turned aside, then when light came there might be long delay before the trail was found again. I also may not have found Pippin's tracks had I not been aided by the sun."

"I agree with Gimli," Danielle said, speaking up. "I don't know how much further I can go, but I can promise it won't be much longer. If we are going to have to rest at some point I think it makes more sense to do it while it's dark."

"My heart bids me go on," Legolas said. "But we must hold together. I will follow your counsel."

Aragorn said nothing for a time, contemplating their options. He looked off in the direction the path led while Legolas, Gimli, and Danielle waited.

"We will not walk in the dark," Aragorn said, making a decision. "The peril of missing the trail or signs of other coming and going seems to me the greater. So let us use the time as best we may."

Legolas seemed reluctant, but he laid down in the grass as did everyone else. There would be no watcher this night - the Ring was no longer with the company, and no one had the energy to stay awake while sitting idly.

As soft as the grass was, Danielle missed the comfort of a bed now more than she had since she had arrived in Middle Earth. Her ribs were still sore from her struggle with the orc, and the grass did little to cushion her body against the cold earth. However she tried to lie, she seemed to be putting pressure on a bruise, but it didn't matter for long. She fell asleep nearly instantly after she closed her eyes.

* * *

"We must continue on, Danielle." She woke to someone touching her shoulder. It was Aragorn. "I fear even now we have rested too long."

It was still dark, but light was beginning to peek up over the horizon and filter over the fields. Her entire body felt stiff, and her ribs felt no better after a night on the ground, but she was refreshed. Gimli was just picking himself off the ground, as well, but Legolas was already up. He looked across the land, searching. Danielle wondered how far elves could see, and so joined him where he stood at the top of a small ridge. From there, the sunrise was beautiful. Bright colors streaked the sky in the distance, an array of reds and oranges. She smiled serenely. If only she could have a cup of coffee while she stood there, she'd be content running the rest of the day.

"A red sun rises," Legolas said. "Blood has been spilled this night."

Danielle frowned. She couldn't understand how the colors of a sunrise could have any meaning of the sort. She'd always learned that the colors of sunrises had to do with the way the light scattered on the horizon, but Legolas seemed uneasy. He really believed it, and she had started to learn to trust all of his intuitions.

"What do you think that means?" she asked.

"I know not," he said, "but a fear grows within me."

The four hunters were uneasy as they set off on the run that morning. They knew that something would happen that day, if Legolas had been right. There might no longer be need to chase the path, but they ran anyway.

When the sun reached the highest point in the sky, they stopped to rest. Danielle pulled some lembas out of her bag and broke off a piece. The novelty of the bread was wearing off, and she was already looking forward to a meal that would include real meat and vegetables.

She put the rest of the piece back in her pack, and when she looked back up she saw Legolas looking ahead on their trail. Aragorn was lying on the ground beside him with his eyes closed and his ear pressed against the earth. For a moment she wondered if he had fallen asleep, but then his eyes opened.

"Riders," he said, and got up. "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us."

"Yes," Legolas said. "There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

Danielle stood up and joined Legolas, looking out into the fields ahead. "How can you tell?" she asked. "I can't see anything."

"Keen are the eyes of Elves," Aragorn said with a smile.

"Nay," Legolas said, "the riders are little more than five leagues distant."

"Five leagues or one, we cannot escape them on this bare land," said Gimli, who sat on a rock with a piece of lembas. "Shall we wait for them here or go on our way?"

"We will wait," Aragorn said. "I am weary, and our hunt has failed. These horsemen are riding back down the orc-trail. We may get news from them."

"Or spears," Gimli said.

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no hobbits," Legolas said.

"I did not say that we should hear good news," Aragorn said, his face grim. "Good or evil, we will await it here."

The four hunters sat, allowing themselves the chance to rest. It was their longest waking break, and Danielle sat frustrated. Her whole body ached, and she didn't think it would be in her best favor to exhaust herself further while an unknown group of men approached them, but she wished she could take this time to practice. Her fingers traced along the hilt of her sword. If she had learned anything from her encounter with the orcs, it was that she still had a lot of improvements to make, and she had to have more confidence in herself. She vowed to herself that the next time she came face-to-face with an orc, she would be prepared. She would not freeze in place like a helpless burden, but rather she would hold her own.

She knew that the riders were close when Legolas stood up, half an hour later. Danielle looked ahead on the trail, and soon she was able to see them, too: a band of men on horses, heading their way.

The four of them gathered together, and soon Danielle could feel the mild vibrations of a pack of hooves against the ground. To her surprise, when the riders came closer they did not seem to notice the four strangers.

_The cloaks_. Danielle remembered what Celeborn had said about the elven garment. They would shield them from the eyes of others. Could it be that the cloaks were capable enough to hide them from over a hundred riders?

Aragorn took a step forward and called out. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

This caught the riders' attention. Someone in the front rose his hand in the air, and the horses turned sharply to the left, heading back in their direction. They swirled around the four hunters, the men drawing closer as the circle tightened.

Danielle's hand went to her sword. This did not feel like a friendly gesture, although she knew that the four of them would have no chance against so many men. She took a step back instinctively, bumping against Legolas.

"Hold still," he said, warning her with a hand out to stop her.

The riders stopped, and each pointed their spears to them. The tip of one came to a stop no further than a foot from Danielle's head as she looked around, unsure what to do. Aragorn held his hands up, but did not appear to be alarmed. Legolas and Gimli both held their weapons in hand at their sides, ready to use them if the need arose.

One man rode forward on his horse, breaking through the circle. He had long, light hair and spoke with authority. "What business does an elf, a man, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked. "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name, horse-master," Gimli said, "and I shall give you mine."

Danielle drew her breath in at Gimli's cheek, but the men surrounding them held their place. The leader, however, dismounted and approached him with a sneer.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas pulled an arrow from his sheath and drew it back in one swift move. "You would die before your stroke fell," he said. As the arrow pointed at the leader, the other men jabbed their spears forward, all within inches of his head. Aragorn intervened, though, and lowered Legolas's arm with a look of warning on his face.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said, turning to the leader. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Danielle. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the leader said, lowering his head to remove his helmet, "not even his own kin. I am Eomer, son of Eomund, and am called the Third Marshal of the Riddermark."

The other riders withdrew their spears. Danielle's hand flew to her chest in relief as the tension dissipated.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished." Eomer stepped closer to Aragorn, and his tone turned accusatory as his eyes turned to each of the company in turn. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn said. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli stepped forward now, eager. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn added. "Only children to your eyes."

Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive," he said. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Oh my god," Danielle said, feeling faint. She could hardly believe the words. They were the two most jovial, cheerful people she had ever met, and she couldn't bear to think of them slaughtered in the night. How could they be gone? In the distance, she could see a faint plume of smoke billowing in the faint wind.

"Dead?" Gimli said.

Eomer nodded with remorse in his eyes. "I am sorry." There was silence for a moment, and then he turned over his shoulder and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses walked forward at the command, one white and one brown. Eomer placed his hand on the muzzle of one, patting it and then looking back to the company. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer slid his helmet back on, and climbed back onto his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken in these lands." He then turned to the rest of the riders and called out. "We ride north!"

Within moments, the riders had broken the circle and followed after their leader, leaving what was left of the fellowship standing alone. Danielle felt numb as she watched the smoke rising in the horizon. She was sick to her stomach as she thought of the songs they had sung just weeks ago, praising the warmth and beauty of fire.

"Come, Danielle," said a voice. It was Aragorn, who stood by the brown horse. His face was unreadable. "We cannot stop here."

He stepped up into the stirrup and mounted the horse, then holding his hand to her to do the same. She took his hand and followed in suit, climbing onto the horse behind him.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Danielle asked.

"I do not know," Aragorn said, his voice grave as the horses started off in a trot towards the smoke in the distance.

"Those riders didn't see us until you called out to them," she said, trying to hold onto a last bit of hope. "Maybe Merry and Pippin still had their cloaks. Maybe the riders didn't see them."

"It is possible," Aragorn said, but he said nothing else. Perhaps he was taking Eomer's advice not to get his hopes up, but now that Danielle had remembered the cloaks she couldn't bite back the possibility that the hobbits were still alive.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've got some spare time between classes so I thought I'd try to put this up now. I should get the time to work on writing more of the missing chapters today, so hopefully it won't be too long before my next update!

I added some stuff from the books in this chapter to mix things up a bit. I always thought the movie was missing a little bit during the three hunters' chase. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

They could smell the pile of bodies before they could see them. The air was full of the smell of burnt hair and charred flesh, which grew more nauseating as they drew closer. The sight was no more pleasant. The blackened bodies were tossed together, weapons and all, but one dismembered head was displayed on a spike. As they dismounted and started searching for clues, Danielle stayed away from this declaration of victory. Its eyes were open and its face was contorted into a grotesque expression that haunted her.

She used her sword to sift through some of the carnage, Gimli beside her doing the same with his axe. It was tricky to tell what she was looking at as she sorted through the mess, and there was so much of it. Any clues were just as likely to be at the very bottom of the pile.

When Danielle stepped back and let her eyes roam the pile, something closer to Gimli caught her attention. It was a bit of metal that bore an ornately wrought design. She clenched her jaw, realizing that the orcs probably never carried anything of such fair craftsmanship.

"What's that over there?" she asked, dreading the answer and yet needing to hear the confirmation. She had to be wrong.

Gimli followed her point and picked up the piece in question. As he held it up she recognized the belt decorated with vines, including a small sheath for a dagger the exact size of the ones Galadriel had gifted them.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said.

Dead.

Danielle's eyes fell shut, unable to comprehend the idea that the hobbits were dead. The stench of the burning flesh and filth seemed all the stronger as she thought about Merry and Pippin's remains hidden somewhere in there, buried unceremoniously with the likes of such deplorable, foul creatures. She knelt down to the ground as her stomach churned violently. She felt on the edge of hurling, as though her body could rid itself of this information.

A metallic clatter startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked up in time to see a helmet soar by. It was Aragorn, who let out a yell full of anguish and anger as he fell to his knees, and then slumped. Danielle had never seen so much emotion from him. He looked defeated and lost, so unlike the leader that had led them across the country chasing orcs.

Suddenly, she realized why Merry and Pippin's deaths had hit him so violently - more than Boromir's or Gandalf's. He had been the leader. He had made the final decision to let them take a rest rather than run through the night, whereas otherwise they might have caught up with the orcs, or at least rescue the hobbits from the battle.

"We have failed them," Gimli said. Danielle knew that was just it. It was all of them, not just Aragorn. Danielle knew she shared just as much blame, and it sat heavily with her.

"I said we should sleep," she said, feeling guilty for favoring rest over the lives of her two friends.

"As did I," Gimli said.

"We could not know this would happen," Legolas said, and somewhere Danielle knew he was right, even though she couldn't truly believe it. If the riders hadn't come across them, then sleeping would have been the right thing to do. It would have been the best thing to prepare them for the rest of their chase.

Danielle looked over to Aragorn, hoping that their words had brought some comfort to him, but he did not seem to be paying attention. Instead, he was looking down at the ground, in curiosity rather than in defeat.

"Aragorn?" she said.

His fingers glided across the earth, as though reading it. "A hobbit lay here," he said, then brushing aside a bit of grass. "And the other."

Had that been where they had fallen? Was that where they had rested until they had been tossed into the carnage with the rest of the orcs? If so, Danielle didn't want to hear any more, but then she noticed Aragorn's eyes roaming the ground. There was determination in his features.

"They crawled," he said, walking at a crouch with his eyes and hands gathering what information they could from the grassy terrain. "Their hands were bound."

The other three hunters followed after him, Danielle trying to see whatever Aragorn managed to read from the earth but failing.

Aragorn bent down and picked up a bit of rope. "Their bonds were cut," he said, an air of amazement in his voice. Sure enough, the ends were frayed, as though someone had frantically cut through them.

He stood now, his pace quickening as he followed some path invisible to Danielle, but she followed him regardless, trusting this gift he had and trying to hold back the hope that had unwillingly taken nest inside her. She was afraid to let herself think that the hobbits had escaped, and yet the thought excited her. It prickled in her mind, refusing to be ignored.

"They ran over here," Aragorn said, and then turned his head as though noticing something new. "They were followed."

Danielle's heart beat faster as the suspense grew. Had the riders found them just as they had escaped? She almost couldn't breathe as she followed with Legolas and Gimli.

"The tracks lead away from battle..." Aragorn said, nearly running, and then came to a stop in front of the looming woods, "... into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"

"This is good news, though," Danielle said, bewildered by the trepidation that the rest of her company showed. Why did no one else seem to share her excitement?

"Perhaps," Aragorn said. "It is perilous to cut bough or twig from a living tree in these woods."

Gimli gripped his axe tighter in his hands. "Well if we must, let us get on with it."

The fellowship was cautious as they approached Fangorn, and Danielle understood Gimli's unease as soon as they passed the boundary into the forest. The darkness was dense there, instantly blocking out the sun, but even that didn't explain the goosebumps that rose on her arms. She couldn't understand why she felt as though they were being watched closely. As far as she could see, there wasn't a single squirrel, just the trees whose branches seemed to shift without the aid of wind.

She kept close to the others, looking about in hopes of understanding her apprehension as they delved deeper into the woods. Up ahead, Gimli examined a low branch. He touched a substance from it to his tongue and immediately spat it out.

"Orc blood," he said.

Did it belong to the hobbits' follower? Danielle looked to Aragorn, who was scouring the forest floor for answers. Maybe he could make sense of what had happened, but when she looked closely she noticed he was frowning.

"These are strange tracks," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"These are not in the like of any I have seen before. Something else roamed through these woods, but whether it was when our hobbit friends came through or some other time, I cannot say."

"For the sake of our hobbit friends," Gimli said, "I hope it was another time."

"This forest is old," Legolas said. Danielle turned to him, where he stood looking about the trees and their canopy. "Very old. Full of memory. And anger."

Almost in response, a series of groans and creaking noises rang through the forest. Danielle looked around for the source of the sounds, but could find nothing among the trees that could explain them. Gimli swung his axe and held it up, ready to use it if the need arose.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said.

It was the trees. Danielle finally understood why these woods might be dangerous, and why she felt like her company was being scrutinized. Could it be that these trees were sentient?

"Gimli," Aragorn said, whispering to the dwarf. "Lower your axe."

Gimli, who seemed to realize that waving his axe might anger the trees, lowered it.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas said. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Then, Legolas grew tense. "Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" he said and then ran forward, looking around. Aragorn followed after him.

"Man cenich?" he asked as the two stood together.

Danielle searched the forest, trying to figure out what they were talking about and wishing they wouldn't speak in Elvish. One thing was clear, even if she couldn't understand their words. Something was wrong. She came up behind them in time to hear Legolas's response.

"The White Wizard approaches," he said.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn said, resigned. He spoke soft enough that she could barely hear his words. "He will put a spell on us."

Danielle took her bow and lined up an arrow with the string with tense fingers. Her heart was pounding. Could they possibly kill a wizard? She had seen what Gandalf had been capable of before he had fallen, and suspected that this wizard, too, would be much more powerful than the four hunters combined.

"We must be quick," Aragorn said.

The four hunters turned and were immediately blinded by the white light that seemed to blast from the wizard, only ten feet away. Danielle could not see precisely where he was in the burning brightness, but she fired her arrow at it anyway. Her arrow, like Legolas's, was deflected as easily as one might flick away a bug. Gimli's axe shattered, and Aragorn dropped his sword, which had grown red with heat. They were left helplessly shielding their eyes from the wizard, as was no doubt his plan all along.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked, his voice commanding.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Show yourself!"

The light faded, revealing a man in pristine white robes with long, white hair and a beard to match it. His face, like his voice, was pleasant - not at all what Danielle had expected from the way her companions had spoken. And yet there was no fear in their eyes as they gazed upon him, but rather reverence and awe.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said.

"Forgive me," Legolas said as he knelt down to the ground. "I mistook you for Saruman." Gimli followed in suit, bending head and body to the ground.

Danielle was bewildered, wondering if she should bow as well. Who was this man who was so highly esteemed?

"I am Saruman," the wizard said, "or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." Aragorn's voice was thick with emotion and amazement.

"Through fire and water."

Realization dawned on Danielle, and now she felt the same awe as her companions. This was the man in grey who fought the fiery balrog on the bridge in Moria, and had fallen with it into the deapths of a chasm with no visible bottom. And yet, impossibly, he stood before them now.

"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." Gandalf's eyes strayed in thought as he paused. "Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back...until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped closer. "Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" the wizard said, and then smiled. "Yes. That's what they used to call me."

Aragorn nodded.

"Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli said, excitement evident in his voice.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." His eyes roamed, settling on each member of the company until they fell on Danielle, where they lingered. "But who is this?" he asked. "I do not recall a woman among our fellowship."

"I wasn't," Danielle said, speaking up. "I am Danielle."

"She followed us out of Moria," Aragorn said, "though she knows not how she came to be there."

"Did you, now?" Gandalf said, looking at her with increased interest. "Curious that you found the Fellowship when I was lost. Serendipitous, maybe. So the Fellowship stayed at nine, as Elrond had intended. Well, perhaps not anymore. Tell me, what is the fate of our company?"

He listened eagerly as Aragorn explained to him the happenings along the Anduin, starting with Frodo's decision to leave the Fellowship and explaining the events surrounding Boromir's death and the hobbits' capture.

When he finished, Gandalf turned aside and motioned for the four to follow him. "Come, Aragorn son of Arathorn," he said. "Do not regret your choice in the valley of the Emyn Muil, nor call it a vain pursuit. You chose amid doubts the path that seemed right: the choice was just, and it has been rewarded. For so we have met in time, who otherwise might have met too late. One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked, chasing after the wizard, "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn said. "It goes ill with the king."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli's series of complaints about the forest were cut short when a grumble resounded from the trees around him. He looked around, frightened. "I mean, charming... quite charming forest."

Gandalf stopped and turned to Gimli. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts and avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said as he came closer to the wizard. "You still speak in riddles." The two laughed, and Danielle could see how close the two were. She remembered what Legolas said about the two of them knowing each other longer than anyone else in the Fellowship. She was encouraged to see their interaction. The mood in the company had been low ever since Boromir had died at the hands of the orcs. Finally, something seemed to be happening in their favor.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli said, alarm evident in his voice until he remembered the trees around him. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make this different from the movie and books where possible, but I found it a little harder here. You will see much more, though, once they get to Edoras ;)

I often try to respond to my reviews, and I wanted to respond to mikaela but couldn't since you don't have a profile. I hope you will enjoy what I've got planned for the story when Eowyn comes in the picture. I thought a lot about how her relationships with Aragorn and with Danielle would play out before I started writing, and I'm happy with how it has turned out. I can't wait for you to read it :)

I've probably got one to one-and-a-half chapters left to write until I have filled up the empty space I left in the story. Then I will get back to posting more regularly.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post! I've got good news, though, at the bottom of this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."_

Danielle rode with Aragorn once again as they made for Edoras. She ached from all the running they had done over the past few days, so she was grateful for the horses that gave them a break. Although they had allowed themselves sleep the night before, fatigue once again washed over her. The even rhythm of Hasufel's gallop accompanied by the gently rolling hills was hypnotizing, easing her mind and body and making her drowsy. And so, she slipped into sleep as the sun sank lower in the sky.

It was not until the sky had darkened and the company had stopped for the night that Danielle woke up. She found her forehead resting against a grey, woolen fabric. Her eyes fluttered open again when it shifted. She lifted her head, realizing when she did that the grey cloth was Aragorn's elven cloak. She had fallen asleep against his back. She felt groggy as she sat up, wondering how long she'd been asleep. She loosened her arms around his waist as he climbed down from the horse.

"Sorry," she said, feeling disoriented from her unintended nap.

Aragorn held his hand up to her, offering her help down from the horse. "You were tired," he said. "That is no crime."

She noticed as she took his hand, that he was in much higher spirits, now that Gandalf was back. He smiled more readily now, and it gave her hope for their cause, whatever it may be now that Merry and Pippin were accounted for. She knew that they were heading to Edoras to free the king of Rohan from Saruman's hold, but she wasn't sure how that played into their goal to ensure that the Ring was destroyed.

They gathered brush and piled it together for a fire. There was not much wood to gather in the fields, but they found enough to produce sufficient light and warmth for five. Danielle sat with her dinner portion of lembas, wondering what was in store for them in Edoras. She took comfort in hoping that, whatever was going on there, they might finally get to sleep in a real bed. Surely it would also mean that they could put the lembas away in favor of fruits and meats.

She sat in the glowing heat, daydreaming about the creature comforts that she missed as she enjoyed the calm of the night and the soothing sounds of chirping crickets and a crackling fire. She was thinking of the nights she's spent growing up, sitting in her parents' back yard and listening to these same sounds when Gandalf's deep voice drew her attention away.

"Danielle," he said, "You must tell me about yourself. Where do you call home?"

She was silent for a moment, trying to decide how best to answer him. She glanced around at the rest of her company, who sat around the fire listening and smoking their pipes in leisure. She had come to know these men so well and would trust them with her life. They knew this wizard, though she did not, and they would follow him anywhere. That would have been reason enough for her to trust him, and even more because she had seen him fight the Balrog when she was lost in Moria. Gandalf, surely, was as trustworthy of a person as she could find.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," she said, and leaned closer to the fire to warm her hands. "I'm not from Middle Earth. I don't think my home even exists here."

Gandalf removed his pipe from his lips and observed Danielle as he considered her answer. His bushy eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "That is most peculiar," he said. "Are you not from Arda?"

"I can't figure that out for sure. If I am, I'm from sometime in the far future. Things are... different where I'm from."

"And you just happened upon a Fellowship set on a perilous task," Gandalf said with a chuckle. "How unfortunate for you. Or perhaps it is more fortunate than we can guess. It could be that you will serve an important purpose in these events."

"That is what Lady Galadriel said," Aragorn said from across the fire. He pulled his pipe from his lips and set it on his knee, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Did she?" Gandalf said. "Then we are in agreement. Little in this world happens by chance. I see you have been using Legolas's old bow. Are you a skilled fighter?"

Danielle breathed out a laugh and shook her head. "Not really," she said. If Fate had plucked her from her life and dropped her in Middle Earth because they needed another warrior, then they had chosen the wrong person. "No one uses swords and bows where I'm from anymore. Legolas and Aragorn have been training me, though."

"She is quite good for someone with no previous experience," Aragorn said, his eyes falling on Danielle though he spoke to Gandalf. "She learns swiftly because she is determined. Already she has slain a few orcs."

A smile forced its way onto Danielle's lips. She was flattered that someone as skilled as Aragorn had complimented her. He nodded, as though acknowledging her silent 'thank you.'

"Ah, good," Gandalf said. "That is an important skill in these dark days, unfortunately. It will be useful many times before we see the end of this war, no doubt."

"What do you think will happen in Edoras?" she asked.

"I cannot say. I have my suspicions, but I shall need to see King Theoden myself to be certain. I believe that he has been under the influence of Saruman, and to no small degree." He fell silent, looking into the fire as he thought for a moment before he stood from his place at the fire. "We should rest. There is no telling what will happen tomorrow, and I should like to deal with it sooner than later."

"I'll take the first watch," Danielle said, remaining where she sat as Gimli poked the fire to keep the flames going. "I slept some already on the way here."

"That is well," Gandalf said. "However, I should like some time to think on the day ahead of us, and so I plan on staying up a bit longer. You should get some sleep if you are able."

Danielle brushed the crumbs of lembas off her lap and watched the wizard walk a few steps away to the top of a small hill, looking in the direction they would ride the next day. She wondered who, exactly, Gandalf was, and how he came to be involved in this quest. She had no doubt that he was the most powerful person she had ever met, but it was hard to believe it now, having spoken to him. He seemed jovial and kind, entirely unlike what she had seen in Moria.

Danielle wrapped her cloak tightly around her shoulders as she stepped away from the fire and found a bed for herself in a patch of grass, a few feet from where Legolas and Gimli prepared to do the same. Aragorn, however, stayed by the fire, looking into the tongues of flame as though unaware of the rest of the world. Occasionally the flickering light illuminated his creased forehead and his knit brow. It was with this image in her head that Danielle fell asleep.

* * *

The Fellowship reached Edoras as the sun reached the highest point in its arc across the sky. Danielle had expected, or perhaps hoped, that Edoras would be a city like those in the twenty-first century. She had imagined a large, dense group of people, living in close quarters with one another. It would have been a welcome reminder of her home, but this looked unlike any city she'd ever seen before.

Edoras sat within the boundaries of a wall that stretched around the base of a hill, with its great hall at the very peak. It was beautiful and had a sense of having sprung from the ground. Whereas the roads she was familiar with carved their way through the land, these paths fit with it, hugging each slope. It was, however, fairly small. If this was where the king of Rohan lived, then Middle Earth must be much more sparsely populated than she had presumed.

The men guarding the gates were uncertain about welcoming the strangers into their city, and the citizens within were no happier to receive them. Danielle felt uncomfortably like these families were watching them closely, so she kept her eyes pointing forward.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said, and Danielle was in agreement. She took it as foreshadowing for what lay ahead when they met with the king. How afflicted did he have to be for his people to be so untrusting and wary? As their horses climbed up the hill, each person they came across wore the same forlorn expression.

At the top of the steps to Meduseld a small band of armed men met them, but not in greeting. They stood in full armor as they guarded the entrance. A man in the front with long red hair stepped forward.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Danielle was hesitant to give up her weapons to this group of men, as formidable as they were standing as a unit, but when Gandalf nodded to her she complied. She unlatched her sword and sheath from her belt, and handed that over along with her bow, her quiver, and her knives. Between the members of the fellowship, they had formed quite a pile of weapons, and yet she found she did not feel vulnerable. Gandalf held onto his staff, bearing his weight up on it as though it were no more than a crutch.

The guard eyed Gandalf uneasily. "Your staff," he said.

Gandalf made a show of looking at his staff in surprise and scoffing. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick." His expression was soft and innocent.

The guard sighed, as though he knew perfectly well what Gandalf was capable of, but he gestured to them to follow him anyway. Gandalf linked an arm through Legolas's as though trying to keep up the appearance, although Danielle had a hunch that the guard member wasn't fooled, and so maybe also was on their side.

The guard led them inside and bowed before King Theoden, and then stepped out of the way to allow the Fellowship to proceed forward. Up ahead, at the end of the great hall, Theoden sat hunched over in his throne. He looked old and sickly, on the verge of withering away. Strange that a man who appeared to be so weak could be capable of causing so much grief throughout his lands. It didn't seem possible.

But then, she noticed the man cloaked in black, clinging to his side much like a leech. He regarded the Fellowship as they approached and then turned to Theoden, whispering to him. The king wasn't the problem at all. It was this man.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow," Theoden said in a quavering voice, but even worse was the way he then turned to the man in black, as though seeking his approval.

"A just question, my liege," he responded, and Danielle suddenly realized that this must be Wormtongue. He stood up and approached them, taking command here just as he had demanded that they left their weapons at the front door. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf said, his voice rising up. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf raised his staff, and Wormtongue automatically recoiled at the sight of it.

"His staff," he said, looking about to the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff."

The room came alive, guards rushing forward to reach Gandalf and disarm him, but Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli intervened, fighting off anyone who approached and allowing Gandalf to continue forward unhindered.

"Theoden, son of Thengel," he said. "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Wormtongue was on the ground, trying to crawl away much like his namesake until Gimli pinned him to the ground with his foot.

"I would stay still if I were you," Gimli said.

Theoden's expression was furious as Gandalf came closer, as though putting all of his strength and energy into that burst of defiance.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said, and then held out his hand, closing his eyes in concentration. "I release you from the spell."

The only response the sickly laugh that emanated from Theoden. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf threw his cloak from his shoulders, revealing his white robes underneath which shined brightly in the dim hall. The effect was immediate. Theoden was thrown back into his throne as though the light both blinded and had a physical force over him.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf rose his staff higher, and Theoden struggled against against some invisible power.

A woman with long blonde hair stepped into the hall, and upon seeing the king in distress rushed forward to intervene, but Aragorn stopped her with an arm around her waist. "Wait," he said, and though she looked conflicted, she did not struggle against him. Rather, she looked to her king, concern evident on her face.

Something seemed to change in Theoden. His expression changed, and when he spoke it was a silkier, deeper voice. "If I go, Theoden dies."

Gandalf thrust his staff forward, once against pushing Theoden forcefully back. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

With what force he could muster, Theoden leaned forward against Gandalf's power. His eyes gleamed. "Rohan is mine."

"Be gone!"

And then Theoden lunged forward, out of his seat, but didn't make it far before Gandalf thrust his staff again. This time, Theoden collapsed backward. He seemed to wilt into his chair, all the fight gone from him. Aragorn let the woman go, who ran forward to keep the king from falling to the ground. She held him up, her eyes checking him over before they filled with wonder.

To Danielle's surprise, the color came back to his cheeks, his eyes cleared, and his hair took on a golden hue. The wrinkles in his skin softened away and left behind a youthful face, unburdened by Saruman's influence. His eyes fixed on the woman before him, who smiled through the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know your face," he said. "Eowyn." When he then looked up and saw Gandalf, his eyes were wide. "Gandalf," he said, surprise registering in his voice.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden was slow to rise from his throne, even with Eowyn's assistance. As he slowly straightened his back, he grew tall. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he said, and then looked down to his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

The red-headed guard stepped forward now, presenting the hilt towards the king. Theoden wrapped his fingers around the handle gently, running his fingers along it as though getting reacquainted, and then pulled it from its sheath. Awe flickered over his eyes as he looked it over, but then they darkened. He looked down to the ground further down the hall, where Gimli held Wormtongue in place.

That was the only cue the guards needed. One to each arm, the guards lifted Wormtongue up and dragged him out the door of the great hall, where they chucked him down the flight of steps. Danielle joined as the guards and her fellowship followed Theoden out after him.

The people of the town had noticed something was going on, and looked on with hope now that Wormtongue lay sprawled at the bottom of the steps. Danielle stayed at the top and watched the king descend while his betrayer tried to crawl away.

"I've only ever served you my lord," he said, his voice pleading.

Theoden continued down the steps, his sword in hand. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!"

Danielle, still unaccustomed to brutality, automatically grabbed Gimli's shoulder as the king threw his sword up, ready to send it slicing into Wormtongue. As his sword came down, though, Aragorn ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"No, my lord!" he said. "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden turned to the ranger, and with reluctance put his sword away. Wormtongue took this opportunity to get up and push his way through the crowd, before the king could change his mind.

"Hail, Theoden King!" one of the guard called out while Saruman's helper made his way down the road to the gates of the city.

Danielle followed suit as the people of Rohan knelt down the the ground. Theoden looked disoriented as he regarded his people, but then turned to make his way back to the throne. He made it halfway up the steps before he stopped and looked about once more.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"

* * *

A/N: This post took faaar longer than I expected. I had trouble writing this chapter because I prefer writing parts that allow me to contribute more changes. I tend to feel stuck if I feel like I can't add anything. That is, of course, in addition how busy grad school kept me.

But the _great_ news is that I've written the rest that I had skipped over. In fact, I've already gotten a good amount of editing done for the next 4 or so chapters. In addition to that, I've written through half of the events taking place at the battle of Pelennor Fields. I will still have to do some proofreading and edits for what I've written, but that takes much less time. Since that is a pretty climactic part of the story, the writing is progressing quickly, so I would like to say that I'll have finished writing the story by the time we get there. Which means that I'm about to go back to my frequent updates, and it should remain that way :) Expect me to go back to updates approximately every other day again.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Theoden was escorted away when he heard news of his son. It seemed that Theodred had been seriously injured in battle and had never recovered. Edoras was already preparing for the funeral, which was to take place the following morning, and yet Theoden had clearly been unable to understand the death under Wormtongue's influence. So, Eowyn, Gandalf, and Theoden's most trusted men took him aside to explain these events.

An hour later, Eowyn emerged from behind closed doors, although the king did not. Everyone in the great hall turned to her, waiting for news. "A feast," she announced. "To celebrate the return of King Theoden to us in our time of need, and to celebrate the life that was Theodred."

The air about the hall was somber, and yet optimism began to spread. Danielle saw hope in the faces of Eowyn and Theoden's aid. Surely now that the king was no longer bewitched by Wormtongue and Saruman, they would find the strength and leadership they needed to face the battles ahead. And so, when Eowyn offered to show Danielle to her quarters she bore the traces of a smile.

"You and your company have cheered many hearts that have long been heavy," she said. "We have prepared a room for you and shall draw you a bath. And then, we shall eat and be as merry as times will allow."

Danielle was to have a room to herself, being the only girl in the fellowship. The idea of a bed and the option of privacy was a luxury she couldn't refuse, and yet she was was reluctant to be separated from Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and - now that she had gotten to know him - Gandalf. They were the closest thing she had to family, and the only thing she'd found in this world that even began to make up for what she had lost. She reminded herself that she would still see them around Edoras as she followed Eowyn to her room.

In her quarters she found a bathtub, already filled with water. As she approached it she was welcomed with a floral smell she could not identify. So inviting. She didn't hesitate to toss her pants, tunic, and everything else on the floor and step in. It was almost a shame to dirty the water with so much grime and blood, but she took her time and tried to relax. Now that Theoden was restored, she knew they could leave as early as the next day. There was no way to know how long they'd be in Edoras or how long it would be before she could properly bathe again.

The scented soaps left Danielle's skin soft, but she realized that there wasn't any other soap - nothing specialized for hair - so she lathered up the bar and scrubbed it into her scalp. Of course, since there was no shampoo there was also no conditioner. How was it that all the women she'd seen so far had managed their long hair? Danielle's hair was long as well, but she was grateful that it wasn't nearly as much so. She stepped out of the tub, already dreading figuring out how to untangle her hair, and dried herself off.

There was a knock on the door as she squeezed some extra water out of her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body and made it as far as resting her hand on the door handle before she stopped herself. In the twenty-first century it wasn't a big deal to peak through a cracked door in a towel, but what about in Middle Earth?

"Just one second!" she said as she dropped her towel and looked for something to wear. Her clothes from before were dirty, and she didn't want to put those back on now that she was clean.

"Is everything alright?" asked a voice. It was Eowyn's.

"Yes, I'm just looking for something to put on."

"I left a dress for you on your bed. I hope it will fit you."

Danielle turned to the bed and found a sage green pile of clothing. "Oh, thank you!" she said and held it up to get a look at it. It was a long dress with bell sleeves and a girdle. The green fabric of the skirt split in the front to show a light golden layer underneath. It was beautiful, but much unlike anything she'd ever worn before. She turned it around in her hands, looking for a zipper or some sort of clasp. Was she supposed to slip it over her head? There was too much fabric to manage that easily.

"How do you put it on?" Danielle asked through the door.

"Surely you have worn a dress before."

"I have, but not one like this," Danielle said, then finding the lacing in the back. "Never mind, I figured it out."

"Are you certain?" she asked. She, herself, didn't sound too sure that she could handle the task.

"Yes," Danielle said, loosening the ties. They came undone quite easily, and she stepped inside and pulled it back up. Once she slipped her arms through the sleeves she reached her arms back to try to tighten the strings up behind her. She couldn't figure out how to lace it up all the way, though. Her arms wouldn't reach high enough on her back.

"Actually," she said, "I think I could use a little help."

"Yes, that is why I have come," Eowyn said.

"Okay, come in."

The door opened slowly and Eowyn peeked inside. "Are you quite alright?" she asked tentatively. She had been perfectly friendly before, so Danielle could only assume this hesitant behavior had to do with her confusion and incompetence getting dressed.

"Yes," she said. "I think. I could really use some help, though. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Yes," Eowyn said, "these dresses do require extra help. Turn around."

Danielle did as she asked, and she felt the dress slowly tighten around her waist.

"If you are not accustomed to lace-up dresses, how do you normally dress yourself?" Eowyn asked as she tugged on the strings.

"Normally I don't wear dresses," Danielle said, "but the ones I wear usually slip on over our head or use-" she was going to mention a zipper, but she was sure that no one would know what it was. "Some use a sort of metal clasp."

"How peculiar. How is a lady to put a dress over her head?"

Danielle hesitated, wondering if it would be easier to just tell her she wasn't from Middle Earth, but she figured that would require a great deal more explaining. "Those dresses have less fabric," she said instead.

"Oh," Eowyn said and fell silent. Danielle bit her lip and waited for her to finish tying up the dress. She had hoped that getting time with another girl would be refreshing, because most of her friends in the twenty-first century had been girls, but she found that she didn't know how to relate to women in Middle Earth. "There," Eowyn said as she finished.

Danielle looked down to inspect the dress, which fit much better now. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Eowyn said. "Your hair is quite knotted, though," she said, her eyes glancing at the still-wet locks. Danielle had heard once that hair products such as conditioners make people reliant on them. Evidently that was true, or else the heat from blow-dryers and other heated products had done more damage to her hair than she'd thought. Either way, she sorely missed the modern day hair care products.

Eowyn frowned as she grabbed a brush. "If you are to be ready before we meet for dinner you will need help," she said. She was gentle as she worked the brush through small portions of hair, and by the time she had finished it had dried considerably. She then pulled back some hair from Danielle's face and braided it back. Her fingers worked quickly, and soon her hair was arranged in a series of braids that knotted behind her head, allowing the rest of her hair to flow below her shoulders.

"There," Eowyn said as she fastened the final braid. "That was not such a challenge."

When Danielle stood in front of the mirror, she was surprised at her transformation from a woman of the wilderness to a woman who wore long, delicate dresses. She was not stranger to dresses, and yet she'd never before worn something so - to use a word she'd heard all around in Middle Earth - fair. She felt every bit like a medieval maiden, but also out of her element. This was not the Danielle she had known her whole life.

Now that she was dressed and her hair had been tamed, Danielle went to the dining hall with Eowyn, where everyone else had already gathered. Thanks to her tangled locks and complete lack of understanding for attire in Middle Earth, they had arrived to the hall last. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sat about an elongated table. Gandalf sat directly next to Theoden who sat at the head. About fifteen other people of Rohan sat at this table, but when the two women arrived the men stood up from their chairs in a respectful greeting. Danielle took the vacant chair opposite Aragorn and next to Eowyn.

Gimli chuckled as everyone took their seats. "Never before have I been so surprised to see a woman in a dress," he said with a guffaw.

"Aye," Legolas agreed, "but it is a shame that it must be so. You look lovely."

"Thank you," Danielle said with a blush. She felt strange in the unfamiliar dress, and the attention she received with it made her feel even more self-conscious. "It is a shame that it's a surprise to see you so clean."

That earned a snicker from Gimli, which died down as Theoden stood up to address his company.

"We gather here to honor my son, who will be laid to rest among the fathers of our people tomorrow as the sun rises over the hills." Theoden paused and leaned forward on the table. "Woe that my last meetings with him were marred by devilry," he said, almost to himself. "May he be remembered for his deeds, his heart, and his spirit. Remember Theodred."

Those around the table repeated his words. "Remember Theodred."

"But even in these times of sorrow," Theoden said, "we have hope. I am eternally grateful for Gandalf and his company for coming to our aid and ridding us of a parasitic malady. Long has it been since we've had the honor of hosting such worthy friends."

Danielle glanced around, feeling eyes on her. It was Aragorn with an unreadable, masked expression. She cast her eyes away from his stare, grabbing her glass as those in attendance raised up their drinks in a toast.

They were served roasted turkey with greens. It smelled delicious, not only because she had eaten nothing but lembas since they left Lothlorien. Some variety was very welcome. She had a few bites without paying much attention to the others around, and when the ache of hunger had ebbed away she started to listen more to the conversation around her.

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn said, "when did your company set out?"

"We left Rivendell at the end of December," he said.

"December? Why that was two months ago."

Aragorn nodded. "We have not taken a direct trail, and we rested for a time in Lothlorien."

Eowyn's eyes were wide with awe. "Lothlorien," she said, thoughtfully, and then turned to Danielle. "And you have journeyed with these men?"

"Well," she said, "I joined them along the way."

Eowyn frowned, curious for more information, so Danielle looked to Aragorn for help. Should she tell the truth? That she had materialized in Moria?

"Danielle poses an unusual case," he said, "but she is accompanying us where our journey may take us." His tone gently made clear that the story was not to be discussed at that time.

She ate and drank until she was uncomfortably full, although she hoped she had done so with more class than her dwarf friend, who had bits of meat caught in his beard. She knew she had needed the food - in the time since she'd donned her Middle Earth clothes they had started to grow loose.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all your reviews! I'm glad that you stuck with me while I filled up my plot holes and adjusted to school. I promise it'll be worth it ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I'm a fan of the one coming up, so I hope to get it posted soon. I've got someone visiting this weekend, but I'll do my best to get the next chapters ready to post on my typical every-other-day schedule.

Reviews are much appreciated :)


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

That evening, after Danielle changed out of her dress and into a tunic and slacks, she took her bow and quiver out to a field nearby. Since they had set out from Lothlorien she'd had little chance to practice what she'd learned. They had spent all their time traveling, and whatever breaks they took she had reserved for sleeping so she could keep up her strength. Now, however, they were once again protected. No one was actively seeking them, and their urgency to keep moving had lessened.

She found a tree that was removed enough from housing that she didn't have to worry about hitting something else. So, taking out one of the arrows from her quiver, she used the arrow head to carve an X into its bark. She made the lines thick so she could see it from a distance.

From thirty yards away, the X was faint, but still visible. The sun was descending in the sky, so she knew she would not be able to see it much longer. It couldn't hurt for her to practice fighting in low light.

Danielle pulled an arrow back in her bow, holding her hand against her cheek. She squinted her eyes as she aimed and released her arrow, which made a satisfying _thunk_ as it hit the tree a few inches below her target. She pulled back another arrow and adjusted her position as she held the bow. She breathed in and then held steady as she released a second arrow, this time landing above the X and to the left. Her third arrow missed the tree entirely, but by her fifth she had sunk an arrow just an inch away from the center of her mark. She smiled, satisfied, and wished Legolas was there to see how her aim was improving.

She knew that she was doing better now because she had actually fought orcs. She realized that she used to over-think and second guess her aiming. When she'd been faced with real enemies who were set on killing, however, that must have ceased. She hadn't had time to think, only to react. She didn't need to stand there, trying to calculate precise movements in how she aimed. What she needed was to have enough experience aiming that she would automatically start recognizing and feeling how to hold her bow.

She fired off the rest of the arrows in her quiver and then went back to fetch them. She had some trouble finding the couple arrows that had missed the tree in the growing darkness. They had landed far beyond the tree, and she was unable to find one of them. She returned to her spot thirty yards from her target and started to shoot off her arrows again. This time, she couldn't see the X anymore, so she aimed to hit the tree at head-height instead.

After Danielle had shot off a few more arrows, she pulled another out of her quiver and set the nock against the string and prepared to pull it back.

"Your aiming has improved," a voice said, and she turned. It was Aragorn.

"Thank you," she said, turning back to the tree and pulling back on the string until it reached her cheek. When she released the arrow she heard it hit the tree in the distance. "I think it took a real fight to make it come together."

"Perhaps it does."

Danielle lowered her bow and turned to Aragorn. "Will you practice sword fighting with me?" she asked. "I haven't had a lesson in a while."

"It would also be good for you to practice in the dark," he said, and pulled his sword from its sheath.

Danielle set her bow down and unsheathed hers as well. "Go easy on me," she said, worried she might lose a finger if she couldn't track Aragorn's motions properly.

"You will be fine," he said, and she knew she could trust him. He'd not once stricken her during their practices.

They started slow, and Danielle focused on defense until she adjusted to watching for his blade in the dark. She found that she could tell a lot from Aragorn's silhouette, and she could almost hear his sword as it sliced through the air. After just a few minutes, she started to introduce her own attacks.

She swung her sword at Aragorn's hip, which he blocked with a powerful counter-strike that forced her back a couple steps.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, stepping forward to block a downward stroke.

"Of course you may." Aragorn continued with a quick series of attacks, swinging his sword left, then right, then left again. Danielle blocked each one.

"Who exactly are you?"

She could hear Aragorn's smile rather than hear it. "After nearly a month and a half I would think you know me quite well."

"Well sure," Danielle said, then blocked a swing that came a little too close to her stomach for comfort, but she pushed through and took another swing at Aragorn. "I know your personality and how you act."

"What else do you wish to know?"

"Eowyn called you 'lord' at dinner," she said, stating her observation.

Aragorn lowered his sword, and Danielle followed his lead. He didn't respond immediately, and she wondered if he was waiting for her to ask what she thought was an implied 'why' question.

"She called me 'lord' because that is what I am. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and of a direct blood line to Isildur."

Danielle had to search her mind to recall the name. Who was Isildur? And then she remembered the story of the king of Gondor who cut the One Ring off Sauron's hand. Her eyes widened as she looked to Aragorn.

"But then you're the heir to the throne," she said, stunned. Everything she'd seen in Aragorn looked differently in this light: the leadership and patience, his fighting skills, and the way he was always held in such high regard by elves, dwarves, and men alike.

"I have taken no claim to it," Aragorn said as he sheathed his sword, "and that may never come to pass."

"I don't understand."

"My fathers before me for many generations have lived as rangers in the north. Gondor has long been under the rule of a line of stewards. Boromir, not I, would have been next in line had he not fallen. Instead, his brother shall one day rule Gondor, if Middle Earth survives to see it. There are more pressing matters at hand than claims to Gondor."

Danielle noted his dismissive tone and her intuition flickered. "You don't want to be King."

"I do not know that," he said, confirming that it had at least been on his mind.

"I think if you are meant to rule Gondor it will work out that way." She put her sword back in its sheath now. "Maybe I'm too preoccupied with the idea of serendipity," she said, "but - if we don't all die in some battle - I sometimes think that things happen for a reason, and that by chance or our choices we tend to end up where we are supposed to be."

Aragorn was silent for a beat, and Danielle felt his eyes observing her in the dark. "That is a rather optimistic view for someone who claims that they have nothing to live for in Middle Earth."

She shrugged. "Maybe I'm adjusting."

"It would seem so."

* * *

Danielle woke up early the next morning to observe Theodred's funeral. Eowyn left her a black dress this time, and once she donned it she went to Meduseld, where the rest of her company were gathering. No one spoke unless to direct others where to go for the funeral procession. Danielle was to walk with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. They would follow behind Gandalf, who would walk shortly after Theoden.

They joined others who worked with or loved Theodred, following those who carried his body as they paraded him through the town, allowing the citizens of Edoras one last glimpse of their fallen hero. This path wound out of the city and to a set of tombs buried under the hills. They were beautiful, covered with little white flowers that kept guard over those who had died and now resided within.

The procession slowed as they reached a crowd by an opening to one of the hills. Eowyn stood by the entrance, singing a song in a language Danielle could not understand, but she could feel the emotion in it. It swelled within her as she thought of all the people in her life that were now gone. Dead or not, she would never see anyone in her old life again.

Eowyn's voice shook as she watched, tears clouding her eyes as Theodred's body disappeared into the shadows of the hill. All else was silent; the crowd seemed to hang on every note of her song. Eowyn shut her eyes as the doors to the tomb closed.

People stood around after the ceremony ended, hugging each other and crying, but slowly they broke off to return to their homes. Danielle, however, felt locked in her place, watching these people mourn.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Legolas, accompanied by Aragorn and Gimli. "We are returning," he said. "Won't you come with us?"

Danielle glanced back to where Eowyn stood, alone, and shook her head. "Not yet. Give me a minute."

"You will find us in Meduseld," Aragorn said, then turned to Legolas and Gimli. "Come."

A few people spoke to Eowyn briefly in passing, offering condolences, and then continued on. Eowyn graciously nodded her head and smiled to the best of her ability, but said little in response. Danielle waited for a group to pass before approaching her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, and Eowyn's head shot up to her. Perhaps she had not expected her to stay around.

"Thank you Danielle," she said with a degree of finality and a nod, but in that moment Danielle felt the need to connect with her, with this woman who was in so much pain that it reached out to her, as well.

"I wish there was something I could say," she said, fumbling with her words.

"Theodred was one of my closest friends," she said, opening up to Danielle just the slightest bit. She looked to her once again. "Have you ever lost one of your most trusted friends?"

Danielle wanted to tell her that she shared in her misery. That she'd been wrestling with the same heartbreak for a month and a half. She wanted to tell her about all the wonderful people she'd lost and would never see again, but she didn't. Eowyn needed to dwell in her own thoughts, rather than the pains of another.

"I have," she said instead. "Just recently. The pain never goes away, but neither does their memory. There is that to be thankful for."

Eowyn said nothing in response, but stared at the shut door to her cousin's tomb.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you - I'm sorry," Danielle said, and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Eowyn said. Danielle stopped and found her coming closer. To her surprise, Eowyn wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Thank you." It was the first time Danielle had been hugged in Middle Earth. Although she'd never lacked companionship there, she'd missed the message of appreciation and love. She hugged Eowyn back, wondering if she knew how much she'd needed that hug too.

* * *

Danielle joined Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, who sat at a table in the great hall eating breakfast. She wasn't hungry, but she took a piece of some sort of breakfast cake and did her best with it. She still had considerable weight to gain. She was just taking her second piece when the doors opened and in came Gandalf and Theoden, followed shortly by Eowyn and two small children.

"Come, come," she said with a gentle hand on each of their backs. "Sit here. You must be hungry."

Danielle left her food on her plate and grabbed some bread and a pot of stew from another table. The boy and girl looked at her with interest as she brought the food over to them. Eowyn crouched behind them as they sat and nodded at Danielle as she set the food in front of them. She took two bowls from the center of the table and handed one to each of the two children.

She glanced back to Aragorn, wondering if he knew what was going on, but he showed the same curious interest as Danielle.

"They had no warning," Eowyn now said to Theoden, sitting on his throne with his head in his hand. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

"Where's mama?" asked the little girl, and Eowyn rested a blanket over her shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said. "All the more potent, for he is driven now by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on." His attention was bent towards Theoden as he gave his counsel. He rested his hand on top of Theoden's. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Aragorn pulled his pipe from his lips. "You have two thousand men riding north as we speak. Eomer is still loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden said, shaking his head and rising from his throne in frustration. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn said, "whether you would risk it or not."

Now Theoden turned to Aragorn, his voice strengthening. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Aragorn remained silent, saying nothing to the king's challenge.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Theoden paused, glancing at the children who now ate their food eagerly before addressing the room. "We head for Helm's Deep. There we may protect my people from Saruman's advances."

"So be it," Gandalf said.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Theoden sent orders out to announce the imminent departure to Helm's Deep. The entire city was to empty out and bring only necessities on the journey. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Danielle left Meduseld at Gandalf's bidding, who was muttering to himself about some plan he was forming. They would need to pack and be ready to leave Edoras soon, and there was a rising sense of urgency all around. Danielle waited until they were out of the hall before asking the question that had been floating around her mind since the decision had been made.

"I don't understand," she said. "What is wrong with going to Helm's Deep? Wouldn't a fortress protect everyone?"

Gimli scoffed. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

They entered the stables where Shadowfax had been held, and Aragorn and Gandalf broke off ahead. The two continued to talk as Legolas, Gimli, and Danielle checked on Hasufel and Arod, but she could still hear Aragorn speaking to Gandalf as they walked off towards Shadowfax.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," he said. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Danielle handed an apple to Arod. "Do you think that Helm's Deep can protect us from Saruman?"

"It may," Legolas said, "but I fear that Saruman's forces are stronger than Theoden knows. Should we be faced with a large army we could be trapped."

Danielle stroked Arod along the side of his head, and he pressed his nose against her palm. She smiled. "You want to get out of here, don't you?" she whispered to him, and he looked back at her with his large, dark eyes.

"Stand back," Legolas said. She found him looking up the line of stables, and then Gandalf shot out with Shadowfax. She backed up against the stall as he galloped past her at full speed.

"Let us hope he finds Eomer and his men before Saruman's fleet finds us," Legolas said as they watched Gandalf's figure retreat towards the walls of the city.

* * *

Packing was a simple matter. Danielle returned to her quarters, where her tunic and pants had been laid on her bed, freshly washed. All the grime and wear had been cleaned away, but she imagined it would not be long before they were just as dirty as before. Regardless, she welcomed the chance to change out of the long black dress and back into them. She filled her sack with her carved box from Lothlorien, carrying her few prized possessions. They sat alongside a few pieces of lembas, some fletching feathers, and arrow shafts. In total, it took he five minutes to dress and pack.

They were supplied with additional horses, and so Danielle was allowed to ride her own out of Edoras. Forah was a tan horse, proud and tall. With her limited experience on horses, he was easy to ride. He followed every command and cue easily, to her relief. She should have expected no less from a horse of Rohan.

She rode with Legolas and Gimli at first, in front of Aragorn who spoke with Theoden as they left Edoras behind. Eowyn walked alongside them, with a few women and children. The men on horses wore carefully controlled faces, and the children seemed gleefully unaware of the reason for leaving Edoras behind. They ran and sang while their mothers kept a close eye on them. It was from these mothers that I felt the most tension. They knew that danger was upon them all.

They moved along at a slow pace, making sure to keep pace with those who walked. Danielle's mind wandered with little to do, sometimes listening to the conversations around her, and other times thinking of Nick, the man she had once loved. She wondered how he was doing, and if he still existed. She had intentionally kept herself from thinking about him in the past, but now that it seemed she would never see him again or have the chance to rebuild their relationship he kept resurfacing. Some part of her had hoped he would overcome his addiction to alcohol. He had never been violent, only reckless and self-destructive, so even while she had kept him from her mind she'd had hope.

"Earlier you spoke of a loss in your life," said a voice that brought her back to the present. It was Eowyn, who now walked with her hand on Forah's muzzle. "Was it a friend?"

"Yes," Danielle said. "And my parents, and my cousins, and my neighbors. And everyone and everything."

"That is terrible," Eowyn said with a look of concern. "Was your village attacked by orcs as well?"

"No," Danielle said, and smiled grimly. "No, it wasn't that simple. I don't know what happened. They're just gone."

"Is that when you joined your company, then?"

Danielle remembered the shock and suspicion on the fellowship's face when she ran out of Moria, and smiled at the memory. "It was. They became the only people I know in this world. I'm absolutely dependent on them."

"They are fine men to rely on. You are lucky to have found them."

"I am," Danielle said. She couldn't have found a group more supportive or willing to help her as they had been. "It is nice to see that there are actually women here, too," she said, smiling. "I was beginning to think there were no women in Middle Earth."

"Of course there are women here," Eowyn said. "Although I, myself, have yet to see a female dwarf."

At that moment, Gimli trotted forward on his horse and joined the two women. "It is true you don't see many dwarf women," he said. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

"It's the beards," someone whispered behind them. Danielle turned to see Aragorn mime a long beard on his face. Danielle and Eowyn faced each other, muffling laughs to prevent Gimli from noticing. He, of course, went on as though hearing nothing.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground, which is of course ridiculous."

At this point, the laugh Danielle had been holding burst through. She imagined baby dwarves popping up like crops ready to be harvested, complete with a full beard. This only intensified when Gimli's horse reared up, taking him a few yards ahead before dumping him to the ground.

Eowyn ran to him and helped him off the ground to dust him off, but then she looked back up. Not towards Danielle, who she'd been talking to. It was Aragorn her eyes found. Her eyes had not searched for him but rather found him automatically, as though she'd known exactly where he'd be because she was naturally aware of him.

Danielle was startled when she suddenly realized that she shared this same awareness.

* * *

That night, as the sun sank closer to the horizon, they stopped to make camp for the night. Because there were children with them, they could not trek as far in a day as the fellowship had on their own. It meant Danielle still had time that day to do some work.

She pulled the arrow shafts from her pack, which now had the feather fletching attached to one end. She still had to put nocks in them so they could sit against the bowstring. Legolas hadn't instructed her on this specifically, but she knew it couldn't be hard. All she had to do was carve a groove into the wood.

Danielle laid all of her crafted arrows out. There were twenty of them. She started with her practice arrow, the one that had the weakest fletching. She knew that one probably would not make the final cut. She picked it up and tried to find a comfortable way to hold it before she started carving into it, realizing that should should have done this step before she'd tied the fletching on. It was already done, though, so it would have to do.

She used the tip of the dagger to trace a small line along the grain at the end of the shaft, and then she used the edge of the dagger to start sawing into it. The dagger had no serrated edge, so it was slow work, but after ten minutes of work she was satisfied that her nock was as deep as the ones she'd already used.

"Let me see that," Legolas said behind her. Danielle started, her hand flying to her chest.

"Don't do that!" she said, huffing out a sigh of relief. "Not everyone can hear people approaching as well as you can." Of course there was no danger, she was surrounded by the people of Rohan. If there really was danger, someone would spot it before it could creep up on her.

"My apologies," Legolas said. "I'm not accustomed to the hearing of men. May I see your arrow?"

Danielle handed it to Legolas, who turned it about in his hand to inspect it. He immediately pursed his lips, and she knew something was wrong.

"What?" she asked. "Is it too shallow?"

"No, that is not the problem. Tell me, why did you cut the nock in the direction of the grain?"

"It was my cutting guide," she said. "The grain helped me to cut it straight."

And what do you think will happen when it is lined up with a bowstring and pulled back with the force required to give the arrow power in flight?"

"Oh," Danielle said, realizing the problem. "It will split the arrow."

Legolas handed the faulty arrow back. "Other than that, it is a fine nock. Here," he said, and pulled a small cloth pouch out.

"What is this?" she asked, loosening the leather strings to look inside.

"Someday I will teach you how to make your own arrowheads, but for the time being here are some I have crafted. You have but to tie them to the arrow shaft, and they will be done."

Danielle smiled. "Thank you, Legolas."

Legolas returned the smile and nodded.

Danielle moved on to a new arrow as Legolas walked away, this time making sure to cut into it perpendicularly to the grain. It took longer to cut this way, but she knew that must mean it would be sturdier. Legolas had been right.

Aragorn approached and sat ten feet away. He looked over to Danielle and nodded, to which she responded likewise. As she watched him take his sword out and set to sharpening it, Danielle realized she had not learned the proper way to sharpen her own. She could have to ask him to help. But for now, she had a pile of arrows that she was determined to finish. Arrows could run scarce, and she knew she couldn't always expect to have an abundant supply of them.

As Danielle worked, Eowyn came to Aragorn, carrying a steaming pot and a few bowls. Aragorn's head was down as he ran a cloth down the length of his sword, but Eowyn fixed her gaze on Aragorn with a look of mixed determination and apprehension.

"I made some stew," she said. Aragorn set down his sword and looked up at her. "It isn't much, but it is hot." She took one of her bowls and dipped it in, and Aragorn graciously received it, nodding in appreciation as she handed him a spoon.

"Thank you," he said.

Danielle abandoned all pretense of carving nocks into her arrows. She hated that she felt so compelled to watch their interaction when she thought so highly of both of them, and yet she felt a sense of dread as she watched Eowyn's posture and body language. She seemed to be holding her breath as she watched him dip his spoon into the soup and raise it to his lips. He lingered there and said nothing for a time, but rather looked up at her as though he were deciding whether he had to swallow it.

"It's good," he said with a small nod.

"Really?" Eowyn said, relieved, and turned to delve out her stew to others in the camp. Aragorn used this chance to tip his bowl over, letting the stew pour onto the ground, but then Eowyn turned back. Aragorn righted the bowl in an attempt to recover, but the stew splashed on his hands and into his lap.

Danielle had to purse her lips together tightly so as not to laugh and be discovered listening in.

"My uncle told me a strange thing," Eowyn said. She walked back up to Aragorn, but seemed oblivious to Aragorn's attempt to dump her stew. "He said you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather, but he must be mistaken."

"King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Eowyn bent down, now level with Aragorn. "Then you must be at least sixty"

Aragorn shifted and looked away for a beat.

"Seventy?" she asked, but still Aragorn said nothing. "You cannot be eighty."

Aragorn smiled weakly. "Eighty-seven."

Eowyn stood back up as she processed the information. "You are one of the Dunedain. A descendent of Numenor blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," Aragorn said, confirming her guess. "The northern kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," Eowyn said. "Please eat."

Danielle didn't understand most of what Aragorn had said. How was it that a man could live so long and yet look as young as he did? She tried to digest this new information, no longer watching as Eowyn stood with Aragorn.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_"I'm sorry," Eowyn said. "Please eat."_

_Danielle didn't understand most of what Aragorn had said. How was it that a man could live so long and yet look as young as he did? She tried to digest this new information, no longer watching as Eowyn stood with Aragorn._

Her attention was drawn back when Eowyn stepped in front of her. She shifted the pot of stew to the other arm and separated one bowl from the others.

"Would you like some stew?" she asked.

"No, thank you," she said. "I've already eaten." A few feet away, Aragorn swirled his spoon around his bowl without eating.

Eowyn smiled and nodded, but her eyes focused on the arrows Danielle had spread out in front of her. "What is this?"

"Legolas has been teaching me how to craft arrows," she said. "I'm not very good at it yet."

"Then you are a soldier?" Eowyn asked.

Danielle laughed, hardly thinking of herself as a warrior. "No, not really," she said, but then she thought about it. She had fought against orcs, and she knew that she was bound to face them once again sometime before her part in the war was over. "Maybe I am. I'm in training."

"That is very noble of you," Eowyn said. "The women of Rohan once learned to fight, but few these days take arms in battle."

"I'm not sure its a noble thing for me so much as a necessity," Danielle said.

"Even so, you choose to stand up and fight. I do not believe my uncle would allow me to help in this war."

"You have been trained?"

Eowyn nodded. "Aye. Those without swords may still die upon them."

"Surely Theoden would let you help if you wanted to," Danielle said. Shouldn't she be allowed to make her own choices?

Eowyn, however, didn't seem to think so. "We shall see," she said with an unconvinced smile. "Good luck with your arrows," she said, and walked off with her pot of stew.

When Eowyn had put a few yards between them, Aragorn poured the rest of his stew onto the ground. Danielle shook her head with a smile, but returned her focus back to the arrows.

She was getting better at carving the nock. At first she worked slowly, needing a great deal of focus and control to cut it evenly, but she was getting quicker with her work. The sun was setting, though, and she knew that she would not have enough light for the precision this cutting required for much longer. Her hands were starting to cramp, so she needed a couple minutes to shake her hands out anyway. Her knuckles cracked as she put pressure on them, relieving the pressure that had been building inside them.

While she worked on loosening up her hands, she glanced around the camp. Aragorn was no longer working on his sword, but rather smoking a pipe with a pensive expression on his face. His eyes stared blankly ahead, but he occasionally puffed on his pipe and blew out a small stream of smoke.

Danielle put her arrows back in her bag. She still had some lembas bread stowed away that was - of course - perfectly preserved in their leaf wrappings. She took two pieces out and walked over to where Aragorn sat.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Aragorn looked up at her in question.

"I saw you pouring out Eowyn's stew earlier. That's wasteful, you know."

Aragorn smiled. He knew he'd been caught. It was hard to believe from the way the smile livened his face that he was 87 years old. He more closely resembled a seven-year-old who was hiding his brussel sprouts from his mother.

"I was not as fortunate as you to be offered the stew second," he said.

"Some people have all the luck," Danielle said. She sat down by him and handed one of the pieces of lembas over. "Here."

"Thank you," he said, and unwrapped his weybread. He took a bite and looked around, with his eyes settling on her bag. "You've worked on your arrows."

"I've been trying to," she said. Danielle reached down to pull a handful out. They weren't done yet - they still needed arrowheads or a sharpened tip, and some of them still needed a nock. She handed a few over to Aragorn, who turned them over in his hands and inspected her work.

"These are good."

Danielle narrowed her eyes. "'Good' like you told Eowyn her stew was?"

Aragorn laughed and shook his head. "My apologies."

"Uh huh," Danielle said, smiling despite her doubtful expression. "Give me those." She took the arrows back and went back to sawing her blade into the end of the stick. Aragorn puffed on his pipe, but his eyes watched her.

"Should you be working on that now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. The sky was growing increasingly dark, with ribbons of pink and orange streaking the sky, but she could still see what she was doing. "I don't ever get much time to work on these and I really want to finish them."

Aragorn said no more on the matter. They sat in a comfortable silence for a time, but every now and then she glanced up at him. His eyes scanned the field of people aimlessly, as though he wasn't taking any of the visual information in.

"You always seem to be so deep in thought when you smoke."

He pulled his pipe from his lips and looked at her. "Do I?" he asked, paused, and then resumed his stare into the field. "I suppose I am."

"About what?" she asked, feeling bold. Aragorn normally seemed the type to keep his affairs and thoughts to himself, but he already knew some of her most intimate thoughts and fears. He had known when she doubted life in Middle Earth was worth living. He had seen her struggle with this new life in multiple ways, many of which had brought her great frustrations. Their friendship felt imbalanced, and so she wanted to continue where they had left off the previous night. She wanted to know more about this man who had rights to the throne of Gondor and yet desired no such power. What went on in his mind while she was preoccupied with her own thoughts?

At first she didn't think Aragorn would answer. A full minute passed with the silence between them growing thick despite the sounds of chatter and work around them, so she turned back to her carving. Then, he lowered his pipe and held it over his knee. "There was a woman - an elf," he said without facing her. His fingers traced a pendant that he bore around his neck. "I fooled myself thinking we could ever work, but it was only a dream. And yet I should not mourn. I told her to leave so she could be with her kin. She had no future here in Middle Earth."

Danielle sighed. With this piece of the puzzle she understood Aragorn's reserved nature better, but in the light of heartbreak it was bittersweet. She had known that his heart had broken, but she hadn't realized it was because he put her needs before his own. Did he struggle with questions about whether he had done the right thing?

"'If you love someone, set them free,'" Danielle quoted.

Aragorn looked at her with furrowed brows in the fading light.

"It's part of a saying where I'm from."

"How does the rest of it go?"

Danielle hesitated. She didn't want to make him feel worse, but she was compelled by his expectant expression. "'If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were.'"

She could just barely see the grim smile on Aragorn's face before he looked away.

"It's just a saying," she said, suddenly wishing she hadn't said anything. "I don't think it's always true, but I do think it was honorable for you to put her needs first. That's what love is supposed to be about, wanting what is best for someone."

Danielle lowered the arrow in her lap and sighed. She had tried this with Nick, but it hadn't worked out.

"Your sigh says more than your words do," Aragorn said. He was looking at her with his pipe balanced between his lips once again.

"Maybe so."

"What is your story?"

"I loved a man who developed an addiction to alcohol," she said and continued her work on her arrow. She'd always been a nervous fiddler, so she felt comfort in having something to work on. "His addiction became my whole life for a while. I tried to put his needs first so I could one day have back the man he used to be, but in the end he wouldn't let me help him."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," she said. "It's been about a year now. Do you regret your choices?"

Aragorn didn't answer right away, instead taking a long drag on his pipe. "Not if she has a better chance of life away from Sauron's reach."

"I don't either," Danielle said, digging the tip of the dagger into the nock to pry out a splinter of wood that hadn't broken off properly. "I put him first until it was harmful for both of us. Then I realized I had to start putting myself first for a change."

She pressed too hard with the knife, and it slipped. The tip of the blade sliced into her forefinger along its side.

"Shit," she said, dropping the dagger and the arrow and putting pressure on the cut. It wasn't deep, but it stung and drew an impressive amount of blood for its size. Already, a trickle was running down her palm.

"You should not be working on that at night," Aragorn said.

"I know, it was stupid. Lesson learned."

"Give me your hand," Aragorn said and ripped a strip of cloth off a rag.

Danielle held her hand out to him, which he pulled closer to himself as he received it. He wrapped one hand around Danielle's while the other mopped up the thin line of blood that dripped from the cut. Aragorn worked quickly, using a few drops of water to clean her wound and then examined it.

"It's not a bad cut," he said. "You were lucky."

He glanced up at her occasionally as he wrapped the strip of cloth around her finger. He supported her hand gently as he tied a neat knot in the cloth, and then cupped both of his hands around hers.

"No more arrows tonight," he said, as though it were a condition for him returning her hand back to her. Whether it was the way his grey eyes bore into hers in the dark or simply because he was holding her hand, Danielle was unable to speak. Her heart thudded as she remained locked in his gaze, but she managed a nod. Aragorn smiled as he let go of her hand.

In the time it took for Danielle to put her arrows away, her mind cleared and her senses returned. She knew she was going down a dangerous road. If Aragorn's mind always went to this elf when he had time to sit at leisure, there was no way she could afford herself to even humor her feelings for him. As she sat alongside Aragorn in the darkness, however, she wasn't sure if there was anything she could do to stop them.

* * *

The next morning, word spread that they were on the final leg of the journey to the Hornburg at Helm's Deep. Danielle did not want to let her legs grow stiff from lack of use, so rather than ride Forah she looked for someone who might benefit from him. She didn't have to look for long before she found a mother with two boys. They only looked to be around 7 and 13 years old, and the younger one was tugging on his mother's skirt.

"How much further is it?" he asked.

"Nigh on three leagues," the mother said. "We shall be there soon, and then you can rest."

Clearly three leagues did not seem so short to the boy, who stomped and dragged his feet.

"Excuse me," Danielle said, leading Forah to the family. They regarded her curiously as she drew closer. "I don't need this horse, really, so I thought you might like to borrow him."

The two boys looked to their mother eagerly, but she smiled and shook her head. "That is very kind of you, dear, but I can't take your horse."

"Oh, please do. He's very gentle, and if I'm not riding him someone else might as well."

The mother looked down at her boys' hopeful faces and sighed. "Oh, alright. Thank you. And who, pray, shall I return him to once we arrive?"

"You can bring him back to me. I'm Danielle."

"Well then, I'm Rowelda, and my boys, here, are Darcyn and Dorwyn." She introduced them with a hand on her eldest child's shoulder, and then her youngest. They thanked Danielle once again, and as she caught back up to her company she looked back at them to see Rowelda helping Darcyn and Dorwyn up on the horse.

The sun rose steadily in the sky, and Danielle knew they must be close to their destination. She looked ahead, wondering if they would be able to see Helms Deep soon. Aragorn and Eowyn were engaged in conversation, but Legolas had gone ahead. She hoped that meant that Legolas could already see the Hornburg. But then, she saw a couple of Theoden's armed guards ride past him. Maybe they were scoping out a stream they would have to cross, but she worried that something was wrong.

The two guards disappeared over a hill, and Danielle kept her eyes glued to the horizon. She had no way of knowing something was wrong, and yet she was uneasy. Nothing happened for a couple minutes, and then she heard snarls and yelling voices. Danielle wasn't the only one who heard it; others were now looking ahead in interest and concern, and Legolas ran ahead out of view. She held her breath and waited. Aragorn ran after him to the top of the hill, and then turned to run back down.

Theoden rode up to meet him. "What is it?" he asked. "What do you see?"

"Wargs! We're under attack!"

All around, panic erupted. Women and children screamed while the riders mounted their horses and got into formation. Danielle looked around, not finding Rowelda or her boys. Even if she could she was not about to try to take Forah back from them when he could take them safely away.

Instead, she took her bow from her shoulder and ran to join the rest of the soldiers, but she felt a hand on her arm holding her back. It was Aragorn.

"I do not ask you to stay," he said.

"I know, but I'm going to."

"Where is your horse?"

"I gave him to a family," she said. "I don't need a horse."

"You have never before fought orcs on wargs." Nearby, those who were heading into battle were gathering, and Eowyn had taken charge of organizing the women and children to lead them to safety. There wasn't much time.

Aragorn mounted his horse and then held his hand down to Danielle. "Climb up with me," he said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I know a lot of you are looking forward to seeing Danielle's reaction after the battle with the orcs... so I'm sorry you'll have to wait just a little longer. I can't wait for you all to see what I've got in store for the events between this battle and the one at Helm's Deep ;)

Reviews are much appreciated :)


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_Aragorn mounted his horse and then held his hand down to Danielle. "Climb up with me," he said._

Danielle took his hand and, with his help, got up on the horse behind him. She barely had time to hold onto Aragorn before they charged off with a speed that nearly tossed her off the back end of the horse. She tightened her arms around him as they went up and over the hill, where they spotted their attackers: first a trickle, and then a swarm of orcs riding wolf-like beasts. They carried spears, axes, and swords, and as they grew closer they let out a loud battle cry. The Rohirrim responded in like, crying out as they held their swords ready.

The two forces crashed into each other with enough momentum to throw the front line of men off their horses. Suddenly, there were orcs everywhere. Aragorn drove his sword into the neck of an orc while Danielle clung onto him. The jerking motions of the horse as they dodged wargs and leaped over fallen bodies made using her bow a dangerous challenge. As she pulled her bow out and tried to aim, their horse took off running, and she almost dropped her weapons. She had to abandon her attempt to aim so she could hold on. It seemed impossible to stay on the horse if she needed both hands to fire her arrows. Danielle knew she would be dead weight if she couldn't figure out a way to help, though, so she planted her legs more firmly into the horse's side. Like this, she found that she could let go, if only briefly.

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung it on her bow. When she released, her arrow flew through the air and caught a warg in the shoulder. It tumbled forward, unseating its passenger. They rode on into battle, Aragorn beheading orcs while Danielle tried to shoot at anyone who came close enough for her to aim true. It wasn't working well. Her aim was unsteady because she always felt on the edge of falling, but she didn't have time to find a better solution. An orc rode toward their left side and she put her bow away in favor of her sword, swinging it out with as much force as she could. It sliced through his stomach, but she almost lost grip on her sword as he fell.

"Gimli!" Aragorn sped his horse toward their dwarf friend, who they spotted pinned to the ground under a dead warg. Another had found him, and was approaching. As they shot toward Gimli, Aragorn spotted a second warg charging them head-on. "Get him!" He yelled, nodding toward Gimli's warg. "I'll get this one!" Panic settled over Danielle while Aragorn prepared for the warg coming at them. They were drifting further from their course toward Gimli, and there was no way they would come within a sword's reach of the warg.

Danielle spotted a spear sticking out from an orc on the ground, and she grabbed it as they rode past it. The warg was towering over Gimli, now, and she knew she had only one chance to hit it. She'd never thrown a spear before, but the warg was massive. She launched the spear, and it hit the warg squarely in the chest. As it collapsed on top of Gimli, adding to the stack, Danielle let out the breath she had been holding.

Danielle didn't have the time to worry about how Gimli would get out from under the pile of bodies. Neither she nor Aragorn noticed the warg racing towards them on the right. It slammed into them, knocking them off their horse. Danielle scrambled to her feet, but Aragorn pushed her away once she was up, out of the path of an orc on a warg coming at them. He grabbed onto the warg as it passed and pulled himself up. Danielle was helpless as Aragorn fought the orc. She was only able to watch as he was carried further away, but it seemed that had been his plan.

Now without Aragorn or a horse, Danielle felt exposed and vulnerable. She ran to the nearest fallen warg and ducked behind it for cover, noticing her opportunity to stay shielded and fight from a distance once again. It was a relief to put her sword away in favor of her bow and arrows. An orc ran by, aiming for one of the Rohirrim who was already engaged in combat. She launched an arrow and hit him before he could raise his axe toward his intended target.

Danielle started when a spear embedded into her warg shield, not three inches from her head. Danielle swung around, finding an orc on a warg approaching her at a sprint. She didn't have time to aim an arrow properly, so she reached for her sword hilt and ducked. As the warg jumped over her and her warg shield, she swung her sword upwards, catching him in the leg. The orc and the warg tumbled to the ground, where they were hacked by Gimli's axe on the other side.

Danielle huffed out the breath that was caught in her chest. "Thanks!" she said, equally relieved that he had made it out from under the stack of wargs.

"Just returning the favor!" he called back, and ran off again. But there were only a couple orcs left, and they were vastly outnumbered. The rest lay in heaps on the field. And then none remained standing.

Somehow, impossibly, Danielle had survived.

She knelt down to the ground, grateful and amazed to the point of dizziness. A breeze came along, removing the heat of battle from her skin. She could almost cry for the relief she felt. She'd barely had time to process anything during the battle, but now she felt a retroactive horror she couldn't afford to feel earlier. She was lucky to be alive.

Danielle picked herself off the ground, suddenly feeling injuries that she couldn't remember acquiring. They were mostly trivial scratches and bumps, but she found a sliver cut into her right forearm and her knee protested when she put weight on it. It didn't feel serious, but she was careful with it as she made her way toward those who were left.

Theoden was looking around surveying the damage done, as were many others. She was glad to see Legolas, but he didn't notice her right away. He was looking around with a worried expression.

"Aragorn!" he called.

Danielle's heart dropped into her stomach. Where was Aragorn if elvish eyes couldn't see him?

"Aragorn!" Gimli had joined the search, and Danielle feared the worst.

Her eyes scoured the field, and she recognized the orc she'd last seen Aragorn take on. He was the one that Aragorn had climbed behind as the orc ran by, and now he lay laughing on the ground. The sound brought on a sickening sense of dread, but her face also seemed to grow hot.

Danielle ran to him as fast as her legs would allow and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where is he?" she asked as she shook him, wanting to shut him up. She would have sliced his throat to stop his horrible laugh if she didn't need information from him. "You know who I'm talking about!"

The orc only continued to laugh, choking on the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth. She realized he wasn't going to speak for her. He would die laughing before he would tell her anything.

"Make him talk!" she yelled to Gimli. "He was fighting Aragorn!"

Gimli swung his axe down, letting it linger at the skin of the orc's throat. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," he said.

"He's dead," the orc said, gloating. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas grabbed him by his clothes and shook him. "You lie," he said, but the orc coughed and then went silent. At first Danielle stood frozen, unsure whether to believe him, but when Legolas bent down and loosened something in the dead orc's hand she caught a glimpse of something silver. Legolas opened up his palm to get a better look at it. Danielle immediately recognized it as the necklace Aragorn had been wearing.

She ran to the edge of the cliff where Theoden already stood and peered over it, not sure what she was looking for or even that she wanted to see anything. She was soon joined by Legolas and Gimli, and they watched the river current below in silent grief, realizing that the orc had told the truth. They all hoped beyond hope that they would find a sign that he had lived, though Danielle knew they wouldn't find any.

Danielle didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks until a sob erupted from her throat. Suddenly she she couldn't breathe. Aragorn couldn't be dead. She covered her face to try to muffle herself, but she couldn't stop the choking sound coming from her. Legolas put his arm around her, but she barely noticed it. It took all her resources simply to remember to draw air into her lungs.

"Get the wounded on horses," she heard Theoden say next to hear. He was giving orders to someone behind them, but Danielle could not look away from the rapids below. "They wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Danielle shut her eyes. This wasn't happening. She might have fallen off the cliff herself at that moment were Legolas not supporting her.

"Come," Theoden said with a hand on Legolas's shoulder. He turned back to help gather the rest of his men, but Legolas, Gimli, and Danielle remained at the cliff's edge, no longer looking for hope but trying to process the loss of someone so profound.

* * *

The entire fleet was somber as they made the last few miles of the trek to Helm's Deep, but Danielle did not see the hills that passed by. She rode behind Legolas with her cheek resting against his back. All she saw was the grass, trampled by the hooves of horses and the feet of the women and children that had fled before them.

So many men had been lost. Danielle tried not to linger on Aragorn's death, but as Hasufel bore them closer to the fortress her mind replayed the last moments she'd seen him. Aragorn had pushed her away to protect her from the orc that rode by. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd be alive if she'd been able to help, or if she would be dead now, too.

"Look there," Legolas said in front, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Helm's Deep."

Danielle rose her head, following Legolas's gaze. Even in her grief, she could appreciate the magnificence of the fortress. It was nestled into rock at the foot of a valley, looking every bit indestructible. It seemed to be carved right out of the mountain. She understood why Theoden had chosen a place such as this for his defense.

The people of Rohan were lined along the entrance to the fortress to greet the returning soldiers. There was rejoice at their return, but many women scrambled to see if their loved ones had made it back alive. There were hugs and tears around them as Legolas reached up to help Danielle down from the horse.

Eowyn was among these women, and she craned her neck to see which soldiers had survived. "So few," she said as Theoden dismounted from his horse. "So few of you have returned."

Theoden's face was grim as he looked at his niece, and for a few seconds he had no words. "Our people are safe," he eventually said. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Her eyes drew to Danielle as her feet hit the ground. She wondered what Eowyn saw in her face. Could she tell what had happened from the mix of tears and empty hopelessness on her face? Did she see someone who had developed feelings for Aragorn, too? Eowyn's eyes widened with disbelief, and Danielle couldn't stand to look longer. She needed to get away.

The crowd was thick, but she managed to elbow her way through. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, but it didn't matter. There were people in every corner of the Hornburg that she could find, so she settled for sitting on her own on some stairs in a courtyard. She tried to block out her surroundings; families reunited all around, and their celebrations were more than she could bear. Instead, she tried to focus on nothing more than the mortar holding together the stone walls. She failed miserably. Images of Aragorn's face intruded her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I never understood how, when Gimli and Legolas see a random orc laughing, they knew he had fought Aragorn. The orc didn't know his name, and Gimli and Legolas weren't with Aragorn when he climbed up on that warg. I mean, come on!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I know a few of you were waiting to see how Danielle would do with Aragorn falling off the cliff, so there you go!

Sorry this chapter is a few hundred words shorter than usual. I'm trying to split my chapters strategically in preparation for what's to come.

By the way, you guys are awesome! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews over the two days between chapter uploads before, but it was very rewarding to read them as well as motivating. Thank you :)

Reviews are, as always, much appreciated :)


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Danielle could have been sitting there for five minutes or five hours before someone sat on the steps next to her. They didn't say anything, and she didn't acknowledge them, and so for a while they sat in silence. Eventually, curiosity sunk in and she turned to find Gimli sitting with his helmet resting in his lap. She would have thought it more likely to be Legolas - she was surprised that Gimli had sat quietly for so long. His eyes were cast down like hers had been, but when she looked to him, his eyes met hers.

"I can't believe he's gone," she said. It hurt just to say it. Saying the words made Aragorn's death feel much more real.

"Even the great fall," Gimli said. "Alas, Aragorn is no exception."

Danielle gave a faint nod. "I would have thought I'd be the first to go in battle. I should have been."

"That sort of talk does not help, lassie."

"Maybe not." She sighed. Regardless, she believed it. If only one person could walk away from this war unscathed, she would have thought it'd be Aragorn.

"And so the old withered."

Danielle turned to Gimli, frowning. "He didn't wither," she said, confused.

"Nay, but his line did."

"I think I'm missing something."

"Master Bilbo Baggins wrote a poem about Aragorn that is oft associated with him."

"Can I hear it?"

Gimli cleared his throat.

_"All that is gold does not glitter,_  
_Not all those who wander are lost;_  
_The old that is strong does not wither,_  
_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_  
_A light from the shadows shall spring;_  
_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_  
_The crownless again shall be king."_

Danielle was moved to hear such strong words about Aragorn. It seemed fitting to honor him with them now that he was dead, but the hope in the words were as salt to a wound. That hope was gone. She rested her head in her hands.

"You had affections for him," Gimli said.

"Yeah," she said, knowing it must have been obvious from the way she had broken down earlier. The strength of her reaction had caught her off-guard as well. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does. Anyone who cared about him cannot lose heart to win this war. It is what he died for."

Danielle nodded. She knew he was right, but that didn't help her feel any better. She could continue fighting to rid Middle Earth of the Ring and all the evils that came with it, but it would not bring Aragorn back.

* * *

"Open the gates!"

Gimli and Danielle had been sitting in each other's company for half an hour when someone called out the order. She picked her head up off her hands. People around them were running to the walls to look out into the fields, hoping that the loved ones they had thought to be dead had survived and returned.

"Open the gates!"

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"He looks like a ranger," another answered.

Gimli and Danielle looked to each other, and without saying anything they both got up and ran. Was it Aragorn? She almost couldn't bear to consider it. Aragorn was not the only ranger in Middle Earth. She tried not to think about it as she passed under an archway to another courtyard. If it wasn't him, she knew she'd be setting herself up for heartbreak.

"Wait!" Gimli called behind her. "Curse my short legs!"

Danielle could hear more chatter ahead; the front gate must be near. She heard grinding as the wooden gate scraped on the cobblestone floor, opening and then shutting with a _clunk_.

She ran down a set of stairs and turned a corner, and there she found a crowd surrounding a man on a horse. His clothes were ragged and torn, revealing torn flesh on his right arm. He was slumped as he dismounted from the horse. She couldn't see his face, and yet she knew it was him. Aragorn was alive.

"Aragorn!" Danielle yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. Ahead, she saw his head turn toward her voice, looking for her. "Aragorn!"

As soon as she broke through, she slammed into him and threw her arms around his neck. Aragorn was momentarily stunned, the force at which she'd run into him forcing him to take a step back, but then he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Danielle laughed despite her resurfacing tears, knowing she should have been gentler but simply grateful that he was alive.

"I'm sorry," she said into his shoulder. "I thought you had died." Danielle backed away to get a better look at him. He looked like a mess, with dirt caked into his shredded clothes and blood smeared on his skin. "You _look_ like you died."

"I am alright."

"Where is he?" Gimli's gruff voice came from somewhere in the crowd. "Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!"

Danielle broke away from Aragorn as the crowd parted, allowing Gimli to come through. There was a look of amazement on his face as he looked up at him.

"You are the luckiest, the uncanniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli pulled Aragorn into an embrace. "Bless you, laddie!"

Aragorn seemed in a hurry, now. "Gimli," he said, looking down. "Where is the king?"

Gimli nodded his head toward the Hornburg's hall. Aragorn patted him on the shoulder and set off to find Theoden. Danielle wondered at his urgency.

"What do you think it is?" she asked Gimli.

He shrugged. "We shall soon see."

They followed after Aragorn, but had trouble keeping up with him. What could possibly be so pressing that he was rushing off to the king when he should be resting?

Legolas stood waiting for him outside the hall, clearly expecting him. Aragorn, however, almost walked into him.

"_Le ab-dollen_," Legolas said, and then looked Aragorn over. "You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed, putting his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I am alright, my friend, but I need to speak to Theoden. It is a matter of great importance."

"Of course," Legolas said. "Perhaps you want this back, first." He held his hand out and dropped the silver necklace into Aragorn's palm. "We found it by the cliff." Aragorn looked down at the necklace and then back up at Legolas in gratitude.

"_Hanon le_," he said. Legolas smiled and nodded in response. "Come," Aragorn said. "We must meet with the king."

* * *

Theoden had been flabbergasted to see Aragorn come through the doors to the hallway. He tried to ask him what had happened to him and how he had survived, but Aragorn skipped over answering his questions.

"We have a dire problem," he said.

"Well, what is it?" Theoden asked.

"During my journey here I came upon a great host of orcs. They are headed our way as we speak."

The hall grew quiet. Theoden stood up from his throne and paced about the room. "A great host, you say?"

"All of Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?" The alarm on Theoden's face matched that of everyone else in the hall. An unanswered question seemed to linger in the thoughts of everyone present. How could they stand a chance against such numbers?

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn said, his voice heavy. "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Theoden stood for a moment, processing the information. "Let them come!" He turned and walked towards the back door. "We begin preparations immediately."

* * *

Theoden led the fellowship through the Hornburn as he gave commands to his men. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready by nightfall," he said to one, and then led them through the front gate. The men of Rohan were reinforcing the door with thick slabs of wood, but would it be enough? In the twenty-first century there were materials available that could perform better under attack.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," Theoden said. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

Gimli, by the door, did not seem as optimistic as the king. "This is no rabble of mindless orcs," he said. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden stepped up to Gimli, seemingly affronted. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

The king led them back inside the walls and continued his inspection, giving orders on how to prepare for battle, but also commending it. The Hornburg was sturdy, and from what Danielle had heard it had proved its worth during multiple occasions in the past, but she wondered if some of the king's optimistic claims were genuine or if he was trying to convince himself that Rohan stood a chance against such a large army.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on a rock," he said. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn said, interrupting the king's speech. "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

"What would you have me do?" Theoden's voice lowered as he spoke to Aragorn. It was the first admission of any sort by the king that his high spirits were an act. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord." Aragorn's voice was imploring. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?!" The king's voice turned furious. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-?" Theoden paused and sighed, recollecting himself. "No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone." And then, King Theoden walked away.

Legolas and Gimli broke away so they could help gather what weapons they could for the battle. Aragorn stayed and rested his hands on the wall, looking out into the fields. Soon, there would be thousands of orcs appearing in the horizon, but for a moment Danielle could almost pretend it was any other day on the verge of spring.

"Sit for a minute, will you?" she asked.

Aragorn turned away from the field to look at her. "I should help organize our forces," he said.

"I'm sure they'd allow you a break," Danielle said. "You almost died and you've been on your feet ever since. If we're about to fight all of the orcs of Isengard you need to rest."

Aragorn looked unconvinced, but said nothing.

"They can manage without you for a minute. Besides, someone should look at your arm. Sit."

Aragorn sighed, but he obliged. There were stairs just a few feet away, and he took a seat on the top step. Danielle sat on his right side while he removed his vambrace and rolled up his sleeve. She didn't have much water left in her bottle, but she pulled it out anyway. It would be enough to clean off his wound.

"I have some supplies," he said, and pulled out a small leather bag.

Danielle peaked inside and found some cloth and a few dried leaves. They were the same leaves he'd used on her after their first attack, by the Anduin. She pulled out two and set them on the ground. She then sprinkled some water on a rag and started to clean some of the grime away from the gash in his arm.

"I've not done this much before," she warned him, "so stop me if I'm hurting you."

If it stung at all, Aragorn didn't let on. She tried to be as gentle as possible as she pressed the rag on the cut, hoping it would pick up some of the grime inside the wound. It was quite dirty, and she was sure it had been for a time. It would be a miracle if it didn't get infected.

Danielle kept her eyes on Aragorn's arm as she cleaned the area around his wound. The leaves crushed easily in her palm, and she copied what she'd seen him do previously, adding a couple drops of water and mixing it into a paste. She dabbed this on his arm, focusing mainly on the gash, and then distributing what was left among some of the smaller scratches he had acquired around it.

Aragorn probably needed sutures. However, there was no needle she could use, and she wouldn't have known how to do them properly anyway. For all she knew, people didn't get stitches in Middle Earth. She decided it didn't matter anyway. If they were about to face an army of orcs, the stitches would probably rip his skin worse than it already was. A tight bandage would have to do. Luckily, she found a strip of cloth wide enough to cover it well.

Danielle could feel Aragorn's eyes resting heavily on her as held the fabric against his skin. "You really scared me today," she said, irrationally worried that, if she looked up, she would provide him with direct access to the emotions she'd felt over the past hours.

"I know," Aragorn said, his voice soft.

Did he really know? Danielle glanced up at Aragorn by reflex as she wondered what he meant by that. She was instantly overwhelmed by how exposed she felt as their eyes locked, feeling as though his eyes pierced right through her, so she brought her attention back to his arm. Danielle wrapped the bandage around it, trying to figure out how tight it needed to be.

"I'd ask you not to do that again..." Her voice trailed off. She'd ask him not to do that again, but nothing guaranteed, especially for the next twenty-four hours. There was no promise he could give. Who knew what would happen when the orcs came. So much was out of their hands.

"We can only do what we can and hope for the best," Aragorn said, and Danielle nodded.

"I did okay against those orcs today, though, didn't I?" she said as she tied together the ends of the bandage.

"You did, but this is no travelling pack of orcs. This is an army ten-thousand strong."

Danielle nodded. She was trying not to fixate on that thought, but it was hard to forget.

"Chin up," Aragorn said as he pat her shoulder. "You have learned much." With that, Aragorn rolled his sleeve back down and stood. "I must get going. Get some armor. You will need more than a sword tonight."

* * *

A/N: Aragorn is back :) I hope you liked this chapter! As usual, it shouldn't be long before I get the next chapter up, but it may be a day late. The first half of my week ahead will be busy, so I have a lot to do in preparation for it.

Reviews are much appreciated, as always :)


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_"Chin up. You have learned much." With that, Aragorn rolled his sleeve back down and stood. "I must get going. Get some armor. You will need more than a sword tonight."_

The women and children started to head for the caves. Fathers were saying their goodbyes to their families, but Danielle's insides twisted as she realized boys were being led away from their families as well. One boy with curly blonde hair couldn't have been older than eleven, but a man - his father, perhaps - put a hand on his shoulder and walked him towards the armory. The boy turned back to his mother and sister with a look of bewilderment. He was too young to fight in this war.

With this image in her mind, Danielle made her way to the armory. There were piles of shields, mail shirts, and vambraces stacked in the center of the room. She tried to sort through her options, but most of them were not built for someone of her stature. She held a mail shirt against her front and found that it was much too large. It hung to just above her knees, which she was sure would impair her ability to run. She knew if she was having trouble finding something suitable, though, the younger boys certainly would, too.

After some digging, she finally found a mail shirt that she was comfortable with. It hung loose on her and slid around on her shoulders, but it was short enough that she could move. When she put vambraces over the sleeves, it prevented them from dangling over her hands. She added a vest, a belt, and grabbed a helmet. It would have to do.

There was nothing for her to do now but wait for the orcs to arrive. She found a spot in the outer courtyard where she could sit and have a moment to herself and collect her thoughts. She pulled out the wooden keepsake box Galadriel had given her and set it in her lap. Maybe she could find some strength from the pieces of her old life within it. Despite everything that had happened and all the changes she'd faced since she first place them in the box, her mementos were perfectly preserved. Danielle pulled out the bit of denim and rubbed it between her fingers before setting it aside and pulling out her sapphire ring.

Danielle's stomach clenched as she held her ring. She missed her home so much, and her parents, oh, her parents. Yes, she missed her friends and Nick, but as she faced almost certain death, the little girl inside her missed the safety of curling up in her mom and dad's arms. She needed to see them now more than she ever had before - more than she had when she found Nick's hidden stashes of alcohol. She rested her head in her hands, trying to block out the rest of the world around her and try to pull back the memories of her parents as she looked at her ring. She had been so excited the day they had taken her to pick it out, a little over ten years ago.

As tears started to brim in her eyes, she decided that this was not the best way to prepare herself for battle. She folded up the denim and put it back in the box with the bit of yarn, but she kept the ring. She would wear it into battle that night. Maybe, if she died, she could at least take comfort knowing she had a piece of them with her.

She remembered that Legolas had given her some arrowheads to complete her arrows, and she pulled those out of her pack next. It would give her something to do, and hopefully that would distract her enough to calm her nerves. Besides, she was sure she would need all the arrows she could get that night. The leather pouch had about thirty arrowheads of similar sizes, each with notches to help fasten them to the shaft. Danielle cut off some rope and set to work, winding it around the arrow head and securing it in place. Her hands shook as she worked, so she found it challenging to knot the rope when she was done. With each progressive arrow, her hands shook more, but it felt good to put a new arrow in her quiver with each one she finished. It helped her feel like she was accomplishing something - she was preparing for battle rather than waiting for certain death to find her.

"Your arrows are almost done," someone said. Danielle looked up to see Eowyn.

"Only because Legolas gave me these arrow heads," she said.

"And you're wearing mail." Eowyn's eyes took in the armor she wore and the weapons that sat by her side. "Then you are to fight. Like you did when the pack of orcs attacked us on the road."

"I am," Danielle said, noticing that Eowyn was still wearing the dress she'd worn while they'd traveled. "Aren't you?"

"I am not permitted to join you. I am to go with the women and the children into the caves."

"You aren't permitted?" Danielle asked, surprised that a full-grown needed to be granted permission. "Well why not? If you want to fight you should be getting ready with me."

"My uncle will not allow it." Her voice was heavy and distressed, though her face did not show it. Her expression was resigned. "I envy that you have the opportunity to protect those whom you love."

"We could use all the help we can get. Have you talked to Aragorn? I'm sure he'll let you fight."

"He will not override my uncle's decision."

"Why not?"

"Oh, it does not matter. He said 'No' and so I have no choice in the matter."

Danielle was speechless for a moment, shocked. When words came to her, all she could say was, "That's not fair." Why was she allowed to fight whereas Eowyn was not? Was this the kind of world she'd fallen into - one where little boys were dragged into war but brave, capable women weren't permitted to fight?

"Danielle," Eowyn said. "Good luck. I hope... I hope we meet again."

"Me too," Danielle said, but her words felt strangled and tense. And with that, Eowyn left to join those in the caves.

Danielle tried to return to her work, but her conversation with Eowyn had stuck with her. Between that and her trembling hands, her productivity was her arrows was waning. It was starting to grow dark, a constant reminder of the orcs heading their way. _They will be here by nightfall._ She would have fared better in an immediate attack. She felt helpless and on edge, sitting and waiting for the orcs to come to them and knowing there was no escape from them. The anticipation was starting to eat at her.

Aragorn appeared around the corner with one of Theoden's men. He was giving instruction, pointing out places that needed extra protection, extra archers. When his eyes fell on her, however, Aragorn turned to the soldier. "Send word to Theoden."

"Aye, my lord," he said, and departed.

Danielle kept her eyes on her arrows, not wanting him to read the fear on her face, but she heard Aragorn's footsteps approach and come to a stop in front of her. "Your arrows are coming along nicely," Aragorn said, watching her fasten another arrowhead in place.

"I'm getting there," she said, trying to keep her hands steady and she tried to tie off a bit of string. Her shaking fingers seemed unwilling to cooperate, but she was determined to finish them before the orcs came.

"You do not have to fight," Aragorn said. "This is not your duty."

Danielle was embarrassed that he could so easily see her anxiety, but in that moment she mostly felt resentment. Resentment towards this whole world.

"Oh?" she asked, setting her arrow down and turning her full attention to Aragorn. "Are you going to make me join Eowyn in the caves?"

Aragorn heard the challenge in her tone and furrowed his brow. "Nay. I hold no command over you, and if I did I would never forbid you from joining us in arms."

"And yet you won't allow Eowyn to help us?" When Aragorn didn't immediately respond she continued. "You're Isildur's heir! Surely that counts for something in this war!"

"Eowyn is not under my charge but Theoden's," he said. Danielle could see Aragorn's frustration in the way his lips pursed, but his voice remained calm and patient. "If he does not wish for her to fight I cannot allow her to."

"So little boys who are scared out of their minds are pulled from their mothers and forced to fight, but when you find a woman who is eager to help you turn her away?" she asked, her indignation threatening to boil over. "That is such bullshit! You know, where I'm from this is called sexism. Why the hell should someone not be allowed to fight because they are born with breasts and can bear children? Why don't you just send me to the caves, too?"

"Enough, Danielle!"

The force behind Aragorn's words stopped her. He was livid. Danielle sat on the steps, still seething, and huffed out an irate sigh. It was met with a look of warning from Aragorn.

"You need to calm down!" He lowered he voice, but his eyes remained hard. "This is not my jurisdiction, and I have no say in the matter. Wherever this anger is coming from I suggest you put it aside and focus." Aragorn left without another word, leaving Danielle bristling on the steps.

Her fists were clenched and she couldn't release the tension from her muscles. Some rational part of her brain recognized that she was being unreasonable, but it was masked by her anger. She grabbed her pack and got up. Aragorn was right, she needed to calm down.

Danielle's frustrations simmered on low as she walked, trying to clear her mind. A cool breeze swept through the fortress, and it grounded her. She breathed in deeply, feeling the tension and the heat of her anger leave her body with each exhale. As it did, her mind cleared and regret took over. She'd had a full fit. The panic from recognizing her utter lack of control over everything had brought her to a breaking point. Aragorn had only been in her line of fire. Now that she had snapped, she couldn't take back what she had said to him, but she could apologize. She still felt the same frustrations, but she knew that Aragorn wasn't to blame for them. He had only ever tried to help.

She headed in the direction Aragorn had walked, back toward the armory. He'd gotten a good head start, so she wasn't sure if he would still be there. By then, most of the men she passed were armed and ready, but there were still a few who were heading to the armory. A few of them gave her peculiar looks when they realized she was dressed for battle, and that she was not heading for the caves. She tried to block out their facial expressions. She didn't need to get pulled back into the same thoughts that had made her lose her temper to begin with.

Upon arriving, she glanced inside in search or Aragorn. She spotted him facing Legolas, but she noticed that everyone was watching the two of them with interest. Legolas spoke in Elvish, and so although he seemed tense she couldn't be sure what was going on.

"_Aragorn_," he said, _"__nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn then said, yelling. He paused, and the room fell into a thick silence before he turned and left. He came to an abrupt stop when he came to Danielle, their eyes locking. She tried to find the words to apologize, but she found herself halted by the heavy, heated expression on his face. By the time she found her voice, she had lost her chance. Aragorn brushed past her and disappeared among the other men.

"Aragorn!" she said, following after him, but when he didn't turn back she stopped. The only thing she had done was inflict him with stress he didn't need - he already had a lot on his shoulders. If she chased after him, she would not be helping him prepare mentally for battle. And so, reluctantly, she gave up.

Rather than cause any more trouble, she sat and waited for everyone to finish preparing for the orcs. She twisted the ring on her finger and tried to keep her thoughts clear. This time, however, it wasn't thoughts of the orcs she was trying to evade, but rather of Aragorn.

The remaining events passed quickly. She sat and simply watched the people around her as she heard a horn go off. The people around her spoke of an army of elves that had come to join forces with them. The encouragement was welcome, but she didn't go to watch them arrive. She needed to find her focus. She had almost accomplished this when Legolas and Gimli came to find her shortly thereafter.

"There you are, lass," Gimli said. "We should get in position now before all the good spots are taken."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try something. Since I have been kind of busy lately (and let's face it, there was almost a month where I couldn't find time to work on this story) but I don't want to fill my chapters up with lots of irrelevant things that are happening in my life, I've started putting information pertaining to my progress on updates on my profile page. So, if I'm slowed down due to work, I'll let you know there.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tensions are starting to rise. What do you think will happen?

I do have a question for you all. There is a chapter coming up that I've been excited about posting since I started uploading this fic. I'm debating how to post it. I don't usually write to music, but I listened to this one song the entire time it took to write it... which was quite a while because I wanted it to come out just so. It was very influential for me. I was thinking of posting it so you all have the option of having that same experience while you read the chapter. Would you be interested in that? And if so, would you rather I post the song title so you can listen to it on repeat on Grooveshark (or wherever) while you read it the first time, or would you rather I post it at the end? I ask because, although it might not be obvious what is about to happen, I worry that it could spoil something.

Reviews are much appreciated, as always ;)


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_"There you are, lass," Gimli said. "We should get in position now before all the good spots are taken."_

Danielle had managed to calm herself until that point, but something within her tightened back up at Gimli's words. It was time. She took a deep breath and got up to follow them. Legolas picked a spot along the wall directly in the front. They had a front-row seat to watch the orcs approach. Already, they could see them in the distance and hear the rumble of their marching feet. The lights from the torches were in the best indicator of how close they were - no further than a half mile away. They had seven minutes left, if that.

Her heart seemed to struggle to break free from her rib-cage. She wondered if she might be better off somewhere other than the direct front, but Danielle knew that in the end it wouldn't matter. As outnumbered as they were, everyone would have an equal opportunity to fight and die.

Closer. They were a quarter of a mile away and everyone stood in tense silence. Whereas before she could only tell that they were close, now she could see just how many of them there were. The torches spread far back, and she had a new appreciation for just how large of a number ten thousand was.

"There are so many of them," she said, her hope dwindling.

"Where?" Gimli asked. "I can't see anything!" He jumped to try to peer over the edge of the wall, but his eyes didn't quite clear over the top. "You could have picked a better spot."

Danielle heard steps behind her, and looked back to see Aragorn. He looked out at the sea of orcs approaching. She admired that he showed no sign of fear or worry, but rather determination.

"Well, lad," Gimli said, looking up at him, "whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightning lit up the sky, showing off the vast numbers of approaching Uruk-hai. Danielle could see their bodies, now, not just their general shape and size.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night."

Aragorn patted Legolas on the shoulder, but remained silent. His eyes fell on Danielle, but quickly turned back towards the line of elves he was to command. She couldn't help but notice that although Aragorn had argued with Legolas, they seemed to be fine now. Why, then, did he still feel so tense around her in particular? Why would he have left so abruptly and without saying anything unless he was avoiding her?

Gimli frowned, and Danielle wondered if he had noticed Aragorn's hasty departure, too.

She sighed. "I think he's mad at me."

"Why would he be?" Gimli asked.

"I might have called some of his decisions bullshit."

Gimli chortled. The people of Middle Earth may have never heard that precise word before, but it seemed that the appropriate meaning and tone of it was easy to decipher.

"Tensions are high," Legolas said. "Try not to distress yourself."

She nodded and looked back out at the approaching orcs. In just a few minutes, it may not matter anymore anyway.

Rain drizzled down on them, at first only a few drop that made a _clink_ as they hit against their helmets and shields, but gradually it grew steadier. Rain dropped off the front of Danielle's helmet, which kept the water out of her eyes. She was grateful for that.

Nearby, she could hear Aragorn yelling orders in Elvish. His voice boomed, carrying far despite the rain. Almost in answer, the commanding orc called out. It was an animalistic roar - Danielle was unable to hear anything that might pass as a word - but the orcs knew exactly what it meant. They came to a halt only fifty yards away from the base of the wall. A few residual roars sounded from somewhere in the mass of orcs, but other than that the armies were silent. Danielle could hear every drop of rain and intake of air around her.

"What is happening out there?" Gimli asked, once again attempting to jump up higher than the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughed, but Danielle couldn't understand how anyone could be so light-hearted as they stared down the army of Uruk-hai.

Further down the wall, she spotted Aragorn pacing among the elves. If she was going to die that night, she would never get the chance to apologize for the things she'd said. She didn't want to be remembered that way. If only he would glance her way, maybe he would see that she regretted her outburst, but he didn't. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the sea of orcs waiting for their cue.

The commander roared out again, and the orcs started pounding their spears into the ground in unison tauntingly. The whole sea of orcs was flaunting their eagerness for manflesh and amping themselves up for the upcoming onslaught. A chill ran through Danielle, but she held her place. Although she shook, she knew that she was exactly where she wanted to be. She was meant to stand there, defending humanity and the right to live without fear.

One by one, people drew arrows back in their bow and held them there. She followed in suit, trying to hold her arms steady. Her hand was pressed firmly into her cheek, and she waited for something to happen. The spear pounding was speeding up as the orcs grew impatient and Danielle's heart kept tempo with them. Waiting. Waiting.

An arrow released from the wall, not far from where she stood, and found its target in the neck of an orc. Aragorn yelled out a command in Elvish, most likely to hold fire. The stricken orc wobbled before collapsing forward onto the ground.

There was a moment of silence when men, elves, and orcs alike stood in shock before growls and snarls erupted from the host of orcs. The arrow had fueled their fury, and the commanding orc chose that moment to unleash his forces. He roared out once again, thrusting his sword forward, and the army took off with brandished swords.

Their speed was terrifying. In seconds, the front line had covered have the distance to the wall, and then Aragorn called out once more.

"_Leithio i philinn!_"

"Fire," Legolas said, translating, and Danielle released her arrow. She did not aim for a particular orc, as there were so many and they moved too quickly. She aimed instead at the general front line. She hoped to help create a pile-up of orc bodies that would slow them down, making future orcs easier targets. Unfortunately, she couldn't see well enough in the dark chaos to even be certain she hit any. Nonetheless, she continued firing off her arrows. They rained down on the orcs in hundreds, and although she saw many stumble and fall to the ground it did not slow their approach. She could hear a whoosh every time an arrow from the elves behind her sailed by her head, missing her by inches.

As soon as the orcs reached the wall, metal ladders started raising about the heads of the orcs. One, Danielle saw, was almost directly in front of her. She tightened her grip on her bow, but Gimli next to her was thrilled by this addition.

"Good!" he said.

Orcs climbed onto the ladders, and she tried to spot the orcs responsible for lifting them up. She aimed an arrow nearly straight down and shot, successfully hitting one of the five orcs raising the ladder. As soon as he fell, however, another orc took his place, helping with the ladder without missing a beat. Her arrow hadn't accomplished anything.

Danielle's eyes widened as the ladder reached a vertical angle. The orcs on board held up their spears and swords, cheering and eager to break through the defenses. It was the material of nightmares - an invasion of blood-thirsty, malformed beings set on conquering and destroying.

She shot at the orcs on the ladder, now, along with Legolas, but as the ladder fell the rest of the way forward, she only had time to shoot one orc. He fell from the ladder, but the damage was done. The ladder was securely latched to the wall, so Danielle pulled her sword from her sheath.

Gimli swung his axe at the first orc up the ladder, but more quickly followed. Soon they were surrounded by orcs. One climbed off the ladder onto the wall, looking right at Danielle. He launched himself off, swinging his blade in the air as he shot toward her. She had no time to think, ducking down and to the side purely on instinct. Without her there to crash into, as seemed to be his plan, he overshot his mark. As soon as his feet touched the ground she struck him in the back.

"Legolas!" She easily heard Gimli's voice over the clatter. "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!"

"Who the hell keeps track?" Danielle yelled. She had no idea how many she'd killed. That was the last thing on her mind. She was in pure survival mode.

She ran to the ladder and slashed another orc in the neck as he came up, but the next orc was prepared for her. He blocked her sword with a shield tied to his arm and countered with a swing at her stomach. Danielle was prepared, but the strength of the blow made her stagger backwards. He struck at her again, and again, so fast that she could barely keep up. She was forced into a defensive role, which she couldn't afford. As soon as she blocked one advance she moved immediately to block the next. She had no time, and she couldn't win with blocks.

Danielle tried something drastic. The next time his sword hit hers, she charged him. He was caught off-guard and he stepped back, tripping on a body behind his feet. She brought her sword down on him as he fell. There was no time to celebrate her victory; another orc immediately followed. Nor was there time for fear. As she fought, her shaking ceased, and she hit her rhythm. Danielle found that even if she wasn't as strong as the orcs she had been better trained, thanks to Legolas's and Aragorn's expertise. If she fought aggressively she tipped the fight even more in her own favor.

The orcs, however, had massive strength in numbers. Danielle's head was on a swivel, checking around every chance she had to make sure she wasn't caught unprepared. She couldn't afford to do this when she was engaged in combat, though, so all she could do was pray that no one attacked her from behind. She fought as hard as she could and hoped for no surprises.

As one orc fell to the ground, her sword remained embedded deep in his chest where it was caught on his armor, and so it was wrenched from her hands as it went down with him. She tugged at the hilt, trying to free it, but made no progress. She looked around wildly, finding that no one was charging at her. Everyone was already paired up. She put her foot on the dead orc, pushing down with it as she yanked and finally it gave a little. It slid out, but before she could join back in the battle something pushed against her back, forcing her to the ground.

Danielle screamed as she fell, dropping her sword and rolling over. The orc on top of her was dead, with an axe in his back. Gimli stood a step behind. She realized with a chill that this orc would have killed her while she struggled with the sword had Gimli not intervened. He freed his axe and made to help her out from under the orc, but he was forced to change tactics when another orc came at him. Gimli took him on, axe swinging. Danielle was left on the ground, about as vulnerable and defenseless as possible. She grabbed the hilt of her sword just as an orc found her lying. He swung his blade straight down, and Danielle rolled away to dodge it. The blade smashed to the ground, and she kicked out her legs desperately, kicking him in the thigh. He fell over, and she used the momentum of her falling legs to roll upright and slash at his gut.

Danielle's only sign that something was wrong was Aragorn's yells. She could hear him over the thirty yards of clashing swords that lay between them. Legolas's name was among the Elvish words, so she looked around for the elf frantically. She spotted him aiming his arrows over the side of the wall at the ground just as the deeping wall blasted apart in a deafening explosion. The force threw rock and man alike into the air before they rained back down. Danielle ducked down and covered her head as chunks of brick pummeled into her back and arms. A large boulder landed no further than ten feet from where she crouched.

When the falling debris ceased she sat back up. Her ears were ringing, but she could still hear. As she looked around to assess the damage, she found that the ladder that had allowed orcs up to their spot had blown over. She was relieved to see Legolas helping Gimli get back up only ten feet away.

Danielle's stomach dropped when she looked around for Aragorn. The wall where he'd been stationed was missing, and he was nowhere in sight. He wasn't among the mass of bodies on the wall further down, so she expanded her search. She soon spotted him on the ground below, sprawled out on his stomach inside the deeping wall near the gaping hole from the explosion. He wasn't moving.

"Aragorn!" she yelled. She jumped down onto the stairs descending from the wall, skipping steps as she went and nearly tripping in the process. At the bottom of the steps, she had to dodge the bodies of fallen soldiers to navigate. One, two, three... she leaped over each one, and halted when she saw a smaller body with his helmet thrown off his head. He was on his back with his arm crushed underneath him in an unnatural angle, but more jarring were the empty eyes that looked up toward the sky. It was Darcyn, the boy she'd lent the horse to. Danielle retched, but held herself together and jumped over him, as she had all the others.

Orcs were starting to pour through the opening, so Danielle took her bow and pulled an arrow back and fired as soon as they were within range. She shot off three in quick succession as she ran, taking down the closest two orcs and striking a third in the arm. More were coming, more than Danielle could possibly fight off. In the time it would take to slow down enough to properly aim at her targets, there would be enough orcs swarming in to surround them. This time, she didn't have Aragorn to come to her rescue.

* * *

A/N: The battle has begun! What do you think will happen?

I want to give you a heads up. The next chapter will be short. I tried to figure a way to lengthen it, but it was the only way I could find to make certain chapter breaks fell where I wanted them. Actually, if I put the breaks where I think they would go best for dramatic effect, I would have made this chapter longer and the next shorter, but I didn't want any chapters less than 1,000 words. So, I'm sorry in advance, but I hope you will enjoy reading it and the coming chapters nonetheless :)

Reviews are much appreciated :)


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: Due to popular demand, I have decided to post the song that influenced this chapter up here, so that you have the option of listening to it while you read. This is completely optional, but I thought some of you would be interested. It is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars. I'm not usually a fan of hers, but this song is great. I'd recommend finding it on the Grooveshark website (it's free) and listening to it on repeat. You can start this at the beginning of the chapter, as it _could_ apply to the whole thing to a degree, or you can start it where the song was particularly influential. I will mark that place with (*****)

Either way, I hope you take your time reading this chapter :)

* * *

_In the time it would take to slow down enough to properly aim at her targets, there would be enough orcs swarming in to surround them. This time, she didn't have Aragorn to come to her rescue._

Danielle knew her only chance of any sort of victory was to race to Aragorn before any orcs could take notice of him lying on the ground. She covered the remaining distance between them at a full sprint and threw herself down to her knees, trying to be quick to hook her arms under his. She had no time to hesitate or think it through. In the back of her mind she worried about how badly he was injured. If he had acquired any spinal or head injuries she could be making them worse, but her options were to either risk that or let Aragorn get killed; three orcs had already broken off from the swarm and ran toward them with raised swords as she tried to drag Aragorn away. They were approaching faster than she could pull his weight, so she dropped him and brandished her sword.

The orcs were five feet away when they fell with arrows to their chests. Danielle glanced up at the wall and spotted Legolas firing arrows at the orcs below. Then Gimli jumped directly off the wall and into the horde of orcs who had passed through the hole in the wall. It was the distraction she needed to drag Aragorn out of danger. Legolas continued to cover for her from the wall as Danielle hastily stashed her sword in her belt and linked her arms under Aragorn's once again.

Once she had made a few yards of progress, the orcs stopped coming after her. It seemed that the orcs didn't view them as a threat, now that a line of elves inside the wall countered their efforts to continue further into Helm's Deep. This was a relief, because Aragorn was heavy. She paused to roll him onto his back, finding it easier to drag him that way, and she soon found a spot against the wall partially hidden from sight by a boulder from the explosion. She pulled him up to the wall and sat him up against it.

Danielle crouched in front of Aragorn, blocking him from view, and pressed two fingers against his neck. His pulse was strong underneath her fingertips. "Oh thank god," she said, exhaling. He was alive, but Danielle didn't know what to do with him. She tried shaking his shoulders in a feeble attempt to wake him, but his eyes remained closed. This didn't surprise her, but panic prickled at her as she considered her options. She couldn't leave him there. She would have to find a way to get him help inside the Hornburg, but that would require getting him up a flight of stairs. It would also leave them vulnerable to other attacks, but she didn't see any other options so she leaned forward to hook her arms underneath his again. As she did, Aragorn's grey eyes flickered open.

"Danielle," he said, confused and surprised to see her.

"You're okay!" She was so relieved to see him awake, but there was no time to linger on it. Just twenty yards away, orcs were forcing their way through the hole in the wall. The line of elves couldn't stop them fully. "We need to get away from here. Do you think you can walk?"

An arrow hit the wall by Aragorn's head before he could answer. Danielle kept low as she turned around, looking for the orc who'd shot at them. She spotted two not too far away. She loaded an arrow and let it fly, hitting one of them in the neck. She pulled another arrow from her quiver, but as she drew it back she felt an impact on her right shoulder. The force from it jolted her body back, and her hand lost its grip on the arrow. It flew off in the wrong direction, but the orc fell anyway; someone up on the wall must have hit him.

(*****)

When Danielle looked down to see what had hit her, she was stunned to see an arrow embedded between her neck and her shoulder, just below her collarbone. She was hit. It was a surreal realization - she couldn't comprehend it even as she felt the warmth of blood seeping down her front. The war around her was forgotten as she reached up and touched the arrow, as though making sure it were real, and traced the wood to where it met her body. The arrow had found its home where her overly large mail shirt had slipped down her shoulder. When she pulled her fingers away, they were covered with blood. She stared at the red droplets that fell to the ground, both mesmerized and disbelieving.

Danielle's balance wavered and her muscles gave way as her body crumpled backwards. She was unable to tell whether it was due to shock or injury from the arrow, but strong arms caught and steadied her before she fell far.

"Don't move," Aragorn said, his voice urgent as he held her up. He pulled the neckline of her chainmail aside and ripped the cloth of her tunic down to the point where the arrow punctured her skin. Danielle couldn't feel his fingers as they touched around the wound, but nor could she feel the arrow, for that matter. She could only assess the damage from what she saw. Her skin had torn where the arrowhead had cut into her, and a stream of blood flowed out of the wound. There was no way of knowing how much she was bleeding underneath the surface.

Aragorn showed no expression on his face, as though he were masking his thoughts, and that told her more than anything else. His eyes met hers, but no words came.

"Is it that bad?" Danielle asked, feeling a sense of detachment. She had expected to die - almost known it would happen - and as Aragorn hesitated, she had her answer. Perhaps he tried to hide it, but the truth flickered in his eyes. There was a flash of desperation before they hardened into resolved determination.

"I'm going to get you help."

"But the battle -"

"You're going to be okay," he said, cutting her off, but there was an edge of uncertainty in his statement. He lifted her off the ground, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. As gently as he did it, the motion still made her head spin. He pulled her close and crouched down, trying to walk swiftly without drawing attention to themselves. Danielle's concentration was dwindling. All she could focus on was the way her hands and feet grew cold. She drew her arms in to stay warm, but that did not slow the shivers that were quickly settling in.

"I'm cold," she said, leaning into Aragorn's chest in hope of feeling some heat from his body. She could find none through his chainmail armor.

"Stay with me," he said, sounding more distressed than Danielle felt. She felt strangely peaceful. She was cold and light-headed, but there wasn't pain. This wouldn't be a bad way to die. It would be better to die like this than directly at the hands of an enemy. The last thing she would see wouldn't be an orc's disfigured, vengeful face. It would be Aragorn's. She smiled at the thought.

"Danielle!" Aragorn said, shaking her. "Do not go to sleep!"

She hadn't even noticed her eyes had drifted shut. Some weight seemed to be pulling her under, but she nodded and tried to pull her limbs closer. So cold. It was then that she noticed Aragorn's vest. It looked like he'd been splashed with blood. Was that from her? She couldn't understand how there could be so much, but then she looked down and saw that the blood from her wound was pooling between them.

"I need help!"

Danielle saw shapes around her, but was unable to figure out where they were. It felt more like a dream than reality. Other human voices yelled around her, and she was jostled as she was laid down on something hard - the floor maybe? It was cold. She tried to roll onto her side to curl up, but she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Hold her still," someone said. Elsewhere, there was more shouting. "They're breaking through!" "Brace the gate!"

Someone took her hand and gripped it firmly. "Danielle, I have to go."

It was Aragorn. She tried to tighten her grasp and keep him with her, but her fingers wouldn't work and she couldn't find her voice, couldn't breathe. For the first time, she was scared. Aragorn was leaving. She was going to be alone, and die alone. She was vaguely aware that her face was wet, but she could not understand why.

"I have to go. You will be safe here." His hand slipped away and then he was gone. And so was she.

* * *

A/N: Wow, you have no idea how excited I am to post this chapter. I know it is short, but I hope its significance makes up for it (even if it makes you want to strangle me a little. I'm looking at you, Mistra Rose!)

I'm very curious in the experience of this chapter paired with the music, for those of you who participated. I listened to that song extensively while thinking through this chapter. It had a real emotional pull on me. I hope it did on you, too.

I should get the next chapter up on Thursday. And don't hate me. I've got great things coming :)

**Please check my writer's blog on my profile for the latest information about my availability coming up. I don't want to leave you guys hanging.  
**

Reviews are much appreciated :)


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

It was light when Danielle came to in a soft bed with blankets layered on top of her. Somehow, she was cold, which didn't make sense given that her skin felt clammy. Her head ached, as did the rest of her body, but none more than her right shoulder.

For a moment she frowned, not understanding why she was in that bed and why she felt so tired and sore. The answer came to her when she tried to reach up to rub her eyes. Her right arm was in a sling, and it restricted her movement. That coupled with the bandage and the tightness in her shoulder brought back images of an arrow lodged directly under her collar bone. She'd been shot.

Danielle sat straight up at the realization, the action making her head spin and her vision go dark around the edges.

"Careful, Danielle." The voice was Eowyn's, but she couldn't see her through the tunneled vision. "You shouldn't be sitting up." It faded away as she felt hands on her good shoulder and back, easing her back into bed.

"What day is it?" Danielle asked. There were so many things she wanted to know. She wasn't sure how she had gotten back to Edoras, or what had happened after she had lost consciousness.

"It is morning on the fifth of March," Eowyn said, and took a seat on the bed by her legs. "The orcs came to battle on the third."

"And we won?" Surely if they had lost she - and Eowyn, for the matter - would not be alive.

"We did."

"But how? There were so many."

"There were," Eowyn said, "but Gandalf and Eomer came to battle at first light with the rest of the Rohirrim." She smiled, and it rejuvenated her. Danielle had grown used to the worry and frustration that often showed in her face. "They came back, and what was left of the Uruk-hai fled into the forest."

"I don't remember there being a forest." Danielle remembered watching the orcs marching up to the Hornburg as an unstoppable force. There had been nothing of the sort to impede their approach.

"Yes, well, there was no forest until that morning. The trees are rather peculiar, I would not want to walk among them. The orcs will never emerge from those woods."

Danielle felt a chill travel down her spine, wondering how a forest could have eliminated the rest of the orcs. When she said nothing, Eowyn spoke again.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Danielle nodded. "When the orcs blew up the deeping wall Aragorn was thrown to the ground."

"Yes, that is what Aragorn said."

"So he's okay?" Danielle asked as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows.

Eowyn's arms were on Danielle once again, preventing her from sitting up. "You need to lie down or you will feel worse." Danielle let Eowyn reposition her arms so they couldn't provide support, and sank back into the mattress. "Yes, he is as well as one could hope to be."

"Good." Eowyn was silent - although Danielle could not read her face - so she continued. "He was out cold so I moved him out of the way where he wouldn't be trampled by the orcs, but I don't think I was paying enough attention to the battle."

"Because your focus was on Aragorn."

There was an edge to Eowyn's voice that made Danielle's eyes flicker up. "As yours would have been," Danielle said. Eowyn's face was still unreadable, but now she knew why. She was realizing that they shared feelings for the same man.

"I suppose you are right," she said. The silence in the room felt thick as the truth hung in the air between them.

"I know that you like him," Danielle said finally. Eowyn sighed out a laugh.

"I suppose I have wondered for a time if you might, as well."

"I don't want that to mean we can't be friends." Eowyn was the only female human Danielle had gotten to know in Middle Earth, and she didn't want to lose that over competition.

"I do not see why that should mean we can't," Eowyn said. "It is an unfortunate truth that we should share the same affections, but that does not have any bearing on you and I." Her words were optimistic, but the tension still hung in the room. Danielle wondered if she had made a mistake acknowledging the truth. Perhaps neither one of them were the type to avoid each other out of pettiness, but it wasn't out of the question that they would do it anyway simply because it would be easier.

"He came to visit you, you know," Eowyn said, interrupting Danielle's thoughts. "Once things settled and the injured had been found among the bodies, he sat with you."

Danielle thought about Aragorn sitting by her bed shortly after she had been so cross with him. She covered her eyes, feeling terrible. "I called him sexist," she said, regretting everything she'd said to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I got mad at him after you told me he wouldn't let you fight. I accused him of not treating women fairly."

Eowyn held her hand to her chest. Danielle couldn't tell if she looked touched or if she was still confused. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Danielle said. "I thought we were all going to die."

"Well, I am sure he has forgiven you."

"Where is he? I'd like to apologize to him."

"He is not here," Eowyn said. "He has gone with my uncle and Gandalf and a small company of others to Isengard. They went to parley with Saruman.

"When are they getting back?"

"They left yesterday afternoon. I expect it will be a couple days before they return." Eowyn got up from the bed and walked to the door. "You really should rest. I'm going to let Lanya know you are up."

"Wait," Danielle said, and Eowyn turned back. "How am I alive?" In the twenty-first century there were blood transfusions, but she doubted that Middle Earth had blood banks. She knew she had lost a lot of blood. If she'd lost enough to pass out so quickly, it should have been impossible to revive her without a transfusion.

"The elves have powerful healing skills," Eowyn said. "It is lucky that Aragorn found an elf who could spare the time to heal you... lucky the arrow that pierced you was not poisoned."

This left more questions in Danielle's mind. Weren't all the elves fighting? She couldn't understand why an elf would have paused fighting to help her unless Aragorn had more influence than she yet could appreciate.

Rather than lingering on this, she laughed mirthlessly. "I really thought I was going to die," she said.

"Not yet," Eowyn said, "but who among us knows? There is plenty time yet for any of us to die before this is over."

* * *

Danielle spent the next twenty-four hours confined to her bed, eating a strict diet of high-iron foods. The nurse, Lanya, was a squat no-nonsense woman who served her liver, squash, and spinach, none of which qualified as her favorite foods. She ate them with no complaints and absurd quantities of water under the promise that they would allow her to get out of bed sooner. Her bandages had to be changed twice to clean the arrow wound and apply fresh herbs and medicine. Danielle found that she had amassed more injuries that she could not recall acquiring, including a cut down length of her shin and another on her elbow. These were in addition to assorted minor scrapes and bruises, none of which she had any memory of.

Eowyn visited her a few times as well, but they avoided talking about Aragorn. The truth was already out there; there was no need to bring up the uncomfortable topic again. Instead, she told her that Theoden and her brother had lived, as had Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli. Haldir, however, had been killed. It was hard news to hear - Danielle had never realized that he had been among the elves that had come for the battle. He had been so kind when the Fellowship arrived in Lothlorien.

Eowyn also explained how it felt to be in the caves without any way of knowing what was going on outside or any way to protect themselves.

"It is good that you were not in the caves," Eowyn said. "There was naught to do but sit and wait. Every loud noise sounded like orcs breaking through. And when we found that they had not, we wondered how long it would be before they would. We wondered 'when,' not 'if.'"

"But they didn't?" Danielle asked.

"Nay, but almost. Eventually, we heard noises coming from the door to the caves. We took the passage into the mountain, but good fortune was with us."

"It sure was," Danielle agreed. Despite the numbers that had been lost in battle, they had won, and that was more than they could have hoped for.

* * *

On the morning of the seventh, Lanya brought Danielle a breakfast of porridge with a handful of cashews and a large glass of water. She ate while Lanya checked the wound. Thanks to the stitches, it had stopped bleeding altogether sometime the previous day. She applied more herbal medicine to it again before wrapping it up.

"It is looking much better," she said, tying the loose ends of the bandage. "It will be healed in no time, but I wouldn't go using that arm just yet. Never have I seen a wound like that heal so quickly. I could use a supply of those elven leaves, I'll tell you."

"How much longer before I can get out of bed?" Danielle asked while Lanya checked over the other cuts on her body.

"Not yet," she she said as she walked to the windows, opening the curtains to let in some more light. "If you are feeling well tonight you may try getting up for a time."

The sun outside was bright, and she could hear that songbirds were coming back from their migration. It even smelled like spring outside - like plants and growth. Yet, Danielle was stuck in bed. Her legs felts restless from lack of use.

"Please?" she asked. "I would love to stretch my legs outside."

Lanya seemed skeptical, but she looked through the window to the courtyard outside. She was considering it.

"I can take breaks," Danielle said, "and if I feel faint I can come back and lie down."

Lanya sighed. "Oh, alright. Only for a short while. But I am coming with you."

She bid Danielle to take her time as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Lanya had her arms ready to catch her if she fell, but it wasn't necessary. Danielle felt fine. There was no tunneling vision or dizziness. Lanya helped her put a robe over her evening gown and followed her closely as she walked to the door, only a few feet away.

"Really, I think I'm okay," she said.

"That is good, my dear, but it is still early."

Danielle found that she didn't need help walking out. If there was any pain or dizziness, her mind was too keenly focused on the prospect of sunlight and grass to notice it. She had to squint her eyes when they stepped outside. It had been days since she'd been directly exposed to sunlight, but the warmth felt sweet on her skin. The worries she'd been building up seemed to evaporate away. Danielle could rebuild her life in Middle Earth, but she could never replace this feeling.

"It is a fine day out," Lanya said behind her.

"Isn't it?" Danielle asked. She had thought she'd never feel the sun on her face again.

"Aye. Let us find you some place to sit."

The healing cottage was located high on the hill, right at the foot of the steps leading to Meduseld. There were benches along the path to the main road, but she couldn't help but eye a garden shortly down the hill.

"Can we go down there?" Danielle asked, looking down toward it.

"No, my dear," Lanya said, shaking her head. "Not today."

Danielle knew she was lucky to even go outside, so she didn't push it. She wanted to walk, though, and so she led the way to the bench furthest from where they stood. It wasn't far away, and yet it wasn't easy. Her legs felt heavy and unwilling to cooperate, requiring enormous effort to move. Twenty yards never felt like such an impossible distance until that day. Whereas she had started off walking independently, she soon linked her arm through Lanya's, who helped her bear some of her weight for the remainder of the walk. She was suddenly glad Lanya hadn't let her try for the garden down the hill.

"Danielle."

She had been so focused on the path in front of her that she hadn't noticed Aragorn approaching from Meduseld. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been covered in her blood and the grime of combat. Now he looked refreshed and relaxed. He looked... good. She smiled at the sight of him.

"It warms my heart to see you awake and walking," he said, coming down the final steps.

"I'm not quite sure this qualifies as walking," Danielle said, her grip on Lanya's arm tightening. From the corner of her vision she noticed Lanya eyeing her.

"It warms my heart nonetheless," he said, and turned to Lanya. "I can help her from here. I owe her much."

"You owe me nothing," Danielle said, but her words seemed to go unnoticed. Lanya's eyes remained on her, scrutinizing her face before turning to Aragorn.

"Don't you overexert her," she said, forewarning.

"You have my word," he said.

Lanya eased Danielle onto the bench. "I'll be right inside if you need me," she said.

"I'll be alright."

Lanya turned to Aragorn and nodded. "My lord," she said, and left Danielle alone with him.

* * *

A/N: Hah, a terrible place to leave off, but I needed something to make sure you'll be eager for me to post again! Those of you who checked my log in my profile know that this is my last post until probably Monday the 11th. The 10th if I don't pass out as soon as I get home from my crazy week and a half, or if I'm otherwise fortunate enough to squeeze time in. Honestly, I think I'll be dead tired the whole time, so probably not. I know, I'm sad, too.

But you know what will cheer me up while I'm up to my eyes in grant drafts and running around airports? Reviews :) I love to read every piece of feedback I get.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_Lanya turned to Aragorn and nodded. "My lord," she said, and left Danielle alone with him._

Aragorn sat on the bench by Danielle and turned to her with a relaxed smile. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," she said. "I feel better now that Lanya let me out of bed."

Aragorn's eyes trailed to her shoulder, where the arrow wound was covered by her gown and robe, and his demeanor turned pensive and solemn. "Legolas and Gimli told me what you did at the Hornburg," he said. "Were it not for you, I would not be here now."

"You saved my life, too," Danielle said.

Aragorn shook his head. "Nay, I was righting a wrong. The only reason you did not see those orcs was because your attention was set on me."

"I did what I thought was right," she said, emphatic. She didn't want to think that him sitting there with her was a part of his writing that wrong.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Were you not the one who insisted that no one protect you if it would put them in danger?"

"I did, but don't you see the difference here?" she asked. "Your life is far more important in this world than mine could ever be."

"Danielle," Aragorn said in gentle protest.

"You know it's true. You are one of the leaders in this war, and if we live through it your name will go down in history as one of Middle Earth's biggest heroes. What can I possibly contribute?" In the scale of this war, Danielle felt small and insignificant.

"Heart and skill," Aragorn said, resolute and sympathetic. He put his hand on Danielle's good shoulder in a moment of sincerity. "You have more than you give yourself credit for. Do you know what a feat you've accomplished simply by surviving that battle?"

"Maybe so." Danielle wanted to believe him. She felt that her value was dwarfed compared to his, and yet his eyes were earnest as they bore into hers. "I still think helping you was the only thing I could do."

"And I am still indebted to you."

Danielle tried not to laugh at his statement. After everything he had done for her in Middle Earth, surely she was the one in his debt. Instead, she scooted forward on the bench.

"Well then," she said, "if you are in my debt can you help me back inside?"

"Certainly."

Aragorn wrapped his arm around Danielle's waist, holding her steady so she wouldn't strain her shoulder as she got up. As focused as she was on getting back up, her body tensed as he put his arm around her. If he noticed, he didn't let on, instead keeping an attentive eye on her. It wasn't necessary - she felt clear-headed, and there was no wobble in her balance. Still, she set the pace slower than she had with Lanya as they started back down the path. She had been over-enthusiastic earlier.

"What happened at Isengard?" she asked.

Aragorn looked ahead with an unreadable expression. She couldn't tell where his mind had gone, and for a moment she feared that it had not gone well.

"Saruman will no longer darken these lands," he finally said. "He has passed."

Aragorn didn't seem eager to talk about Saruman, so Danielle left the subject alone. "When did you get back?"

"Only recently. We arrived an hour ago." He paused and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "We brought Merry and Pippin back with us."

"They're back?" Danielle asked, excited. She had known they would be safe with the Ents - as safe as one could be - but she hadn't been sure she would ever see them again. "What happened to them?"

"It is a remarkable story," Aragorn said, "but I will leave it to them to tell. Hobbits thrive on a captive audience."

Danielle felt a sense of gloom as they stepped inside, into the shadows of the cottage. She knew it was time to get back to bed - she didn't want to overdo the excitement right away - and yet she regretted coming back almost immediately. If her bed could be moved outdoors she could have had the best of both worlds. Instead, she reminded herself that she'd get stronger as she replaced the red blood cells she'd lost. The previous day she wouldn't have dared trying to get out of bed, so she hoped it wouldn't be long before she no longer needed assistance. Then she'd be free to spend her time as she wished. That evening, she would try again.

Aragorn helped Danielle to her room, his arm securely around her until he helped ease her onto the bed. Her legs felt heavy and stiff as she pulled them off the ground, so it was a relief when she was back under the covers.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Aragorn asked, standing by the bed.

"No, not yet," she said. "I wanted to talk to you about the things I said that night. At the Hornburg."

Aragorn shook his head. "You don't have to say anything, Danielle."

"Please." She waited until she knew Aragorn wasn't going to interject before continuing. "You have been nothing but supportive of me since you found me. You, over everyone else, believed I could fight and you've been so patient with me. I'm horrified I accused you of being sexist."

"You were scared."

"I was, but that doesn't excuse it. I'm sorry."

"I must confess I was taken aback, but you do not have to apologize for this." Aragorn sat in the chair alongside the bed and sandwiched her hand between both of his. They were warm, much more so than Danielle's, but bore a myriad of cuts and scrapes. "But while we are apologizing, there is something I wish to say."

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"For leaving you."

"We were in battle," she said, not understanding why this was something that had stuck with him.

"We were. I did what duty required of me, and were I faced with the same choice I would be forced once again to choose to help protect the Hornburg's defenses. Still, I regret it."

"It was the right thing to do," Danielle said, because it was. They had been on the verge of defeat. Aragorn's help - and that of anyone else who could be spared, for that matter - was needed.

Aragorn's grey eyes gazed at her in silence. He seemed to be contemplating what to say.

"You were crying," he said at length.

Danielle shut her eyes, embarrassed. She hadn't known she'd been crying. Before she blacked out, she hadn't been aware of anything other than the cold realization that she was dying in the presence of strangers.

"I was afraid you would leave us," Aragorn said, his voice heavy as he mirrored her thoughts. "I did not want you to depart like that."

"It's okay," Danielle said. "Plenty of people did die alone."

Aragorn nodded. "Not everyone was as fortunate as you and I."

Aragorn explained what Danielle had missed in the battle. She was surprised to find that she had not missed much, time-wise. She took a little pride realizing that she had made it through nearly the entire battle.

After Aragorn had left her with the elf at the Hornburg, he and Gimli had used a side entrance to sneak out and attack the Uruk-hai who were charging the gate. It had given the men of Rohan time to reinforce it, but even so it had not been long before the orcs had broken through. The men had retreated to the hall, where they decided that their only option was to ride out, facing the Uruk-hai and certain death. That was when Gandalf had arrived with Eomer and the Rohirrim.

"Eowyn told me something about a forest," Danielle said.

"Yes, the Huorns."

"What are they?"

"They are much like trees," Aragorn said. "You saw them while we were at Fangorn Forest. Do you remember that they are perilous to those who anger them?"

Danielle nodded with wide eyes. She remembered what he and Legolas had said about them, but she had not thought them capable of destroying a whole army. Nor would she have thought them capable of traveling so far. There must be a hundred miles between Fangorn Forest and Helm's Deep.

"The orcs had been hewing at them for some time. I can only imagine they were eager for the opportunity to strike back."

Aragorn kept Danielle company for a while longer, until Lanya came back and insisted that she have time to rest. As Aragorn stood to leave, he rested his hand on her good shoulder.

"I will visit again soon," he said.

* * *

The next morning, after Danielle woke up, Lanya removed her sling to apply more medicine to the wound. Fiery red skin was forming around the stitches as new capillaries formed and fused together. Her shoulder would remain inflamed for a few weeks, she knew, and then scar. She would always bear a reminder of the battle, for however long she managed to live in the war.

After the herb ointment had been applied, however, Lanya did not fasten the sling back around her arm.

"I think your arm shall be fine without it," she said when Danielle questioned her. "You were lucky. The arrow did not break any bones, only scratched your collar bone. It will feel bruised for a time, but I do not think it necessary any longer."

"Can I start to use it, then?" Danielle asked.

"I would caution against rigorous activity until the stitches are removed and you have worked up to it," she said, "but yes, I suppose you can slowly reintroduce it to use."

Lanya showed her how to stretch her shoulder, taking her arm and helping her to work it in small circles. Her shoulder resisted, like a rusted hinge; she noticed immediately that her range of motion was drastically reduced. It would take time for it to regain its flexibility.

When Lanya helped her ease her arm backward Danielle inhaled sharply as a jolt of pain shot through her entire arm. Her face contorted and she grabbed her shoulder with her good arm.

"Aching is normal," Lanya said, bringing her arm forward once more, "but it you feel a sharp pain you need to stop. You do not want to further tear any muscle." They finished the physical therapy for the morning, but Lanya told Danielle they could try again that afternoon.

Lanya brought out a breakfast of high-iron, high-protein food and left Danielle to her thoughts. She was worried about the pain she'd felt in her shoulder. She had grown to prefer using the bow in battle. It was what she was the most comfortable with, but now she was not sure she could continue with it. Using the bow required considerable force to pull back an arrow, and she did not know when her shoulder would be healed enough to manage it again.

"Ah! There she is!" Danielle looked up from her breakfast to see Gimli coming through the door, followed closely by Legolas and Gandalf. She sat up, excited to see them as they came up to the side of her bed.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you," she said, smiling.

"Forgive us, we've had other matters to attend to,' Legolas said.

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm just glad to have you here."

"Aragorn told us you had woken," Gandalf said.

"Yes, it is lucky you have," Gimli said. "The feast is tonight."

Gandalf's bushy brows rose high as he looked down to Gimli. "Danielle is lucky for a great many more reasons than because of the feast."

"She is lucky nonetheless."

"What feast?" Danielle asked. She had heard no news of this while she'd been sequestered to her room.

"King Theoden has ordered a feast to celebrate our victory and to honor the dead."

Danielle's spirits rose just at the idea of it. It'd be an opportunity to leave her room for more than a few minutes. She would be able to be around other people and eat what she wanted. Maybe she'd be able to forget about her injuries and the war and just spend time with the people that had become her family.

"You have more pressing things to worry about than a feast, my girl," Gandalf said, interrupting her thoughts. "How is your arm?"

"It is not bad," she said and moved her arm slowly in demonstration. She moved it up slightly and rotated it, making sure not to pull it back. "I can move it a little if I'm careful."

"Yes, well, you had better be gentle with it for the time being," he said.

Danielle nodded. After how long it had taken to get to that point in her recovery, she didn't want to do anything to set herself back. "You all are okay, though?" she asked. They looked well. She saw no bandages, only a few scrapes and cuts on what skin was visible. It was clear proof that of everyone in the room, she was the least seasoned for battle.

"Nothing that a few pints of beer cannot cure," Gimli said.

Legolas smiled. "And a long rest in bed."

"Take mine then," Danielle said. "I've had plenty of rest." She was only partially joking, although she knew there wasn't a chance she'd last long walking yet.

"It is good that you are so enthused," Gandalf said, smiling as he leaned against his staff. "Jest it may be, you need to pace yourself."

"That is all the nurse has said to me since I woke up."

"Lanya?" Gandalf asked. "She is a wise healer, and much experienced in these matters. You would do well to listen to her."

"I know. I do listen to her but I'm getting restless."

"Then allow us to distract you further," Legolas said, taking a quiver down from his shoulder and laying it in Danielle's lap. It was full of arrows of many types, some she recognized to be of elven make, and others more basic. In the mix, she spotted some darker ones, too. They looked like the arrow that had struck her.

"I scavenged these after the battle," Legolas said. "Your quiver was almost empty."

Danielle pursed her lips together. "Thank you," she said, not sure what to say. She was grateful that he had found them for her when she couldn't, but she wondered if it was in vain.

"You hesitate," Legolas said, noticing her uncertainty.

"I can't move my arm back at all yet," she said. "I'm not sure I'll be able to use a bow any time soon."

"In time you will. These arrows will be here when you are ready for them."

Gandalf left shortly after to aid the King, but Gimli and Legolas stayed with her. It was a relief to have time with them that was not focused on discussing plans of action or instruction on fighting - a real novelty. They did, though, discuss the battle long enough to share with Danielle their final tallies in battle.

"Forty-two," Gimli said, proudly puffing his chest. "Better than this elf."

"By but one," Legolas said, "and we will face more orcs before the war is over."

"Think of it however you like, lad, I still beat you."

* * *

A/N: I am deliriously happy to have all that work done and be back at home! And, of course, to post this chapter :) I'm blown away by all the support I've received in my absence, so thank you, everyone, for your patience and enthusiasm! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

I should be able to post again in a couple days, but show some love until then ;) Reviews are much appreciated!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle. Middle Earth and everything else in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

When Lanya came back a few hours later to help Danielle with her physical therapy, she complimented her on her high spirits.

"This is precisely the attitude that will help you get back on your feet," she said with a smile. She rested her hand on the outside of Danielle's upper arm and held it there with slight pressure. "Try to push your arm up against my hand," she said. Her hand provided some resistance, but Danielle found she could lift it. The pain was only a dull ache, so she pushed past it. She didn't bring it up far before she could move it no further.

"I can't go past here."

Lanya nodded and moved her hand to the front. "That was good. Try moving it forward, but slower this time."

Danielle started to lift her arm once again, taking her time. She had more trouble lifting her arm this way.

"Did you hear about the feast?" she asked as her arm inched upwards.

"Of course I have," Lanya said. "The whole city is going on about it."

Danielle's arm was now up forty-five degrees from its resting point, and was starting to lose momentum. With a little luck, she'd be able to rise it to ninety-degrees. "It will be nice to get out of here for a bit. I'm getting restless here."

"Surely you don't think you are going."

Danielle stopped and looked at Lanya.

"Go on, dear, keep going."

Danielle ignored her request. "Why can't I go?"

Lanya dropped her hand. "My dear, you are not in shape to go. Only yesterday you could not make it to the main road without draining your strength. I hardly think you can make it up the steps to Meduseld, and do not get me started on ale and dancing."

"But I'm getting so much better every day. I thought you said the elven medicine was helping me recover fast."

"That may be, but even so I do not think you are ready."

"What if I rest until the feast?"

Lanya's eyes measured Danielle in silence. She was considering it.

"No drinking," Danielle said, adding to her restrictions, "and no dancing." Although she resented feeling like a teenager bargaining with her mother, she was desperate enough to get out of the house of healing to play the role.

"There is still the matter of how you would get up the steps to the feast."

"I'll take my time getting there."

"And who do you suppose will help you if you have trouble? I have other patients here to look after."

"Someone else can help me get there. I've got friends here."

Lanya was again silent, and then she exhaled. "You would need to be back here by ten o'clock."

"Of course," Danielle agreed, eager.

"Well alright, then. I suppose you can go."

After Danielle thanked Lanya profusely, promising she'd behave, they continued working on her arm. She was determined to outperform her expectations, as though it would prove to her she wasn't making a mistake in allowing her to go to the feast.

Thanks to the practice she'd done since her first physical therapy session with her, her shoulder was already showing minimal but noticeable improvement in range of motion and strength. It was clear she still had a lot of work to do before her arm would be fully functional again, but she would have little else to occupy her time in the coming days. She hoped that if she practiced the exercises Lanya gave her multiple times a day that she would speed up her recovery time.

After Lanya left, Danielle practiced the movements they had worked on together for another half an hour before settling down to sleep.

* * *

Legolas came by the house of healing as the sun began to slip below the horizon. Lanya kept her word and let Danielle go to the feast, but not before reminding her of all the conditions of her release.

"Stay off your feet whenever possible," she said as Danielle slid out of bed, "and don't let me catch you afterwards with ale on your breath."

"Thank you, again, for letting me go," Danielle said. She was willing to follow any conditions if it meant she could escape for a while.

Lanya nodded absently and grabbed a shawl for additional warmth off of a hook on the wall. She wrapped it around Danielle's shoulders. "If you are not back by ten o'clock you're not going out again while you are under my charge."

When Legolas and Danielle stepped outside and the door closed behind them, she let out a sigh with frustration and relief mingled together. Free at last.

"She is only doing her job," Legolas said as they started along the road.

"I know," Danielle said. "She's doing a great job, but it doesn't make it any easier." She truly was grateful for all Lanya had done for her, but it was hard to go from independence to requiring so much help on a daily basis.

Danielle found that the walk to Meduseld was easier than she'd anticipated. The steps proved to be a challenge, but her strength was coming back and her limbs were starting to cooperate more. She didn't have to take a break, but she was relieved when they made it to the doors of the great hall.

The great hall had a series of tables lined up on either side, already laden with food and wine. The citizens of Edoras gathered around the tables and the animals roasting on spits in the center of the room.

Legolas led Danielle to the front of the hall, to one of the two tables directly in front of Theoden's throne. The King stood up front, speaking with one of his aides, but it was clear which seat was his. He was to take his place at the head of the table, in the ornately carved chair. On either side were his niece and nephew, already sitting. With a tightening in her chest Danielle noticed Aragorn sitting next to Eowyn, engaged in conversation. Gandalf sat on his other side, and Merry and Pippin directly across from them.

Legolas went to join Gimli, allowing Danielle to handle herself. She came up behind Merry and Pippin and set one hand on each of hobbits' shoulders. "I didn't think I'd see either of you again," she said.

"Danielle!" The two hobbits turned to face her with wide smiles on their cherubic faces.

"We thought you wouldn't make it to the feast today," Merry said.

"I hope you were planning on bringing me some food, then?"

"Oh, certainly," Pippin said. "I already snatched a loaf of bread to put in my bag, but I guess you don't need it anymore." With that, he opened up his sack and pulled out a warm, although slightly crushed loaf of bread and set it back on the table.

"Really?" Merry asked, his brows furrowed. "Bread? You nabbed a loaf of bread?"

"Well that's all that is out yet," Pippin said, defensively.

The two hobbits started bickering about proper food to bring to someone who is bedridden. Rather than participate, Danielle's eyes flickered up to Aragorn, who sat across the table and a few seats down. He was still in conversation with Eowyn, and was currently listening intently to something she had to say. He was absorbed enough, at any rate, not to notice she'd arrived yet.

A goblet slid in front of her, coming to a stop by her right hand. It was filled with red wine.

"There you go, lass," Gimli said. He sat next to Danielle with a goblet of his own. It must be wine for the toast.

"I'm not supposed to be drinking yet," she said.

Gimli glanced further down the table and nodded in gesture. "It's good for what ails you."

Danielle followed his gaze and saw that he was motioning towards Aragorn. This time, Aragorn's head turned and their eyes met for the briefest moment before he turned back to his conversation with Eowyn.

Maybe he had only visited her because she got hurt saving him. Had he only been visiting to assuage his own guilt? The questions hung heavy in her heart. She took the goblet in front of her and took a long sip. It was the first drink of alcohol she'd had in months, but it was very welcome.

"There ya go," Gimli said, chuckling as the room around them fell quiet.

Theoden walked up to the front of the hall, and Eowyn followed shortly after. She knelt before him and presented him with a large goblet. Every set of eyes was on him as he rose the cup in the air.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," he said, solemn. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" everyone echoed back. They all drank their wine and stood in silence for a moment, reflecting on the battle and those who were lost that night.

Danielle's mind went to Darcyn, the teenage boy she'd found dead in the fields. He should have had a full life ahead of him, but instead he fell alongside the orcs. It was for kids like him that it was so important for her to help with the war. Her childhood was over, but there were thousands of other kids in Middle Earth who deserved to experience one without fear. Her eyes roamed the room, but she could not find Darcyn's mother in the room of bowed heads. She lifted her goblet to her lips and drank to him and his family, emptying the contents of the cup.

As the Rohirrim finished their reflecting, they helped themselves to the food on the tables. There were hearty stews, bread with butter, cheeses, fruit, and meat. Lots of meat. She spotted beef, pork, turkey, and lamb among others, and these were the first to be grabbed from the tables. For the first few minutes, the hall was silent but for the sounds of teeth tearing into flesh and wine pouring into goblets. Slowly, the chatter built back up, but the hobbits were among the first to break the silence.

"I heard you saved Aragorn's life on the field," Pippin said as he grabbed a drumstick. "Heard you shot down a slew of orcs to reach him."

Danielle laughed, almost choking on some bread. "It sounds much more impressive when you say it like that," she said. "He's already saved mine about three times. Legolas and Gimli, too." She was more in their debt than she could ever repay in one lifetime.

"Still, pretty impressive, if I may say so."

"It helps when you get trained by a ranger and an elf," she said. "I'm still waiting to hear about your adventure. Everyone keeps alluding to it but they say you should tell the story.

"I wouldn't much mind for them to tell the first part for us," Merry said, grasping a pint of beer with two hands. It was filled to the brim, with the foam starting to trickle down the sides. He sipped from the top to prevent from losing more beer. "I don't much like to remember that part."

"Yes," Pippin agreed. "You would think you would grow used to their stench after a while, but somehow they always reeked."

Merry slapped the back of Pippin's head, whose face fell forward into his leg of turkey. "What was that for?"

"Of course I was talking about their stench, and not the times they threatened to cut off our limbs for food." Merry shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"How did you get away?" Danielle asked, her food temporarily forgotten. The two went on to explain the night the Rohirrim attacked the orcs, and how it had provided them with the distraction they needed to escape into Fangorn Forest. They told her all about Treebeard, imitating the sounds he made and the way he spoke. They marveled at Entmoot, the gathering of other ents, and their attack on Isengard.

"I shouldn't want to anger an ent," Pippin said. "They are terrifying when they've been angered."

The people of Rohan grew content as their stomachs filled, and soon they got up from their seats to move around, talking to others. A group of men brought in kegs of beer and lined them up along the wall and stacked more beside the tables in the center of the room. Crowds immediately gathered around them, and tankards of ale were passed about. The hall filled with the occasional cheer as men clinked their mugs together and drank. And then the music started. Music from instruments resembling the mandolin and the fiddle rang out through the hall, and men and women alike got up to dance. The hall was alive with cheer and motion.

"I do not know what sort of ale folk drink where you are from," Gimli said, returning to the table with two mugs brimming with a dark beer, "but this is some of the finest malted brew I have ever tasted. Here ya go."

Gimli set down one of the mugs in front of Danielle, and she eyed him uncertainly.

"Now," he said, "we all need to celebrate and put our hurts behind us. That means putting aside the orders of your aide. Drink up!"

Danielle sipped at her drink cautiously, still partially reluctant to disobey Lanya's orders, but welcoming the beer and the relaxing sensation that washed over her. It was a luxury she had not had since she'd appeared in Middle Earth. As she drank, she felt as though she were out at a pub with her old friends.

"Should you be drinking after your injuries?" Legolas asked. It was clear he was in disagreement with Gimli.

"Give the girl a break, she can hold her liquor better than an elf such as yourself."

"Don't go signing me up for anything," Danielle said. She enjoyed the beer, but she was not prepared to test her body's strength against alcohol yet.

"Fine," Gimli said, his voice gruff, "the alcohol, right. Well, then, I shall sign myself up for the task. Eomer!" Gimli called out to Theoden's nephew and waved him over to the table. He excused himself from Eowyn to come to Gimli.

"Ah, this is well. You have already tried our city's brew?"

"Yes, we have, but we need to see what this elf is made of."

Eomer nodded, and took a barrel of beer from the neighboring table. The keg made a loud _thunk_ as he set it down in front of them and filled two tankards to the top with ale. "No pauses," he said, handing one to Legolas and one to Gimli, "and no spills."

"And no regurgitation," Gimli said.

"So it is a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

A few other men were gathering around the table, sensing that a game was about to start.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli said with a deep chuckle. He lifted his drink and started chugging while Legolas still looked down into his mug. He seemed to shrug before lifting his up and then easily emptied his mug.

* * *

A/N: This was a bit of an intermediate chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing this. No worries, you'll get your fill of Aragorn scenes very soon ;)

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
